Amor y odio
by cairon-g400
Summary: Discord es criado como un miembro mas de la familia real, pero el se enamora de Celestia, ¿le correspondera? y si no le corresponde, ¿él podra superarlo? y ¿podra encontrar el amor o se quedara solo para siempre?, descubran esto y mas leyendo esta historia, y por favor dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos aqui les traigo esta historia, es sobre discord y las princesas del sol y de la luna pero solo les dire que Discord esta enamorado de Celestia pero ella a el no lo ama aun asi hay alguien mas que tiene en su corazon a este extraño personaje sera posible que Discord sepa acerca de esa persona y que pueda lograr ser feliz con ella? descubranlo aqui. (antes de leer les sugiero que vean los diseños de la reina Sunshine y el rey Moonlight que hice para que los conozcan y se den una idea ah por cierto la cutiemark de la reina tiene tres soles y simboliza sus tres virtudes: bondad, amabilidad y amor, y el rey Moonlight tiene igualmente una luna en cuarto creciente como su hija la princesa Luna aunque estan ocultas por sus vestimentas)

Espero les guste y ya saben criticas constructivas son mas que bienvenidas

Amor y odio

Era una noche tormentosa en que el viento inclemente doblaba las ramas de los jóvenes arboles que crecían en el bosque Everfree, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno mientras los truenos se hacían sentir cual ira proveniente de la misma diosa Gaia la cual estaba disgustada porque en esa noche alguien cometía un pecado imperdonable... una figura encapuchada que cargaba una cesta sencilla cubierta por una manta para mantener tibio y seco el contenido de aquel objeto, se dirigía rumbo al castillo... el que un día seria llamado "el castillo de las hermanas nobles"... donde el rey de la noche y la reina del día vivían y dirigían aquel pequeño "país" que un día seria conocido como Equestria mas por ahora no tenia nombre, solo eran la "capital que era el castillo en el inmenso bosque y unos pocos pueblos que no tenían mucho de haber sido fundados.

Aquella figura encapuchada se dirigió a la entrada trasera del castillo, en esos tiempos no tenían suficientes guardias y era un lugar demasiado grande como para vigilar todas las entradas al mismo tiempo y escondiéndose entre los arbustos del jardín logro escabullirse sin ser visto hasta la entrada mas oculta del castillo que era la entrada oeste y llegando ahí dejo la cesta junto a la puerta y destapándola un poco apareciendo ante sus ojos la cabeza de un extraño bebe no era un pony pues tenia la cabeza de un dragón con unas pequeñas puntas apenas visibles en la cabeza de lo que algún día serian unos imponentes aunque extraños cuernos.

Aquella figura que ahora veía ese extraño bebe con una mirada de asco... no soportaba verlo era una abominación de la naturaleza algo que no debió haber nacido... pero sin embargo nació... quien sabe como sucedió... quizás fue por algún pecado que su madre cometió... quizás era un castigo de la madre naturaleza, había tantas posibilidades como preguntas acerca de aquella criatura... ¿que era?, pero mas importante ¿merecía morir?... solo por haber nacido como un... monstruo no merecía ser despreciado, odiado y mucho menos merecía que le arrebataran la vida... pero la ignorancia hacia que cualquiera temiera e hiciera cosas aterradoras solo por miedo a lo que podría pasar... y desde luego nadie en su pueblo... Hoofington lograría entender... por lo tanto se dirigió hacia el castillo puesto que la bondad de la reina del sol era conocida por todos los pueblos del pequeño "país" y creyó que ahí estaría a salvo y no se equivocaba, la reina cuidaba de los animales del bosque, los diurnos... y también los que solo se mostraban en la noche pues su forma paralizaría de terror a cualquier pony que los viera... mas no la reina, su bondad solo era comparable a la de una madre bondadosa que sin importar si fuera o no su propio hijo o si tuviera algún defecto o fuera diferente a los ponys, lo cuidaría y lo protegería con todo el amor que una madre le puede brindar a su hijo y aun mas porque el amor de la reina era infinito... ella poseía un amor tan cálido como el mismo sol.

Una voz femenina con un tono suave pero con preocupación empezó a cantar por ultima vez una suave canción de cuna mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y pensaba:

-¿Porque?... es injusto, no quiero abandonar a mi bebe... pero no es un pony... sino... lo abandono... lo mataran... solo por ignorancia...- pensaba con culpa golpeando su mente y su corazón como si fuera una estaca que poco a poco se va abriendo paso a través de su corazón y sin poder controlarse mas sollozo silenciosamente hasta que unos pesados pasos la alertaron de que alguien venia, toco repetidamente la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y prontamente se escondió detrás de un enorme arbusto cercano.

Aquella pony misteriosa no perdió detalle mientras veía a una de las sirvientas del castillo abrir la puerta y encontrar el cesto nuevamente tapado completamente pues lo habían cubierto de nuevo antes de abandonarlo, la sirvienta al descubrir que era un bebe, lo introdujo de prisa al castillo y finalmente despues de oir el sonoro sonido de la puerta cerrándose y con el corazón roto por lo que acababa de hacer salio corriendo sin dirección alguna sin voltear hacia atras sabiendo bien que si lo hacia se arrepentiria y lo hecho, hecho estaba no podía dar marcha atras por eso le rogaba a Gaia que su hijo creciera sano y fuerte y al cuidado de la bondadosa reina.

Al desaparecer aquella yegua en la inmensidad de la noche quedo en manos de la reina quien por cierto era una alicornio, el cuidado de esta extraña e intrigante criatura. La reina Sunshine decidió criar a ese bebe como si fuera suyo y al ver las extrañas características de su cuerpo, todas sus extremidades parecían haber sido tomadas de otros animales y unidas como en un retorcido rompecabezas así que le puso de nombre... Discord, puesto que nada en el encajaba.

Y así fueron pasando los años, el pequeño Discord fue creciendo, al principio era casi como el hijo que no había tenido aun la reina pues estaban tan ocupados con los asuntos reales y la expansión de su reino que no podían siquiera pensar en su progenie pero necesitaban un heredero y francamente Discord no podía siquiera ser considerado para ese puesto... era listo... inteligente pero su apariencia... era algo que cualquier pony detestaría, por mas que les habían inculcado los reyes la bondad hacia otros seres diferentes a ellos, la reina sabia que no todos pensaban así y lo ultimo que quería era que su reino se dividiera y hubiera peleas entre los ponys y aun peor algún intento de asesinato en contra de su hijo.

Por tal motivo pronto tomaron la desición y cuando Discord tuvo tres años de edad la reina quedo embarazada y nueve meses después dio a luz a... gemelas una blanca como su madre y otra de un color azul tan oscuro como la noche misma alumbrada por la imponente luz de la luna, les dieron sus nombres... Luna a la de pelaje oscuro, y Celestia a la pequeña potrilla blanca... las futuras princesas que reinaran en su lugar cuando deban hacer... el ritual de transición, un antiguo y místico ritual secreto para el resto de los ponys pero por haber vivido casi mil años el rey Moonlight y la reina Sunshine lo aprendieron de sus padres quienes al momento de cederles su trono sacrificaron sus propias vidas para bendecir y mostrarles su destino a los futuros reyes.

Su destino había sido comenzar un nuevo reino y dirigir a sus súbditos que los siguieron sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigían desde tierras lejanas y finalmente cuando decidieron que era el lugar apropiado se establecieron junto a un río y empezaron a construir sus pueblos, pero por alguna razón los reyes situaron su castillo en un antiguo bosque y desde ahí empezaron a gobernar las nuevas tierras.

Discord crecía cada vez mas y junto a el crecían Luna y Celestia quienes lo querían mucho y el también a ellas, pero poco a poco un sentimiento nuevo se apoderaba del corazón de Discord, a la edad de quince años... empezó a sentir una extraña atracción y un enorme deseo de proteger a Celestia, no sabia que le sucedía... por eso decidió hablar con la única que lo podía entender y quizás explicarle que le pasaba... la reina.

-Hola... mamá... emm ¿tienes un momento?, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante...- Dijo un poco nervioso Discord y en un tono de voz un tanto tímido.

-Claro hijo para ti tengo todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿de que quieres hablar?.- Dijo Sunshine dejando sus deberes a un lado y poniéndole toda su atención a su hijo.

-Pu... pues veras... yo... co... conocí a una chica y... ahora... pues...- hizo una pausa aun mas nervioso y empezando a sonrojarse, sentía latir fuertemente su corazón, pensar que se trata de Celestia... le hacia feliz pensar en ella... pero no entendía porque deseaba tanto abrazarla, acariciarla, tenerla cerca de él.

-y... ¿que paso?.- Dijo atentamente Sunshine mientras miraba a su hijo extrañada.

-Pues veras... no se... que me pasa... no puedo pensar en otra cosa... solo pienso en ella y su hermosa sonrisa y...- dijo y haciendo una nueva pausa tratando de controlarse porque casi sentía que iba a desmayarse

-Y no se que me pasa... ¿tu lo sabes mamá?.- preguntó finalmente con una expresión que daba a conocer perfectamente lo perturbada que estaba su mente.

-hijo mio... estas enamorado eso es todo lo que sucede...- Dijo sonriendole con ternura a su hijo

-pero... no entiendo ¿que debo hacer?.- pregunto confundido Discord, ya le había hablado su madre acerca del amor, mas nunca le había dicho que debía hacer...

-solo debes decírselo hijo... esperar que ella te corresponda y... sino entonces debes comprender que no es para ti y que hay alguien que te esta esperando. Pero dime ¿cual es el nombre de la dueña de tu corazón?

"Pero... como podría estar enamorado de Celestia yo... no lo entiendo" pensaba confundido Discord y absorto en sus pensamientos a tal grado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando menciono el nombre de su amada.

-Celestia...- Dijo Discord en un pequeño susurro que dejo salir sin darse cuenta.

"Dijo... ¿Celestia?... pero... no puede ser... ¿como?... ¿Porque?" Pensó algo confundida la reina mientras veia a su hijo aun meditando absorto en su mente.

-¿Que dijiste hijo?...- pregunto la reina fingiendo no haber escuchado

-Ah... yo... pues... ¿que... que me preguntaste mami?.- Dijo Discord saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Que cual es el nombre de quien estas enamorado?.- Repitió la reina con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hijo.

-Bueno es... Star... Starlight.- Dijo Discord evitando la mirada de su madre para terminar con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"No puedo dejar que sepa... mis sentimientos por ella" Pensó Discord mientras su mente le jugaba un poco con sus sentimientos mostrándole una fugaz imagen de Celestia con esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda una habitación.

"Entonces... si esta enamorado de ella... ¿debería decirle que no esta bien?... no se que hacer" Pensó la reina mientras veía a su hijo cabizbajo.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿como la conociste?.- Le pregunto a su hijo sonriendole con curiosidad.

- Pues... estaba jugando en el bosque cerca del pueblo cercano y... la vi jugando cerca del bosque, me acerque y solo jugamos aunque no se porque pero me veía un poco raro y me preguntaba mucho por mi apariencia y al final... acabe enamorándome...- Mintió Discord aun sin mirar a los ojos de su madre.

-Vaya, tienes suerte de haber conocido a alguien así... dile lo que sientes por ella.- Dijo la reina acariciando la cabeza de su hijo con su pezuña lo cual hizo que Discord la mirara.

-Si mamá, se lo diré pero y ¿si no siente lo mismo por mi?.- dijo Discord algo preocupado.

-Ya te lo dije hijo mio, si pasara eso solo significa que no es para ti y deberás buscar a quien si te ame.- Dijo la reina dándole un abrazo a su hijo tranquilizándolo un poco y reconfortándolo para darle valor.

-Si, así lo haré madre, gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme.- dijo Discord correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo alegremente, mostrando ese singular brillo en sus ojos que aparece cuando exista una gran felicidad en el corazón de cualquier ser vivo.

Discord se retiro y fue a buscar a Celestia, debía decirle aquello que había guardado tanto tiempo en su corazón. Mientras la buscaba recordaba aquellos momentos que hicieron que poco a poco su corazón deseara tenerla entre sus brazos y le dijera que la amaba.

La primera vez fue como cuatro años atras cuando el tenia solo once años y sus hermanitas tenían nueve años, habían ido a jugar al bosque pero Luna se fue corriendo rápidamente y trataron de detenerla aunque fue tarde, termino tropezándose con una roca sin darse cuenta y termino con una pata lastimada y con algunas raspaduras sangrando un poco. Volvieron al castillo y ahí la curo su madre pero el fue reprendido fuertemente por su padre.

-¡Tu debías cuidarlas!... el que ella se lastimara es tu culpa, tu solo estas aquí únicamente para protegerlas y sino sirves ni para eso... entonces para que sirves...- dijo molesto el rey Moonlight y con un tono de voz despectivo que mostraba claramente lo que pensaba sobre "su hijo".

-Lo siento...- Dijo Discord en voz baja y agachando la cabeza con tristeza, pensó que fue su culpa que Luna se lastimara pero al que veía como un héroe, como alguien de quien el quería aprender y llegar a ser como el lo tratara como si lo odiara, eso lo entristecía.

El rey se alejo pero Discord se quedo ahí sintiéndose miserable por haberle fallado a su hermana y a su padre, quería desaparecer... quería irse de ese lugar porque sentía que no lo querían ahí o por lo menos quien mas le importaba no lo quería, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escucho las pisadas que se acercaban a el.

-¿Discord?... ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto una voz tierna e infantil en un tono preocupado.

-Oh... Celestia si... bueno mas o menos... yo... debí proteger a Luna.- dijo con un tono de voz entre ira, tristeza y decepción.

-Hermano... no fue te culpa, Luna corrió sin cuidado y por eso se lastimo, papá solo estaba preocupado... por eso te dijo eso, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo Celestia intentando tranquilizarlo mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba por la espalda, cosa que tomo a Discord por sorpresa e hizo que volteara viendo esa sonrisa y esos dulces y tiernos ojos resplandecientes que hicieron que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaran haciéndolo sentir algo que jamas había sentido en su vida y que lo hacia sentirse tontamente feliz.

"¿que me pasa?... me siento feliz... pero ¿porque?..." pensó algo confundido Discord

-Gracias hermana... no te preocupes entiendo que nuestro padre solo se preocupo por Luna... yo haría lo mismo.- dijo Discord tranquilizándose y sonriendo sin darse cuenta a lo cual Celestia respondió sonriendo también.

-Tu siempre nos proteges tanto como nosotras te dejamos.- Dijo Celestia mientras lamia la mejilla derecha de su hermano mayor.

-Oh... gra... gracias hermanita.- Agradeció Discord sonrojándose un poco mas mientras colocaba su garra sobre su mejilla.

-De nada hermano ahora vamos a ver a Luna, seguro ella querrá disculparse contigo.- Dijo Celestia alejándose un poco y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que la acompañara.

Ambos se dirigieron a ver a Luna quien ya estaba totalmente curada y al verla Discord se disculpo pero esta solo dijo que no era su culpa aunque lo que le pareció extraño a el fue que lo dijo con una inusual timidez en ella, la abrazo y luego se dirigieron al jardín a jugar un rato y sin que Celestia lo notara Luna volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor varias veces y sonreía cada vez que lo veía mas desviaba la vista avergonzada cuando se daba cuenta de eso y sus ojos se encontraban.

Desde ese día y hasta ese preciso momento aquel sentimiento creció cada vez mas y mas, no podía dejar de pensar en esa dulce sonrisa, la cálida voz con la que le habló aquel día... y cada vez que se sentía triste siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo... su corazón parecía tan cálido como el de su madre, la reina pues Celestia siempre quiso ser tan buena, dulce y cariñosa como ella.

Siempre se lo decía a Discord, decía que algún día esperaba ser una noble, generosa y hermosa reina como su madre por eso siempre se mostraba tan dulce y bondadosa y eso era lo que el amaba tanto de ella... cuando todos lo culpaban... cuando sentía que nadie lo quería... ella siempre le hacia olvidar esa tristeza y llenaba su corazón de felicidad, por eso quería decirle cuan feliz lo hacia sentir y que, si era posible... compartiera esa felicidad con el por el resto de su vida.

Vio a Celestia desde una de las ventanas del castillo que daba al palacio, sentía que podía atravesar esa simple barrera de cristal y llegar hasta ella, abrazarla y decirle todo lo que se había guardado en su corazón por tres años completos... ese deseo hizo latir fuertemente su corazón mientras apoyaba sus garras sobre el cristal y mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella hasta que empezó a notar como Celestia empezó a mirar a todos lados y esto asusto un poco Discord el cual se escondió junto a la ventana mas no se percato de quien estaba observándolo.

-Hola hermano ¿que estas haciendo?.- Pregunto curiosa Luna al verlo actuar tan raro.

-Oh... pues nada... no me sucede nada hermanita solo... emm...- Discord no sabia que decir, si Luna lo descubría podría pensar mal de el.

-¿Si?...- Luna miro por un momento a su hermano y luego miro de reojo por la ventana y vio a Celestia.

-Solo... me aseguro de que Celestia este bien... si... eso es...- Dijo Discord un tanto nervioso.

-Oh... esta bien hermano... voy a estar con mamá ¿quieres venir?.- pregunto Luna algo incrédula ya que Discord nunca se había comportado así.

-Me gustaría hermanita pero tengo que ir a... hablar con Celestia de algo importante.- Se quedo mirándola fijamente un momento volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero volteo rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana e inconscientemente volvió a sonreír de una manera tonta por ver de nuevo a Celestia jugueteando con las mariposas.

"¿Porque sonríe de esa manera tan...? no... quizá el... no puede ser" pensó Luna sintiendo una punzada en su corazón como si le encajaran una daga profundamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban tristes y se humedecían un poco.

-Me... me tengo que ir...- dijo con una voz un poco quebrada y solo se escucho un rápido trote de cascos alejándose.

-¿Luna?.- volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su hermanita pero se había ido y solo se quedo con una expresión confusa en su rostro, pero al volver la cabeza hacia la ventana olvido todo lo demás y solo se concentro en lo que debía hacer.

Discord se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, solo pensaba en lo que haría si le decía que si, le diría lo mucho que la amaba y terminarían con hermoso beso digno de un hermoso final de una obra teatral y el comienzo de una hermosa relación, pero luego... su mente se inundo con la otra respuesta... no tan feliz.

¿Que haría si le diría que no?... ¿podría olvidarla? Quizás no pero era una posibilidad pero había estado tanto tiempo cultivando y haciendo aun mas grande ese amor dentro de su corazón que le resultaba muy difícil la idea de verla únicamente como su hermanita... pero también sentía culpa... era su hermanita pero era la única que le había dado un poco de cariño.

Se acerco lentamente, Celestia aun seguía sentada sobre el tierno pasto con el sol acariciando su blanco pelaje mientras admiraba alegremente una mariposa de alas blancas posada sobre su pezuña derecha, parecía un ángel ya que su pelaje blanco parecía reflejar la luz del sol dotándola de un suave resplandor blanco casi místico y sin poder evitarlo susurró:

-Que hermosa... se ve...- se le escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta provocando que Celestia volteara.

-Hola hermano... ¿de verdad crees que me veo hermosa?.- dijo dejando que sus mejillas se pintaran de un suave rosado mientras sonreía un poco apenada.

-S... si hermanita te ves... tan hermosa.- la miro fijamente como quien mira una bella pintura mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras su brazo se acercaba tembloroso hacia ella lentamente.

-Hermano... ¿estas bien?... ¿que... que haces?.- dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud de Discord.

-Yo... yo solo... Celestia... te... tengo algo que decirte.- dijo Discord deteniendo su brazo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si... dime... ¿que pasa?.- dijo Celestia poniendo mas atención a su hermano algo confundida.

-Desde hace mucho tu me... me... me gustas...- dijo Discord tartamudeando un poco, sintiendo como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas se volvían cada vez mas rojas y finalmente hablo rápidamente para finalmente guardar silencio, sudando frío ya que temía la respuesta de su hermanita.

-¿Que... dijiste?.- dijo Celestia un poco sorprendida de lo que escucho.

-Me... gustas...- repitió Discord un tanto nervioso pero un poco mas tranquilo que antes.

-...- Celestia no supo ni que responder en ese momento, ella no podía creer que le dijera eso.

-¿Yo te... gusto?.- pregunto Discord acercándose para intentar tomar una de las patas delanteras de Celestia mirándola suplicante, implorando que le dijera que si o que al menos lo rechazara con un poco de tacto.

-no... no me gustas... eres mi hermano mayor... eso no esta bien... ¿que dirán nuestros padres?... ¿que dirán nuestros súbditos? ¡¿como se te ocurre decirme algo así?!...- respondió Celestia levantándose y alejándose de él y dándole la espalda a su hermano, hablando algo desconcertada al principio pero poco a poco empezó a alterarse hasta gritarle a su hermano mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de coraje y confusión.

-Pero... yo... solo...- intento explicarse pero su voz quebrada y sus ojos cristalinos evidenciaban lo mucho que las palabras de su hermana le habían dolido y pronto romperla en llanto.

-¡pero nada!... solo... solo vete...- dijo Celestia muy enojada pero luego cambio a un tono un poco mas tranquilo y su voz se escuchaba algo turbada, no podía creer como estaba tratando a su hermano, quien siempre había estado con ella y la cuidaba mucho mas ella no podía pensar en en una vida siendo mas que solo hermanos... la sola idea era repulsiva para ella además ¿como serian sus hijos?... no... ella no quería casarse con un "monstruo" y mucho menos si era su hermano.

-lo siento...- dijo Discord en un pequeño susurro para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse lentamente, con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas surcando por sus mejillas... le habían roto el corazón.

-yo... no quiero casarme... con un monstruo...- susurró Celestia en tono amargo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Sabia que estaba hiriendo a su hermano pero no podía evitarlo y solo pudo llorar en silencio mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermano acelerarse al salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Discord salio corriendo en dirección a su habitación sin poner atención a nada ni a nadie solo quería estar solo y llorar, llorar hasta que se quedara sin lagrimas. Como era posible que Celestia le hubiera dicho todo eso... no quiero casarme con un monstruo, estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez esa oración en su mente y sobre todo esa palabra... entonces ¿que habían sido todos esos años de tratarlo con cariño? Quizás solo trataba de imitar la infinita bondad de su madre pero lo que le dijo... no fue justo... no era un monstruo solo era diferente, aun asi ya era tarde, habían partido en dos su noble corazón y dentro de el había empezado a nacer un fuerte sentimiento de odio por quien una vez amó.

Estaba cerca de la puerta de su habitación intentando contener sus lagrimas con la mirada borrosa y su respiración entrecortada, apretando con fuerza sus dientes para no soltar el grito de dolor que se hacia cada vez mas difícil de contener mientras corría, pero cuando paso junto a la puerta de la habitación de Luna que estaba entreabierta y que estaba junto a la de el y logro escuchar un leve sonido pero inconfundible... era llanto, Luna estaba llorando pero ¿porque?... él, olvidando su propio dolor se dirigió hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escucho algo que lo sorprendió mucho, estaba diciendo un nombre entre sollozos.

/subir/?v=  
Reina Sunshine

/subir/?v=  
Rey Moonlight


	2. Malas noticias

-¡Tonto her... hermano mayor!... ¿porque?... ¡¿porque no ves lo que siento por ti?!.- dijo Luna gritando con toda la fuerza que podía mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente mientras Discord solo se quedaba quieto, estaba impactado por lo que había escuchado y no sabia si entrar o quedarse afuera.

-¡no... no sabes cuanto eh... querido decirte... era feliz solo con que estuvieras cerca de mi... pero!...- Luna no pudo terminar la oración ya que el llanto se había apoderado completamente de ella y mientras mas escuchaba Discord mas deseaba entrar y consolar a su hermanita pero... sus palabras lo detenían, no lo creía ella ¿siente algo por un monstruo como el?.

Sin poder aguantar ni un minuto mas abrió suavemente la puerta la cual rechinó provocando que Luna volteara y la vio... estaba sobre su cama que tenia una inusual forma redonda rodeada de almohadas y junto a ella una foto de el, dos almohadas húmedas por todas las lagrimas que sus ojos dejaron salir... el pelaje de sus mejillas totalmente húmedo por aquellas lagrimas de dolor, sus ojos enrojecidos con mirada de sorpresa se posaron un instante sobre él pero casi de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia su almohada con una expresión desanimada en su rostro.

Discord no sabia que decir, el simplemente no sabia siquiera porque había entrado, su rostro mostraba aun la sorpresa de haber escuchado aquellas palabras y ella supo que había escuchado todo y ahora solo pensaba que pensaría de ella... creyó que la miraría molesto y le reprendería por esos sentimientos tan impropios entre hermanos.

-¿Estas bien Luna?... escuche que llorabas y...- pregunto Discord entrando a la habitación y acercándose lentamente hacia Luna.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste hermano?.- dijo Luna desanimada mirando aun la almohada, sabia que había escuchado algo y sentía vergüenza de ella misma por lo que sentía.

-yo... no escuche nada, solo tu llanto... y me preocupe.- respondió con preocupación pero intentando fingir que no había escuchado nada.

-Entonces... no te preocupes, todo esta bien hermano solo eh estado un poco triste... eso es todo.- dijo Luna dando un profundo suspiro al final mientras levantaba su mirada y le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa a Discord.

-Pero... pero... bueno... esta bien, te dejare tranquila aunque sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras verdad para eso estoy para protegerte.

"si supieras que esas dulces palabras fueron las que me hicieron enamorarme de ti..." pensaba Luna mientras una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla. -esta bien, no necesitas saberlo yo... estaré bien si, no te preocupes hermano.- decía Luna sin mucho animo mientras intentaba mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a quien se había preocupado por ella y secretamente a quien amaba con locura.

-¿segura estarás bien?.- dijo aun un tanto preocupado mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

-si, enserio no te preocupes hermano.- dijo intentando serenar su corazón y viéndose aparentemente mas tranquila, sonriendole cálidamente pues había olvidado por un momento su tristeza y solo la invadía la felicidad que provoca ese cálido sentimiento que es el amor.

-Te quiero Luna...- susurro Discord al darse la vuelta y antes de salir por la puerta.

-y yo a ti...- respondió en otro susurro Luna antes de que se escuchara el sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Si tan solo... hubieras dicho... te amo... pero se que jamas sera así" pensó Luna sumiéndose de nuevo en una tristeza que la torturaba como si fuera una poderosa garra que oprimía su corazón cada vez mas y mas fuerte, resquebrajándolo en una dulce y agonizante melancolía que la hacia desear tomar una espada, enterrarla hasta su pobre y torturado corazón atravesándolo por completo y terminar con su vida para siempre. Es duro mantener un amor en secreto y mas si sufres por el pero... es aun peor cuando eres inmortal...

Esa noche Luna casi no pudo dormir pues su afligido corazón solo seguía imaginando esa hiriente escena... su hermano mayor mirando a Celestia fijamente... no podía ser... no podía soportarlo y solo dejo que su corazón llorara lagrimas de sangre pues no podía hacer otra cosa, Discord había elegido a Celestia no a ella.

Mientras Discord escuchaba los leves lamentos de su hermanita, no podía dormir sabiendo que sufría pero... también el tenia sus propios problemas... se sentía confundido, ¿acaso Luna lo amaba?, ¿que sentía él por ella?... y sobre todo... esas palabras que le había dicho Celestia... no se las merecía, ¿porque lo habrá hecho?... ella que siempre se veía tan amable, cariñosa y bondadosa o al menos eso pensó él... pero ahora lo sabia, Celestia no lo quería como él a ella pero... además había arruinado su amistad con ella y de seguro ahora ni siquiera lo querrá ver... fue un tonto y ahora lo perdió todo, debió haberse quedado callado, debió guardar sus sentimientos para siempre... y sin poderlo evitar empezó a derramar lagrimas llenas de culpa que siguieron y siguieron por varios minutos mientras se recriminaba en su mente lo estúpido que había sido, lo torpe que debió haberse visto... y termino decidiendo que... evitaría a Celestia como fuera y así no volvería a molestarla nunca mas.

-¿porque... lo que yo mas deseo no puede volverse realidad?.- dijeron Luna y Discord al unisono antes de volver a hundir sus cabezas en sus almohadas, confidentes de sus tristezas y sus dolorosas lagrimas.

Pronto a ambos les gano el sueño, un sueño profundo que los transporto a ese mundo maravilloso en el cual sus anhelos, sus deseos mas fervientes podían volverse realidad con un simple deseo... y así ambos soñaron su mundo perfecto y feliz, Discord se encontraba en un hermoso bosque en cuyo centro había un precioso lago con agua cristalina, tan transparente que se podía ver el fondo y en cuya superficie se reflejaban perfectamente el cielo, los arboles y el suave pasto que tapizaba aquel precioso lugar, parecía tan hermoso que era irreal, como un lugar místico en donde puedes vivir tranquilo y feliz, y ahí estaba, observando tranquilamente el hermoso paisaje mientras el viento acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol lo hacia sentir tranquilo y seguro.

Se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico el lugar que por un momento olvido el dolor de su corazón, pero alguien se acercaba por detrás de el lentamente a paso ligero hasta que una suave voz se escuchó casi junto a su oído, una voz que lo paralizo por un momento y que conocía bastante bien.

-Este lugar es tan hermoso.- dijo Celestia contemplando el pacifico lugar y respirando el fresco aire que acariciaba su blanco pelaje.

-Oh... si pero... tu eres mas bella que cualquier cosa en este lugar.- dijo Discord volteando a mirar a su hermanita mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave color rojo.

-Que cosas dices hermano... no soy tan bonita.- dijo Celestia mientras sus mejillas también se teñían de un suave rosa.

-Si lo eres y por eso... por eso me enamore de ti... por tu belleza y tu inigualable bondad.- "se acerco a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos dejando ver en sus ojos esos deseos incontrolables por besarla y que ella le correspondiera y increíblemente ella le correspondía, sus rostros estaban acercándose a tal grado que sentían su aliento uno del otro.

-yo también me enamore de ti...- le dijo Celestia en un pequeño susurro a centímetros de darse el mejor beso que jamas hubiera pensado Discord que podría pasar.

"¿en verdad esto esta pasando?... no me importa... soy mas feliz que nunca y quiero que sea así por siempre" pensaba Discord mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos hasta quedar a centímetros del beso que anhelaba pero pasaron algunos segundos y no sentía nada.

-Monstruo... monstruo... no quiero casarme con un monstruo.- escucho primero como un inentendible susurro que fue haciéndose cada vez mas alto.

Discord abrió los ojos y el lugar había cambiado por completo, era un bosque oscuro y sombrío con una luna enorme y roja como si la bañaran en sangre, no había estrellas en el cielo y los arboles se veían secos y muertos, y en vez de lago había un pequeño estanque cerca de el lo suficientemente grande como para apenas ver su reflejo en el.

Se acerco al estanque y volvió a escuchar esos susurros.

-Monstruo... monstruo... monstruo... ¡¿como puedes decirme algo así?!.- escucho ahora mucho mas fuerte que antes hasta llegar a oírse como gritos, pero el siguió caminando hasta ver su reflejo en el agua y como si fuera una película en la pantalla de un televisor aparecieron las imágenes de lo ocurrido cuando intento confesarle sus sentimientos a Celestia.

Discord veía atentamente esas imágenes que le mostraba el "estanque de las memorias dolorosas" su corazón volvía a encogerse al recordar cada tortuoso detalle y lo invadía el dolor y la desesperación, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta que escucho algo que se acercaba, eran tres figuras sombrías con ojos amarillos y un aliento horrible que se acercaban a el, apenas y había unos cuantos metros entre el y las bestias y precia que nadie lo salvaría y cerrando los ojos solo se preparo a ser devorado por las sombras, escuchó un fuerte gruñido y pisadas que se aproximaban rápidamente hacia el mas el no tenia intenciones de escapar, ¿para que? De nuevo no importaba si vivía o moría, quien amaba lo había rechazado de la peor manera así que la vida no valía nada.

Estaba dispuesto a morir en ese instante pues la única persona que le había importado lo había tratado con desprecio a tal grado que había destruido sus esperanzas de ser feliz pero cuando estaba totalmente hundido en esa horrible tristeza el estanque cambio repentinamente las imágenes que mostraba y ahora eran las de el momento en que escucho llorar a Luna en su cuarto y esas palabras, "¡no... no sabes cuanto eh... querido decirte!...", le hizo volver a pensar en ¿que quiso decir con esas palabras? Y sin estar seguro solo sintió como una nueva esperanza nacía en su corazón, aunque Celestia no lo quisiera aun debía proteger a Luna y quizás ella si lo quisiera, y con ese pensamiento en mente se puso en guardia mientras veía como esas tres bestias sombrías saltaban en dirección a el e inconscientemente movio su mano y abrió su garra frente a ellos y un extraño brillo rojizo la cubrió por completo paralizando en el aire a las tres bestias y envolviéndolas con aquel mismo brillo.

A la primer bestia la arrojo con fuerza contra uno de los arboles muertos y solo se escucho un fuerte "crack" y la bestia se deshizo en pedazos y los pedazos se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, al segundo lo hundió para ahogarlo en el estanque dejándolo totalmente hundido en la parte mas profunda y al final acabo flotando sin vida y este también se desvaneció en el agua y ni siquiera parecía que hubiera existido, parecían fantasmas, cosas que no parecían reales pero finalmente dejo de pensar para enfocarse en su ultima víctima a la cual empezó a comprimir mientras la mantenía levitando en el aire con su poder... la bestia solo aullaba de dolor mientras era compactado hasta quedar del tamaño de un cubo de rubik y al terminar el brillo en su mano y en lo que quedaba de la bestia desapareció y lo que quedaba de ella se desvaneció y al no percibir mas peligro empezó a buscar una forma de salir de ese horrendo lugar y solo se dio media vuelta pero al dar el primer paso una voz lo detuvo.

-Bravo, tu poder es impresionante y sin piedad para tus atacantes... eres muy fuerte, quisiera proponerte algo interesante.- dijo aplaudiendo al principio y con una voz labiosa y malévola captando la atención de Discord instantáneamente y logrando que volteara a verlo.

-Gracias... pero no merezco lo que dices de mi, y perdón pero... no me interesa lo que sea que quieras ofrecerme.- dijo de manera desinteresada Discord mientras miraba con indiferencia al nuevo ser que había aparecido, el aura de este despedía muerte y solo era una sombra con ojos rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad de ese tenebroso bosque y ya sin mas que decir se giro de nuevo y empezó a alejarse.

-Y si te dijera que puedes tener a quien tu quieras... a Celestia... o... a Luna... y podrías ser el rey de este simple reino y elegir con quien casarte, ¿no te interesa?.- dijo el ser suavemente pero de forma muy labiosa, seductora, estaba ofreciéndole lo que mas deseaba y Discord empezaba a considerar lo que esta sombra malévola le decía con tanta facilidad.

-Habla... veremos si acepto.- dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a aquel ser que le empezaba a intrigar, es decir le estaba ofreciendo lo que el deseaba... ser el rey y tomar a Celestia por esposa, seria tan feliz... pero ella no lo amaba aun así ¿se atrevería a obligarla a ser su esposa?... eso era algo que el no podía considerar, no era algo bueno mas había estado guardando tanto tiempo ese amor en su corazón que la idea de obligarla era una posibilidad.

-Veras yo necesito fusionarme con un alma pura para seguir existiendo y tu alma es mas que perfecta, es pura apenas contaminada por el odio y la tristeza, el amor hizo un magnifico trabajo conservando esos dulces sentimientos que puedo ver en ti... te brindare nuevos poderes como el poder de controlar y manipular la mente de quien desees y también podrás manipular el tiempo y el espacio... seras casi un dios, solo dame tu alma.- explico aquel ser oscuro mientras hacia ademanes de acuerdo a lo que explicaba y finalmente mostrando una sonrisa y una expresión de maldad pura.

-Lo pensare...- dijo dudando lo que decía pues estaba tentado, ser el rey... dirigir todo un reino antes no lo veía como posibilidad por lo que le había dicho su padre pero ahora la codicia se empezaba a apoderar de sus pensamientos.

-Estaré esperándote...- dijo sonriendo malévolamente mientras flotaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo y volvia a la profunda oscuridad del bosque y en cuanto desapareció todo comenzó a volverse rápidamente de un color blanco intenso empezó a apoderarse del lugar y finalmente despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe y se levanto lentamente pensando que todo había sido cosa de una simple pesadilla y decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

Faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y decidió salir de su cuarto un momento y silenciosamente se dirigió al cuarto de Luna y entrando de igual manera se aproximo a la cama de su hermanita y a la suave luz de la luna miro su rostro y sonrió mientras la veía dormir y no pudo evitar darle cuidadosamente un beso en la frente junto a su cuerno y susurro suavemente a su oído.

-No temas, yo siempre te protegeré Luna...- dijo sonriendole, se veía tan bella bajo la luz de la luna y se sintió mas tranquilo porque después de haberla visto llorar había sentido una gran culpa... el era el origen de su sufrimiento, pero debía saber que era lo que sentía por el.

Discord volvió a salir en silencio y antes de cerrar la puerta le dedico una ultima mirada a su hermanita y volvió a sonreír cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cuarto y mientras intentaba volver a dormir pensaba en como y donde preguntarle acerca de ese asunto, debía saberlo pero no quería hacerla sentir mal de nuevo.

Después de pensar por mucho tiempo recordó que hacia algo de tiempo que no iba a visitar su "lugar secreto", ya que desde que se había enamorado de Celestia, pasaba los días observándola, cuidándola, intentando protegerla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues no tenia el valor de decirle aquellos sentimientos que lo torturaban, pero ahora... ya no importaba, estaría bien alejarse del palacio por un tiempo y así dejar a un lado todos esos pensamientos que lo seguían torturando.

-Mañana volveré a mi lugar secreto.- susurró para si mismo antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, era tarde, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y se apresuró a llegar al comedor pero al ver sentada ahí a Celestia decidió esperar a que se retirara, estuvo mirando desde el corredor con una expresión entre tristeza y enojo así que solo se retiró y pensó en ir de nuevo a su cuarto y revisar de nuevo la ruta hacia su "lugar secreto" ya que hacia tres años que no iba y era un poco complicado llegar ahí.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo lleno de retratos de la familia real, candelabros de oro, pilares de oro, ventanas con marcos también de oro... todo muy lujoso pero a Discord no le importaba, el se sentía mas solo que nunca y daría todo lo que ahora le pertenecía solo por ser feliz... ser pobre económicamente pero rico al tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida, eso era todo lo que deseaba.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y apenas noto que frente a el se aproximaba una alicornio oscura que estaba igual de pensativa que el y solo siguieron caminando uno hacia el otro con la cabeza agachada hasta que inevitablemente chocaron y Discord cayo de espaldas al suelo sorprendido y algo aturdido por el golpe solo atino a dar un pequeño grito mientras caía.

-Auch... eso dolió.- dijo Discord mientras intentaba volver a levantarse y dándose cuenta con quien chocó.

-Perdón hermano, fue mi culpa ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Luna apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-No te preocupes, fue solo mi culpa... ando con la cabeza en las nubes pero tu estas bien verdad.- se disculpó mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Luna intentando encontrar alguna señal que despejara las dudas de su mente.

-Si... estoy bien, no te preocupes hermano, por cierto ¿a donde vas?, es hora del desayuno.- respondió Luna sonriendole mientras sin siquiera darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado color rojo oscuro casi imperceptible, pero cambio su expresión al ver que Discord no iba en dirección al comedor.

-Si... pues... yo... no tengo mucho apetito sabes quizás después además necesito revisar algunas cosas en mi cuarto porque quiero ir a un lugar mas tarde, un lugar que no eh visitado en mucho tiempo.- Explicó Discord mientras en su mente intentaba imaginar como estará aquel hermoso lugar ahora.

-¿Que lugar hermano?.- Pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-Pues... bueno promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.- pidió Discord a Luna mientras se cercioraba de que nadie mas estuviera cerca de ahí y pudiera escuchar.

-Lo prometo hermano, no diré nada.- prometió Luna dibujando con su pezuña una cruz en su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón y luego hizo un ademán como si cerrará una cremallera sobre su boca.

-Mira, cuando eramos mas chicos me encantaba explorar el bosque y lo recorrí todo haciendo mapas, trazando rutas de mis partes preferidas del bosque. Y finalmente acabe pasando el bosque y encontré un gran campo lleno de flores de todos los colores... olía tan bien... por eso quería irme tan rápidamente a jugar en el bosque después de la comida. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te aseguro que te gustará mucho.- le confesó Discord a su hermanita mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de felicidad que no veía en el desde hacia ya tres años.

-Claro que iré hermano mayor, suena divertido aunque no pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas... además así puedo estar cerca de ti.- dijó Luna feliz de aceptar la propuesta de su hermano aunque se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo.

-Bueno, si me gustan pero solo un poco.- dijo algo apenado Discord por el comentario de su hermanita, ya que el jamas pensó que jugar en medio de un campo florido fuera algo extraño.

-Estáte lista para salir después de la comida y tendrás que inventar alguna excusa a papá y a Celestia, yo hablare con mamá para que nos prepare unos bocadillos por si acaso nos da hambre.- agregó Discord finalmente.

-Muy bien, me preparare y nos veremos en la puerta este del castillo, ya que es la que esta justo frente al bosque y ahí menos guardias.- propuso Luna a su hermano.

-Perfecto, bueno ve a tomar tu desayuno, yo reviso el mapa y te alcanzo hermanita.- dijo Discord con una mirada de complicidad entre los dos mientras Luna solamente movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación para finalmente tomar cada uno su propio camino.

Discord se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y de un pequeño escritorio saco un gran rollo de pergaminos titulado "mi diario" y sellado con su sello personal. Rompió el sello y reviso rápidamente cada pergamino hasta encontrarse con un mapa que el mismo había hacho y que tenia una ruta perfectamente clara marcada desde la entrada del bosque hasta lo que se asemejaba a un campo de flores pues no era un buen dibujante, sonrió con satisfacción y enrollo de nuevo el pergamino que contenía el mapa y sacando una vieja cesta algo deshilachada por todo el tiempo que había estado guardada, salio de su cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba su madre que era el jardín del castillo, miro por una de las ventanas y la vio sentada tranquilamente pero no se percato de que había alguien mas con ella y se dirigió rápidamente al jardín para poder hablar con ella pero al acercarse, silencioso como era al caminar ninguna de las dos ponys se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y al ver a Celestia hablando con su madre se detuvo en seco, no deseaba verla ni estar cerca de ella.

Se disponía a dar la vuelta y marcharse por donde había llegado pero algo en la conversación que tenían le llamo la atención ¡estaban hablando de el!, rápidamente se acerco de nuevo y buscó donde ocultarse, y empezó a escuchar atentamente lo que estaban diciendo.

-Pero madre... ¿porque debo disculparme con él?... el es... bueno no es como nosotros.- dijo un poco molesta Celestia mirando igualmente molesta a su madre.

-sea o no como nosotros, no debes decirle ese tipo de cosas porque hieres sus sentimientos, te brindo su amor, eso fue muy noble de su parte pero sabemos que el jamas podrá estar contigo aun así el no es ningún monstruo y tu debiste ser mas amable con él, ahora deberás ir y disculparte.- dijó firme pero serenamente su madre mientras la miraba seriamente.

-¡No!, ¿porque debería disculparme con esa... esa cosa, y tu lo defiendes... ¿porque?.- dijó mas alterada enmarcando el "no" en un fuerte grito y diciendo el resto muy histéricamente.

-Porque hay algo que ustedes no saben sobre el... siento pena por el, lo abandonaron cuando era un bebé, lo dejaron a mi puerta y no podía abandonarlo a su suerte... hubiera muerto devorado por animales salvajes y claro que no es tu hermano de sangre pero... no tiene a nadie mas.- dijó la reina Sunshine con una expresión que mostraba su pena y compasión por Discord.

-¿Enserio?... pero...- dijo Celestia algo confundida sin creerlo por completo pero guardó silencio dejando la frase inconclusa al escuchar un claro sonido de una rama quebrándose y al voltear hacia donde provenía el ruido vio a Discord con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro y caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban ellas dos.

-Oh... Discord... tu... ¿estabas ahí?... ¿que... fue lo que escuchaste?.- dijo la reina que también había volteado hacia donde se había escuchado aquel crujido y sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz lo miro con culpa en su corazón pues debió habérselo dicho hace muchos años pero le parecía tan cruel decirle aquella verdad que simplemente no menciono el tema hasta ese dia.

-¿Porque?... pensé que... solo era diferente pero... ni siquiera tengo su sangre... no merezco siquiera estar aquí, me iré... y buscare a mi verdadera madre... pero... ¿quien es?... ¿quien me dejo a su cuidado, majestad?.- dijo Discord bajando la mirada y conteniendo esa extraña mezcla de ira y tristeza que asolaba su corazón y mostraba esos sentimientos apretando con fuerza sus dientes y poco a poco sus ojos se iban humedeciendo cada vez mas.

-Discord... yo... quise decírtelo antes pero no tuve el valor... era muy injusto... te veías tan feliz con nosotros que no quise que pensaras que por no tener nuestra sangre no pertenecías a nuestra familia... por favor perdóname... Discord.- intentó explicar la reina sintiendo como su corazón era prensado cada vez mas por la culpa y la tristeza, intento acercarse a Discord para abrazarlo, pero el la rechazo apartándose un par de pasos hacia atras.

-No me importan sus razones, alteza, solo dígame... ¿como encuentro a mi madre?... eso es todo lo que quiero saber y me ire para siempre de su casa.- dijo Discord con voz monótona e indiferente, había logrado calmarse un poco pero esas emociones... lo torturaban mas que aquel dolor que había creado una grieta profunda en su corazón al ser rechazado por Celestia.

-No puedes... te diría donde esta la que era tu casa pero... no habrá nadie ahí, nadie conocido al menos además también no quise decirte sobre tu madre porque... tendría que decirte que... ella... m... murió.- dijó la reina Sunshine con una expresión sombría en su rostro y sin poder evitar tartamudear ya que esa noticia le afectaba incluso a ella... una madre que no pudo conocer a su hijo era algo insoportable para su bondadoso corazón.

-C... ¿como dice su alteza?.- dijo Discord estupefacto, mirándola con su mirada perdida, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba... ya había sido demasiado, primero el rechazo de Celestia, luego el saber que había sido abandonado por su madre y... finalmente la peor noticia que alguien podría recibir y mas siendo tan joven... su madre... su verdadera madre... ¡muerta! Era algo que simplemente no pudo soportar su mente y poniéndose sus ojos en blanco su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el césped quedando totalmente inconsciente.


	3. Recuerdos y un trato oscuro

Hola... lo pense bien y continuare mi historia en este lugar... no me agrada mucho la desicion pero simplemente no es justo que quienes gustan de leer mi historia tengan que leerla hasta otra pagina... fuera de eso... no me interesa si dejan reviews o no hagan lo que les de su regalada gana... ahora quienes han dejado reviews pidiensome el link les agradezco mucho y espero sus reviews tambien si desean dejarme alguno, y espero disfruten de mi historia puesto que ustedes son los que merecen mi respeto y finalmente... HeldDuke... no se porque pero creo que te conozco... aun asi si tu quieres dejarme reviews hazlo igual no me importa... este es el unico mensaje que escribire hasta el final de mi historia... si tienen dudas se las respondere por MP... ahora al capitulo...

-¡Hijo!.- grito llena de preocupación la reina y usando su magia lo hizo levitar y lo llevo lo mas pronto posible a su dormitorio para luego dejarlo recostado en su cama e inmediatamente llamó al medico real para que lo examinara.

El doctor acudió rápidamente y después de contarle lo ocurrido lo revisó completamente notando que algo malo había sucedido, se dirigió hacia la reina con una expresión seria que expresaba fácilmente que no todo anda bien y cuando le pidió hablar en privado se asusto tanto que temblaba, quería mucho a Discord, pues siempre estaba sola antes pero esa noche... la hizo feliz, como un rayo de sol en medio de una furiosa tormente que cubre el cielo con sus nubes negras y espesas como el alquitrán.

-Q... ¿que sucede doctor?.- pregunto la reina con temor en su voz y una mirada que demostraba una enorme preocupación pero intentando mantener la calma.

-Mire su alteza... físicamente esta bien pero... su mente esta muy perturbada, solo puedo decirle que por ahora no despertará, y si despierta... no sabemos si su memoria estará intacta, podría perder la memoria de por vida y podría ser toda... eso es inevitable por lo que me dicen su mente no resistió lo que le dijo... y si fuera usted no volvería a mencionarlo jamas, eso es todo su alteza y si me necesita llámame, disculpe ahora debo retirarme.- dijo con preocupación el doctor pero tratando de no alterar a la reina para finalmente hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

-Gracias doctor.- dijo la reina antes de que el doctor se retirara para luego dirigirse a la cama donde se encontraba inconsciente su querido hijo adoptivo, sentía que tenia toda la culpa por lo ocurrido y tenia razón, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes nada de esto hubiera sucedido pero ahora ¿que le diría cuando despertara? Tenia miedo de intentar explicarle... quizás tendría que mentírle para siempre o hasta que entregue su vida en el ritual de sucesión.

-perdóname Discord... hijo... no tengo perdón y por eso... me asegurare de que siempre seas feliz.- dijo la reina mirándolo con una gran tristeza en su corazón y acercándose a el le da un cálido beso en su mejilla mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes cruzaban sus blancas mejillas.

La reina se quedo mucho tiempo contemplando a Discord y mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas era torturado su corazón ya que sabia que todo eso pudo haberse evitado pero tuvo miedo y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado tan solo un par de horas antes volvía una y otra vez a su mente y simplemente se derrumbaba en lagrimas de dolor que no podía controlar, ella sabia que si Luna se enteraba sufriría mucho y lo ultimo que quería era provocar mas infelicidad por eso decidió ocultarle a Luna lo sucedido y le pidió a Celestia que la mantuviera lejos.

Celestia la obedeció, fue a buscar a su hermana y sin perder tiempo le propuso ir a jugar al bosque y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia allá, se quedaron por varias horas, jugando, explorando y platicando de muchas cosas hasta que el gruñido del estomago de la princesa de la luna indicaba que ya se les había pasado la hora de la comida así que decidieron volver de vuelta al castillo para comer algo y al llegar al comedor vieron a su padre y a su madre sentados, comiendo tranquilamente y los acompañaron sentándose frente a ellos.

A Luna le pareció extraño el no ver a Discord en la mesa, pero pensó que estaba preparando las cosas para ir a aquel hermoso campo florido del que le había hablado y rápidamente devoró su comida, entusiasmada porque finalmente después de tantos años estarían juntos, los dos solos y quizás... podría decirle finalmente todo lo que su corazón guardaba celosamente y que solo se lo había confesado a una persona... su madre.

Al terminar de comer Luna rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió directamente a la puerta este del castillo con la excusa de que iría a jugar al bosque pensando que su hermano la estaría esperando en aquel lugar para irse juntos, pero al llegar no lo encontró por ningún lado por lo cual pensó que probablemente aun estaba en su habitación a punto de salir a encontrarse con ella, espero algo de tiempo sentada en el pasto y contemplando el perfecto día soleado que había hasta que se canso de esperar y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Recorrió los largos pasillos del castillo rápidamente hasta llegar directamente a la vieja puerta de madera del cuarto de su hermano y sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrió de golpe pues estaba algo enojada ya que pensaba que la había dejado plantada.

-Hermano ¿que haces?, ¿porque no...?.- Luna se quedo perpleja y sin palabras al ver a su madre sentada junto a la cama de su hermano, llorando y el inmóvil, parecía... muerto.

-¡Luna...!, ¿que... haces aquí?.- dijó la reina con expresión de sorpresa y con voz temerosa a la reacción de su hija, se puso inmediatamente en pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede mamá?, ¿porque mi hermano parece...?.- dijó Luna sin poder terminar la oración, ya que la sola idea de perderlo, separarse de el para siempre le quitaba las esperanzas de ser feliz y quizás hasta querer quitarse la vida solo para pasar toda la eternidad como espíritus pero siempre... juntos.

-Tranquila hijita, tu hermano esta bien, no te preocupes pero no despertará por ahora, veras yo... le dije lo que te dije a ti... y... no pudo soportarlo, perdió el conocimiento y el doctor dijó que no sabia cuando volvería a levantarse... pero... si vuelve a ponerse en pie no sabemos si recordara todo lo ocurrido, podría olvidar toda su vida hasta este momento y no nos reconocería, así que si pasa eso debemos aceptarlo hijita.- dijo la reina abrazando a su hija mientras le explicaba todo lenta y suavemente para evitar asustarla aun mas.

-pero... ¿porque le dijiste?, el no debía saber nada de eso y ahora... podría quedarse así para siempre.- dijo Luna liberándose del abrazo de su madre y mirándola con una expresión entre enojo y tristeza mientras su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y casi a punto de quebrarse.

-perdóname hija pero no pude evitarlo, se que no debía saberlo pero nunca pensé que nos iba a espiar y Celestia estaba muy terca... no pensé... todo fue mi culpa y ahora no se que hacer.- dijo levemente desesperada mientras no podía ni mirar a Luna a los ojos y manteniendo la cabeza agachada solo dejaba ver lo desdichada que se sentía.

Luna pasó junto a su madre en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba Discord y levantando su pata la acercó al rostro de su amado hermano y lo acaricio con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de una frágil pieza de porcelana, lo miró con una inmensa tristeza en su corazón al verlo inconsciente que no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lagrimas y acercándose le dio un beso cálido que esperaba al menos reconfortara el corazón de quien amaba tanto.

-Perdón hermano... deje que esto sucediera y... ahora temo que nunca despiertes, por favor hermano despierta... despierta, te lo suplico...- dijó Luna liberando todo el dolor que contenía su corazón en desconsolados sollozos mientras extendía sus patas sobre el pecho de su hermano y hundía su rostro en las sabanas que cubrían el colchón de su cama, implorando en su corazón que su hermano despertara en ese momento solo para consolarla y tranquilizarla... para hacerla sentir segura.

Luna no dejaba de llorar, lo que había sucedido ya era irreversible y solo le quedaba esperar... y aunque su madre intento consolarla, ella la rechazo de forma cortante y le grito que se fuera de la habitación y su madre sabia que no podía hacer nada, todo había sido su culpa y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos solos y así salio sin demora dejando a su hija inconsolablemente triste.

Discord en su mente se encontraba aun sin conocimiento, despertó en aquel mismo extraño y tenebroso bosque, sin posibilidad de recordar lo sucedido anteriormente pues su mente lo había bloqueado para que no sufriera ningún daño. Empezó a mirar por todos lados hasta que vio aquel maldito estanque que lo había hecho revivir el doloroso recuerdo de el rechazo de su hermana Celestia, ahora le mostraba en cámara lenta cada segundo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Discord volvió a sentir aquel odio por su "madre" por jamas revelarle que no pertenecía a esa familia, que todo había sido una vil y cruel mentira casi como una ironía del destino que ahora se mofaba de el, siguió viendo cada detalle hasta que volvió a escuchar las mismas palabras... "ella ya murió...", el no podía creerlo pues se negaba a aceptarlo y además ¿como lo sabia la reina?, en su mente empezaron a surgir escenarios horribles de lo que pudo haber sucedido y termino considerando lo peor... "quizás ella la asesino".

La ira empezaba a apoderarse de Discord quien sin nada en que sustentarse mas que en esa simple frase casi tenia por seguro que la había matado y ese odio envolvía cada vez mas su corazón como una boa enredándose en su presa, de pronto un ruido de ramas quebrándose le llamó la atención y por un momento dejó de pensar en aquel sentimiento de odio creciente, frente a el se encontraba aquella sombra malévola que ahora tenia una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

-¿Ya lo has pensado?, me refiero a mi propuesta... ahora mas que nunca deberías considerarlo así que ¿aceptas o no?.- dijo con la misma voz melosa y seductora cual serpiente seduciendo a su presa.

-No lo eh pensado bien... últimamente eh tenido muchos problemas o acaso no se nota.- respondió Discord evitando mirarlo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado con la mirada clavada al suelo... le dolía todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo que le ocultaran algo así pues su expresión solo demostraba desprecio.

-si, lo note y por eso me vuelvo a presentar ante ti con mi oferta... imagínate... hacer pagar a esos tontos que te hicieron tanto daño... ser tu el rey y si lo deseas mandar ejecutar a tu "padre" y a tu "madre", a ellos jamas les importaste... y tu padre siempre te desprecio... vamos se que deseas vengarte... y ¿que tal si la reina mato a tu madre y por remordimiento te crió? Ella seria una asesina y merecería la muerte... vamos solo dí que aceptas...- se acerco la sombra detrás de Discord susurrándole cada palabra, perturbando mas su mente y confundiendo sus sentimientos.

-si... los malaria a todos... sin ninguna clase de...- mientras hablaba Discord volvió a mirar de nuevo el pequeño estanque... pero para su sorpresa no mostraba mas imágenes dolorosas en cambio le mostraba lo único por lo cual no mataría a nadie y era Luna... ella en verdad lo quería, siempre cerca de el, en silencio pero siempre observándolo... quizás algo temerosa a causa de sus sentimientos pero aun asi mostraba aquel dulce afecto... tímida y un poco sumisa siempre lo acompañaba cuando Celestia terminaba de confortarlo... ¡que estúpido se sentía!, no ver lo que tenia en frente, estaba ciego pero ahora se había quitado la venda de los ojos.

-Entonces... hagamos el trato... despertaras de inmediato y los tendrás a tus pies, harías lo que desees con ellos y... seras el rey... tendrás a quien desees como esposa...- dijo aquel ser malévolo volviendo a despertar en parte aquella codicia, tenerlo todo y no ser un don nadie pero de pronto una imagen se interpuso en la mente de Discord, Luna... de nuevo ella apareció recordándole que no debía ser seducido por esa clase de sentimientos...

-No... lo siento pero no haré ningún trato contigo, eres un ser maligno que solo corromperá mi mente y no puedo permitir que lastimes a mis seres queridos con tu maldad...- dijo Discord sin titubear ni un poco ya que estaba decidido a evitar que esa cosa lo controlara e hiciera quien sabe que con su cuerpo.

-bueno... entonces yo tomare prestado tu cuerpo y lastimare a la única persona que te importa... tu te quedaras en la parte mas oscura de tu mente... y cuando quieras cerrar el trato... dejare en paz a aquella pony y volveré aquí... ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho daño que hacer...- dijo aquella sombra alejándose lentamente levitando a centímetros del suelo mientras esbozaba una diabólica sonrisa sabiendo bien que había dado justo en el punto débil de Discord.

-E... espera... bien, lo haré solo... no la lastimes por favor, ella es todo lo que me queda...- dijo Discord en voz tímida y sumisa con un leve toque de temor en sus palabras, llamando la atención de aquella criatura de las sombras que dio media vuelta y regreso lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo frente a el.

-Muy bien entonces hagamos el trato...- vuelve a extender su mano y sonriendo malévolamente esperaba completamente tranquilo ya que sabia que Discord no tenia opción, estaba atrapado en ese lugar de miedo y no saldría hasta que se cerrara el trato y creía que nadie podría detenerlo.

Mientras en el cuarto de Discord que casi no tenia muebles ni estaba muy adornado, un cuadro familiar de buen tamaño, algunos cuadros de los Wonderbolts originales que eran seis ponys cuyas acrobacias habían maravillado a toda la realeza del pequeño "país" unos tres estantes llenos de libros de diversos temas un escritorio para poder hacer lo que deseara sobre todo escribir pues le encantaba escribir en su diario todo lo que hacia y aquellas cosas especiales que no contaba a sus padres ni a sus hermanas, pero que significaban algo especial para el como su lugar favorito, aquel hermoso campo de flores del que nadie sabia.

También su cama hecha de oro con sabanas de seda y almohadas con las mejores plumas de aves del lugar, uno de los primeros telescopios que se inventaron en esas épocas, no muy potente y relativamente pequeño pero podía observar con claridad estrellas cercanas desde el balcón de su cuarto, un gran armario con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y dentro de el las ropas mas raras y exóticas de todo el reino aun así Discord siempre veía todo lo que poseía y lo veía como cualquier otra cosa... sentía que la vida sin el amor de su adorada Celestia no tenia sentido, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Luna estaba junto a el mirándolo fijamente con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar y la sabana completamente empapada de sus lagrimas, sentía que era su culpa... que debió haberlo evitado o al menos haberlo protegido aun mas mas una parte de ella le decía que no tenia porque culparse, que era imposible que pudiera evitarlo... estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos.

Hasta que decidió intentar olvidar el asunto por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era cuidarlo, permanecer a su lado como siempre lo había hecho... y al verlo fijamente sintió de nuevo ese cálido sentimiento que solo le hacia sentir ese inmenso amor que le tenia y en su mente apareció rápido como rayo aquella imagen del momento en el que empezó aquel dulce y amargo amor, como si fuera una película empezó a recordar con gran detalle aquel día que nunca olvidara mientras viva.

Era un día como cualquier otro hace exactamente tres años... los tres habían terminado de comer y se habían ido a jugar al bosque, se encontraban explorando una nueva parte del bosque pues lo conocían casi todo y si se perdían podían volver volando, saltaban de roca en roca cruzando un río de aguas cristalinas en los que se podían ver un montón de peces nadando a contra corriente pues seguramente se dirigían a desovar como todos los años pues era primavera.

Siguieron internándose hasta que un muro de arbustos los detuvo, sin poder seguir explorando y exhaustos además de hambrientos, principalmente las princesas quienes por la emoción de la aventura olvidaron incluso comer su desayuno y en esos momentos ni siquiera podían usar sus alas para salir volando.

Dieron media vuelta con la intención de regresar por donde vinieron cuando de pronto... dos enormes leones les cerraron el paso e inmediatamente Discord se puso frente a ellas con toda la intención de protegerlas... a pesar de que estaba agotado, no permitiría que sus hermanas fueran lastimadas.

Levanto sus puños y se preparo para luchar, los leones se acercaban lentamente mostrando el peligroso filo de sus colmillos y sus enormes y afiladas garras que se asomaban cada vez que pisaba firmemente el suelo, cada vez mas cerca y Discord sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas tenso, el miedo invadía su ser pero seguía ahí quieto, sin retroceder ni un poco, no sabia que hacer para alejar a sus atacantes así que intento distraerlos.

Su mano se envolvió en un suave y tenue color rojo y dio un fuerte manotazo al aire provocando que la tierra frente a el saliera volando creando una nube que impacto en los ojos del primer león dejándolo temporalmente ciego mas no se percato que el otro león no había caído en ese truco y solo vio como una silueta atravesaba la nube de tierra y se dirigía directo hacia el de un salto.

Sin perder tiempo concentro todo el poder mágico que tenia en sus brazos y recibió al león con un fuerte abrazo pegándose a su cuerpo de tal modo que el león no pudiera morderlo o arañarlo y mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de asfixiarlo usando el poco poder mágico que le quedaba logro someter al leon logrando que su hocico quede pegado al suelo.  
-¡Vayánse!... ¡yo me encargo de esta bestia!.- dijo Discord mirándolas fijamente acentuando sus palabras, ya que ambas se habían quedado paralizadas por el miedo y sin perder tiempo ellas se alejaron rápidamente perdiéndose de vista.

Discord se concentro y utilizo un hechizo de parálisis que no duraría mucho, toco suavemente justo en la columna vertebral de su atacante y un pequeño rayo rojo recorrió todo el cuerpo del felino dejándolo cual estatua de piedra y sintiéndose a salvo se separo de la bestia y se alejo con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente, pues se había enfrentado a un león que suena curioso pero no debería estar en el bosque, pero no le tomo importancia y solo se dedico a buscar las huellas de los cascos de sus hermanas.

Pero Discord noto algo que le congelo la sangre... ¡las huellas del otro león iban en la misma dirección!, no podía permitir que les sucediera algo, era su hermano mayor y no solo por deber sino porque las quería mucho eran lo único que tenia así que se lanzo a la carrera con una expresión de miedo y preocupación que mostraban sus ojos, se sentía cansado pero eso ya no le importaba, si ellas estaban bien sus esfuerzos habrán valido la pena, siguió corriendo desesperadamente, sentía como le dolían las extremidades, ya casi sentía que desfallecía de cansancio y finalmente la vio.

Vio la silueta de aquel león inmóvil y empezó a escuchar débiles gritos que provenían de un poco mas lejos y es que muy cerca había un acantilado no muy profundo y las princesas estaban casi al borde del abismo mientras el león se acercaba lentamente ya que apenas si podía ver lo que tenia frente a el, se guiaba por su olfato y se acercaba lentamente a las princesas las cuales se separaban una de cada lado lentamente.

Discord llego rápidamente y sin saber como enfrentarlo, pero casi como si un foco se hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza para iluminar sus dudas apareció... un hechizo simple pero que podría enviar al león hacia el abismo, rápidamente junto la poca energía mágica que le quedaba y antes de efectuar el hechizo les hizo señas a sus hermanitas para que se alejaran cuanto pudieran y temblando del miedo ambas se alejaron aun mas teniendo cuidado de no alertar al felino.

Discord al ver que ellas ya no correrían peligro, se preparo, extendió los brazos listo para dar un enorme aplauso y de un movimiento sus palmas chocaron enviando una poderosa onda de energía roja, la cual agito violentamente el viento creando una poderosa rafa que obligo al león a seguir caminando enviándolo directamente hacia el borde del abismo el cual no pudo ver y termino dando un paso en falso que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia el barranco, solo se escucharon las rocas golpeando salvájemente el cuerpo del león y un fuerte sonido el cual fue el golpe final en el fondo del barranco, había muerto.

Discord y Celestia se relajaron al ver que ya no había peligro pero Luna aun seguía temblando de miedo, había estado a punto de morir y por eso sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento y en su mente se imaginaba que llegaba otro león y la hacia pedazos, eso la estaba aterrando aun mas casi al punto de un colapso y Discord se percato de la situación de su pequeña hermana y rápidamente la estrecho entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla y susurrando suavemente le dijo:

-Tranquila Luna, ya todo esta bien... nadie te hará daño, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte...- finalmente le dio un beso en su mejilla que provoco en la pony de pelaje oscuro un tenue rubor mientras su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez mas rápido y sin poder evitarlo lo observo por largo tiempo sin decir nada.

"El... esta para protegerme... no debo tener miedo estando a su lado... es... tan fuerte, tan gentil... tan amable y... cariñoso..." pensaba Luna mientras veía a su hermano mayor de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, no sabia que era eso pero se sentía tan cálido, tan reconfortante como si no existiera tristeza, miedo, odio ni ningún sentimiento negativo estando frente a el y solo siguió observándolo.

-Luna... ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Discord al notar la extraña reacción de su hermanita y separándose lentamente de ella.

-Oh... si... claro perdón hermano.- respondió Luna dejando ver un tono aun mas rojo en sus mejillas.

-Volvamos a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada...- Sugirió Celestia

-Oh claro... ya casi es el atardecer...- dijo Discord mirando el cielo que ya estaba empezando a volverse de un color dorado.

Los tres empezaron a caminar pero casi de inmediato, Discord se desplomo al suelo inconsciente y rápidamente Luna y Celestia se apresuraron a ayudarlo pero no reacciono así que con la poca magia que les quedaba unieron la magia de sus cuernos y lograron teletransportarse justo a la entrada del bosque y llevaron cargando a Discord hasta el castillo, donde después de checarlo un medico les dijo que solo estaba exhausto por "jugar" tanto y que debía evitar eso.

Luna se paso todo el tiempo cuidando de su hermano con gran esmero pues ahora... sentía algo nuevo por el que para ella lo hacia ver como una resplandeciente luz en un océano de tinieblas, y se sentía segura y feliz... no fue hasta después que ese sentimiento era amor... y que sino era correspondido, era muy difícil superarlo, de hecho su madre le dio ánimos para declararse pero su timidez pudo mas que sus sentimientos y finalmente termino guardando ese secreto hasta la fecha.


	4. Revelaciones y desiciones

Luna lo miraba con una gran ternura, deseaba acercarse a el, besarlo con todo el amor de su corazón y que después de eso despertara y le sonriera, como si hubiera roto un hechizo que lo encadenaba a la inconsciencia, pero sabia que aunque lo hiciera quizás no despertaría ademas quería besarlo cuando el le correspondiera... y solo en ese momento cuando su felicidad fuera absoluta y sus corazones latieran como uno solo.

Mientras de vuelta a la mente de Discord, aquella oscura sombra seguía con su brazo extendido y la palma abierta lista para recibir la mano de su presa la cual ya estaba lista a entregar todo solo por no perder a la única pony que ahora le da una razón para seguir viviendo. Aquel malévolo ser continuaba con esa sonrisa burlona casi sobre natural pues parecía abarcar casi toda la extensión de su cara, y con movimientos lentos y un leve temblor provocado por el miedo que se apoderaba de el al no saber que sucedería después, cuando finalmente se fusionara con esa cosa llena de maldad.

Cada centímetro que acercaba su mano, era un poco mas de miedo que se reflejaba en el temblor de su mano, que incrementaba hasta el punto de casi no poder controlarlo, estaba a un par de centímetros de estrechar aquella mano que mas parecía un manchón negro con forma de mano, parecía como si fuera solo una sombra y que si llegara a tocarla se desvanecería como niebla, aun así no tenia opción pero aquella criatura hablo tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas asustado?.- le pregunto la criatura malévola con un tono burlón en su voz.

-Si... digo... no... es... estoy bien.- respondió Discord tartamudeando y sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía y esto solo hacia que aquella criatura tenebrosa sonriera aun mas ampliamente.

Discord continuo acercando su mano hasta casi estrechar la de aquel ser que pacientemente esperaba que se la estrechara para disfrutar cada segundo de su temor, ese era el alimento de aquel ser oscuro por lo menos mientras no se fusionara con un alma, era una criatura perversa que habitaba en las profundidades mas oscuras de las mentes de las personas puras, de algún modo siempre lograba permanecer en su interior hasta que los convence y los corrompe y luego cuando aquella alma ya se empieza a pudrir, se dedica a buscar a otras almas puras e inocentes y toda su existencia ha hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero con lo único que no contaba esta vez es que alguien protegía a Discord desde el mas allá y un potente rayo de luz de un blanco puro ilumino todo aquel horrendo bosque.

Una potente voz aguda, pero a la vez suave, como la voz de un ángel haciendo estruendo por su ira de ver como su hijo era seducido por tan baja criatura de las tinieblas y del centro de ese resplandor emergió una pony que parecía casi una diosa, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, sus ojos celestes irradiaban una suave tranquilidad, su crin rubia al igual que su cola que parecían hechas de oro, su pelaje tenia unos extraños dibujos que parecían ráfagas de viento por todo su cuerpo, sus alas enormes que emitían aquel poderoso resplandor que cubría aquella zona de oscuridad casi total y llevaba una larga túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo por completo pero no tenia cutie-mark.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo!.- dijo aquella pegaso la cual rapidamente empezó a descender rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos obligando a la oscura criatura a alejarse y tratar de buscar refugio en otro lugar ya que sabia que no podía enfrentarse contra un ángel.

-Tuviste suerte chico... pero nos volveremos a ver y seras todo mio...- dijo aquella criatura malévola mientras se cubría del intenso resplandor interponiendo sus brazos y "hundiéndose" en el terreno como sino tuviera un cuerpo solido, traspasando la tierra sin alterarla, dirigiéndose justo al centro de la oscuridad que había creado que quedaba muy por debajo del "suelo" del bosque oscuro, hasta que ya no había rastro de el, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Discord ya sin temor solo fijó la mirada en aquella figura que desprendía esa suave y cálida luz, se encontraba a unos metros de el y se acercaba mostrando una sonrisa bondadosa que solo era comparable a la de la reina Sunshine, pero lo que aun no entendía Discord era... ¿porque había dicho "mi hijo"? Acaso... ella podría ser... ¿su madre?, su... verdadera madre... pero ¿como? Si ella murió.

Aun con todas las dudas en su mente Discord se dirigió lentamente hacia aquella figura mirándola con incertidumbre, quería aclarar sus dudas pero estaba tan confundido que no podía articular palabra y así se quedo durante un par de minutos, hasta que simplemente ya no aguanto el silencio y sin pensar que decirle le pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Tu... eres mi madre?.- le pregunto Discord sin darse cuenta, para luego darse cuenta e intentar disculparse pero de nuevo se quedo sin decir palabra y solo esperó respuesta de aquella pegaso brillante que solo lo miraba con cariño, sonriendole mas aun así esa pregunta la había tomado un poco por sorpresa.

-Si, lo soy... yo... te tuve entre mis brazos cuando naciste, pero sabia que si te quedabas a mi lado... podrían lastimarte... por eso con todo el dolor de mi corazón yo... hice lo que creí mejor... te deje al cuidado de la reina, yo soy la única culpable... la reina y su familia te cuidaron hasta estos días...- dijo aquella hermosa pegaso sin poder evitar romper en llanto ya que aun en espíritu, la culpa y el remordimiento la seguían atormentando, ella lo amaba, era lo único que tenia en el mundo pero... prefería quedarse sola y ponerlo en mejores manos que arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo y terminara igualmente sola y peor aun con el corazón destrozado por la tristeza.

-Bien... ya me viste y estoy perfectamente bien, ahora ya puedes irte...- dijo Discord dándole la espalda a su madre y cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas frio e insensible.

-Hijo... yo...- intento decir su madre pero fue interrumpida por Discord.-

-¡¿Tu que?!.- grito Discord con todas sus fuerzas mientras contenía la rabia que había en su corazón la cual ya estaba empezando a ponerlo sumamente alterado hasta el punto de apretar con fuerza su mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus colmillos y apretar con fuerza sus puños.

-Yo...- dijo la madre de discord haciendo una pausa, el brillo que cubría el lugar se desvaneció y todo volvió a su oscuridad habitual mientras Discord solo pensaba que ella se había ido, pero no pensaba dejarse ganar por la tristeza, bien pudo vivir feliz sin ella todos esos años, podrá seguirlo haciendo después de saber la verdad... pero algo era seguro, el dejaría a su familia adoptiva en cuanto recuperara la consciencia.

Discord pensaba que estaba solo por eso se relajo un poco e intento tranquilizarse pero dos patas lo abrazaron por su espalda cruzándose en su pecho y una suave voz se escucho junto a su oído derecho tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que se tensara por un momento.

-Yo me culpe por todo este tiempo... y me sentí aun peor cuando estaba en mi lecho de muerte... y sin tenerte a mi lado... en verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte, solo quería protegerte.- susurro suavemente su madre directo en su oído con su voz quebrada por la tristeza, apenas si podía controlarse.

Discord volteo lentamente y contemplo el verdadero rostro de su madre que era una pegaso de piel grisácea, crin y su cola eran rojizas, ojos violeta, unas cuantas pecas surcaban sus mejillas y su cutie mark tenia la imagen de una antigua rueca para hilar.

-Se que lo hiciste por mi bien... pero no me importa... hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme contigo que con la reina... te perdono mamá... pero quedate conmigo, no vuelvas a dejarme solo nunca mas.- dijo Discord devolviéndole el abrazo y dejando escapar varias lagrimas, se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y ahora su corazón volvía a sentir esa calidez y felicidad de siempre.

-Gracias hijo mio... te quiero mucho.- decía su madre también llorando de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, por todas las veces que no lo pudo abrazar durante toda su vida.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y la madre de Discord acerco su rostro al suyo y le dio un beso en su frente, era aun muy joven y haber recibido esa noticia lo había afectado mucho, pero ahora todo estaba bien otra vez, su madre había vuelto y nunca se iría, o al menos eso creía.

-Hijo... escucha, portate bien con la reina, ella te ha tratado como si fueras su propio hijo y eso es algo que jamas se lo podre pagar. También vi lo que sucedió entre tu y la princesa Celestia, pero no te preocupes, sigue buscando a alguien que te amé... seguro esta mas cerca de lo que crees.- dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla y guiñándole un ojo al final como señal de complicidad pues ella también sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Luna por el mas no se lo diría, eran las reglas y debía obedecerlas.  
-Si mamá... pero no es justo estoy causándole problemas a la reina quedándome ahí y... simplemente no me quieren, así que mejor volveré a nuestra casa y viviré en el pueblo... así no causare tantos problemas a la reina y su familia porque el haberme criado ya es suficiente, ¿no crees mami?.- explico Discord a su madre intentando que ella comprendiera su punto.

-Pues... quizás si pero estas mas seguro con ellos que en el pueblo... piénsalo bien hijo, no te aceptaran en el pueblo... ahí solo vive gente simple que teme a lo que no conoce... podrían hacerte daño... ¿seguro es lo que quieres?.- dijo su madre un tanto preocupada por la desición de su hijo.

-No soy ningún niño, madre, puedo defenderme de quienes me quieran hacer daño y se usar magia, la reina me enseño hace mucho tiempo pero... bien lo pensare, durante una semana mas me quedare con la reina mientras lo pienso y luego si es mi desición, me iré al pueblo.- dijo Discord lleno de confianza en su fuerza y su poder mágico intentando no preocupar mas a su madre.

-Muy bien hijo, espero que seas feliz sin importar lo que elijas y bueno, ya debo irme... pero si algún día me necesitas... toma esto, solo besa el rubí y yo apareceré en tus sueños, ya debes despertar y no te preocupes mas por el pasado, sigue adelante y busca tu felicidad.- le dijo su madre entregándole una cadena de oro con un pequeño relicario hecho de oro completamente, con una foto de el cuando era un bebé en los brazos de su madre y en la parte interior de la tapa se encontraba un rubí engarzado firmemente.

-Pe... pero dijiste que no te irías... yo... te necesito mamá... por favor.- dijo Discord en tono suplicante con una expresión de gran tristeza al saber que su madre se iría de nuevo, y tomándola de una de sus patas delanteras como si quisiera que se quedara para siempre.

-Lo siento hijo... pero solo puedo estar contigo cuando duermes... siempre que sueñes estaré a tu lado hijo mio, ahora debes despertar, todos están preocupados por ti, y cuando despiertes pídele a la reina la carta que te deje, hay algo importante que quiero que sepas y guardala bien.- dijo su madre abrazándolo nuevamente y dándole un ultimo beso en su frente elevándose lentamente mientras volvía a tomar aquella forma angelical que volvió a iluminar todo el horrendo lugar y con todo el amor que aun guardaba en su corazón lo convirtió en una hermosa planicie hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, repleta de flores silvestres de todo tipo, con algunos manzanos altos y frondosos llenando el lugar con una fresca sombra y reemplazando esa tétrica luna roja por un cálido y brillante sol que iluminaba todo el lugar llenándolo de una atmósfera cálida y alegre, convirtiendo aquel lugar en el paraíso mas hermoso que deseaba cualquier pony.

Discord miro aquel hermoso lugar maravillado, era como ese pequeño jardín que durante años lo había llenado de felicidad, correr entre las flores, acostarse en ellas como una gran cama aromática, en uno de sus libros había leído que hablarles a las flores las hacia crecer aun mas hermosas, pues eran seres vivientes como el así que se la pasaba todo el rato contándoles muchas cosas de el, su familia, sus sueños, esas simples flores eran sus amigas y esa visión de aquel lugar lo hizo sentirse nuevamente en el lugar que el consideraba su "lugar secreto".

Estaba maravillado con aquel lugar tanto que casi olvida a su madre, volteo a buscarla pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido, se sintió un poco triste al principio pero se alegro un poco al saber que la volvería a ver y viendo aquel relicario que mostraba la única prueba del amor de su madre, se quedo admirando la foto por largo rato hasta que finalmente decidió volver a la realidad, pero ¿como hacerlo?.

Discord estuvo pensando por varios minutos... no conocía ese mundo que el mismo había creado dentro de su mente y no sabia si con solo desear salir de ahí lo conseguiría pero seguía con varias dudas aun en su mente, pero algo le llamo la atención, el viento que giraba alegremente a su alrededor... ¡le sonreía! Y cuando vio hacia abajo se dio cuenta de algo muy raro... las flores... ¡tenían rostro! Eso lo confirmaba, estaba en un sueño, pero se le ocurrió que quizás una de las flores de ese lugar sabría como podría salir de ahí.

-Ho... hola florecillas.- saludo cortésmente Discord dirigiéndose a las flores que le sonreían amistosamente.

-¡Hola!.- dijeron todas las flores al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpen pero... ¿alguna de ustedes sabe como salir de aquí?.- pregunto discord amablemente mientras les devolvía la misma sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Porque quieres irte de aquí? Pensé que eras feliz aquí...- dijo una de las flores que sorprendentemente tenia la misma voz que Luna, eso lo tomo por sorpresa y se quedo en silencio un momento antes de responder.

-Enserio... no quisiera irme, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, este no es mi lugar, pero prometo que volveré... ammm perdón pero no se tu nombre, ¿me lo podrías decir? Por favor.

-Yo no tengo nombre solo soy "florecilla", como el resto de mis hermanas pero si tu quieres puedes decirme como gustes.- dijo muy amablemente la pequeña flor la cual tenia hermosos pétalos de color morado oscuro, eso le recordaba a su hermanita.

-Entonces, te llamare Luna ¿esta bien?.- Decidió Discord puesto que en cierto sentido le recordaba mucho a ella.

-Me gusta ese nombre, gracias.- Respondió la florecilla sonriendo ampliamente.

-De nada, entonces Luna ¿sabes como puedo volver al mundo real?.- pregunto nuevamente Discord a la pequeña flor.

-Mira hacia el sol... y desea con todo tu corazón estar junto a quien quieres.- le respondió la pequeña flor señalando con una de sus hojas el cálido y brillante sol que brillaba alto en el cielo.

Discord agradeció a esa amable flor que se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, y sabia que volvería para platicar de nuevo con ella, pero ahora debla concentrarse, así que miro directamente el sol, el cual por extraño que parezco no le molestaba en lo absoluto su resplandor.

Discord empezó a visualizar dentro de esa esfera de blanco color brillante el rostro de la pony a quien sentía debía proteger... Luna... y imaginando su sonrisa cuando el despertara, se sintió feliz de tenerla tan cerca de el y sin darse cuenta la blancura del sol poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por todo el cielo y mas y mas escenas de su vida con su hermana Luna aparecían en el blanco sol hasta que la luz se hizo tan intensa que cubrió todo el lugar dejándolo ciego por un momento.

Discord tenia sus ojos cerrados y solo veía oscuridad absoluta, pero se escuchaba algo extraño, parecía... un llanto, se escuchaba tan cerca... quería consolar a quien lloraba pero no sabia siquiera donde estaba, solo sentía que estaba acostado sobre algo blando y ahí se dio cuenta, estaba de vuelta y seguro estaba en su cama, así que abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrar la familiar imagen del techo de su habitación, un tanto borroso por que aun no podía enfocar bien su vista pero poco a poco se fue aclarando, y al voltear hacia donde escuchó aquel llanto que ahora había disminuido un poco se encontró a Luna sollozando contra las sabanas de su cama, se veía que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo y entre sus sollozos escucho un suave susurro casi imperceptible.

-Perdoname hermano... perdoname.- dijo Luna entre sollozos con su rostro hundido entre las sabanas de la cama, con una gran mancha formada por las lagrimas de la pony de pelaje oscuro tartamudeando un poco por el llanto.

Discord movió lentamente su mano, levantándola y dirigiéndola hacia la cabeza de su afligida hermana, sus sollozos remordían el corazón de Discord hasta el punto de querer abrazarla y suplicarle que ya no llore, porque sino el también podría terminar llorando, pero por lo débil que se sentía apenas podía moverse.

La mano de Discord acaricio de manera torpe la crin de Luna y sintiendo un leve temblor del cuerpo de su pequeña hermana al igual que deja de llorar por un momento y se queda paralizada, Discord susurro algo con voz débil.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Luna.- dijo Discord lentamente a su hermanita para finalmente verla levantar su cabeza y mirarlo incrédula y algo atónita, miro fijamente a su hermano mayor mientras este solo le sonreía.

-Hermano... ¡hermano, despertaste!... ¡hermano!, me alegro que estés bien, me alegro mucho... muchísimo.- dijo Luna primero en un tenue tono de voz pues aun no creía lo que veían sus ojos, y después gritando a viva voz, de gran felicidad para finalmente abrazarlo mientras sollozaba de felicidad.

-Te lo dije verdad... siempre te protegeré hermanita.- dijo Discord débilmente mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Luna.

-Hermano... creí... creí que no despertarías jamas, pensé que dormirías para siempre o... que no recordarías nada si llegabas a despertar... pero gracias a Gaia que despertaste bien... oh hermano, tuve tanto miedo.- dijo luna intentando controlar su llanto mientras sonreía de felicidad por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

-Tranquila... aquí estoy y no me alejare de ti, por cierto perdoname, no fuimos a mi lugar secreto, pero te llevare allí lo prometo, pero deja que descanse un poco.- dijo Discord mientras abrazaba a su hermanita y acariciando suavemente su espalda intentando consolarla.

-Eso... eso no importa, no importa... si... si supieras... cuanto temí por ti... si supieras lo que...- dijo Luna volviendo a sollozar un poco pero guardo silencio cuando se dio cuenta que casi revelaba su gran secreto, y se ruborizo intensamente bajando la mirada.

-Lo se... se lo que guarda tu corazón, hermanita... lo... lo escuche todo mientras llorabas, te dije que no había escuchado nada porque no quería hacerte sentir peor... pero es algo que necesito saber.- dijo Discord limpiando con cariño las lagrimas de Luna, con su garra y acariciando su mejilla sonriendole cálidamente pero ella no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna ni a dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo... tu... quizás pienses que estoy loca... pero ya no importa... diga lo que diga, tu amas a mi hermana y seguramente ella también te ama... ¿cierto?.- pregunto Luna tartamudeando un poco, con voz baja y tímida para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, esperando una reprimenda por sus sentimientos, ya que sabia que estaba mal sentir eso... pero no podía evitarlo.

-Si... la amaba pero... ella no sentía lo mismo por mi y sabes... ese día... cuando estabas llorando, yo también estaba triste, porque me había rechazado por ser... un monstruo, no te diste cuenta porque me sequé las lagrimas antes de entrar, cuando te escuche decir esas cosas... me di cuenta mas... yo no sabia si podía corresponderte... y no se si pueda hacerlo ahorita.- dijo Discord desviando la mirada al principio con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza pura y su tono de voz también pero al final la miró fijamente a los ojos los cuales mostraban una gran confusión, realmente no sabia lo que sentía por Luna y no quería lastimarla.

-No te preocupes hermano... yo... estoy feliz con saber que puedes llegar a amarme, me esforzare por mostrarte todo mi amor por ti, mi amado Discord.- dijo Luna acercándose lentamente mirándolo con gran ilusión y una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus patas delanteras para finalmente acabar recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Discord.

-¿Estas segura?... yo... yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho, solo soy el simple hijo de una costurera... y francamente estoy pensando volver al pueblo donde nací y después ya veré pero no se...- dijo Discord inseguro de su futuro al lado de su hermanita, pues se suponía que el hombre es el que debía ser el que se encargaba de las cosas importantes, sobre todo de conseguir el sustento para la familia. Pero fue silenciado por la pesuña de Luna quien lo miraba un poco asustada.

-No, no te vayas por favor... yo te necesito, aquí... aquí seras feliz, tendrás lo que desees, incluso, haré lo que me pidas... solo... no te vayas por favor, te lo suplico... no sabes desde hace cuanto te eh amado.- decía Luna con una mirada y un tono de voz suplicante, no quería perderlo porque solo deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él, le había dado todo su corazón sin poder evitarlo... y no quería evitarlo pues para ella, el era la criatura perfecta para ella, amable, fuerte, inteligente... sensible, era como el "pony" de sus sueños y no quería que se alejara de su lado.

-Lo siento hermanita... tengo que irme, esta no es mi casa, agradezco a su alteza la reina Sunshine... por haberme criado hasta ahora pero ya no puedo seguirle causando mas molestias, debo encontrar mi destino y no es aquí... quizás vaya a recorrer Equestria hasta encontrar mi camino...- dijo Discord seriamente pero mirando a Luna con cariño e intentando convencerla para que no siguiera suplicando de esa manera tan humillante, no era digno de una princesa y el era un simple pueblerino.

-Y... y ¿yo?... pensé que... al menos me permitirías acompañarte... estar a tu lado es lo único que deseo... no me importa mi corona... o mi reino o ninguna otra cosa. Dejame ir contigo hermano... te lo suplico.- dijo Luna insistentemente rogándole a su hermano mayor, con sus ojos cristalinos por la tristeza, pues tan solo con pensar que quizás no lo volvería a ver, sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos en un intenso dolor agudo que sentía vivamente sobre su pecho.

-Este es tu lugar hermanita... tu deber es quedarte aquí y cuidar de tus súbditos, yo nunca podría quedarme... por mi apariencia seria visto como un... un monstruo y podría provocarles problemas así que... mejor me iré, quizás algún día pueda volver... y pelearé por tu amor... contra quien sea. Pero... debes ser paciente... te lo pido, no puedes venir conmigo... podría ser peligroso y no quiero ponerte en peligro.- dijo Discord con firmeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermanita y la miraba fijamente.

-Contigo me siento segura... y si te vas no tendré ninguna razón para quedarme aquí... te seguiré aunque tu no quieras, porque eres la razón de mi vida hermano.- dijo Luna todavía mas insistentemente mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas haciendo un pequeño berrinche con la esperanza de que su hermano lo pensara un poco y decidiera quedarse.

-Esta bien, tranquila hermanita mira... dame un día para pensarlo y te prometo que te diré ¿si?, necesito pensarlo porque... no soy feliz aquí y tampoco me gusta ser una molestia para nadie.- dijo Discord volteando la mirada mientras sus ojos mostraban su enfado y como no habría de estarlo... le habían ocultado algo que debían haberle dicho hace años, el lo hubiera entendido, y aparte le habían dicho "monstruo" mas aparte la indiferencia de su padre adoptivo... era mucho que soportar y solo deseaba encontrar algo de paz y felicidad en su vida. Pero quizás el ir a buscar lo que deseaba por toda Equestria era algo un poco exagerado.

-Pero... pero... yo... yo quiero... ah... esta bien, deseo con todo mi corazón que te quedes... pero no puedo obligarte contra tu voluntad hermano, espero que decidas quedarte aquí... conmigo.- dijo Luna intentando decir algo que lo hiciera quedarse sin excusas pero al comprender por todo lo que había pasado su hermano, se resigno a que no podía pedirle que se quedara si el no quería, solo deseaba que decidiera quedarse y con ese pensamiento en su mente mientras terminaba de hablarle se acerco lentamente y le dio un suave, cálido y tierno beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Luna, elija lo que elija, volveré por ti, porque me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería y... saber que me amas, eso me hace creer que puedo superar cualquier peligro con tal de mantenerte a salvo, y sin temor a equivocarme te prometo que pediré tu mano en matrimonio cuando tenga la posibilidad de darte una vida prospera y tranquila hermanita, aunque no te podre dar lujos, como los que tienes aquí... ¿no extrañaras este modo de vida?.- correspondió Discord a aquel beso antes de hablarle intentando expresar en pocas palabras aquellos sentimientos difíciles de comprender incluso para él mismo.

-Solo me importa estar junto a ti, lo demás queda en segundo lugar... y si volverás entonces esperare tu regreso todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora necesitas descansar hermano, aun estas débil, yo estaré en mi cuarto así que si necesitas algo, hablame.- respondió Luna sonrojada por el beso que le había dado su hermano, solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente cuidando de no lastimarlo pero el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos hacia latir con fuerza sus corazones.

Sin querer apartarse de ese cálido, dulce y tierno abrazo lleno de amor, tuvieron que hacerlo pues Luna sabia que su hermano tenia que descansar así que separándose lentamente se miraron fijamente entre si con una expresión de felicidad que hacia años no veían el uno en el otro y sin dejar de mirarse con esa cálida sonrisa, Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta lentamente, resistiéndose a irse hasta que sintió como su flanco chocaba contra la madera de la que estaba hecha la puerta, se dio vuelta un momento para poder ver por donde iba.

Abriendo la puerta con su magia Luna salio mirando sobre su hombro a su hermano quien no la perdía de vista y finalmente con un ultimo "descansa hermano" cerro lentamente la puerta hasta que solo se escucho el clásico "clic" que se oía al cerrarla mas aun seguía viendo Luna la puerta de madera intentando imaginarse que estaría haciendo, pensando, sintiendo su hermano... era algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila, pero resignándose a que volvería se alejo y entro a su cuarto y acostándose sobre su cama mirando fijamente al techo.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero todo lo que habían platicado había sido escuchado atentamente por una figura que ahora se escondía al final del pasillo tras una enorme estatua de uno de los ancestros de las princesas y miraba alejarse lentamente a la princesa de la luna hacia su cuarto y entrar en el cerrando la puerta.

"Perdoname Luna pero... yo no puedo quedarme en este lugar y mucho menos pedir la mano de una princesa siendo yo un simple pueblerino de bajos recursos... no volveré, aunque me lo pidas pues este no es mi lugar... y aunque eh empezado a amarte debo enterrar este sentimiento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón para protegerte" pensaba afligido Discord sabiendo lo que debía hacer ese día cuando todos durmieran... debía tomar sus cosas e irse lo mas lejos que fuera posible... porque estar al lado de Luna seria simplemente imposible, ella merecía algo mejor de lo que él podía ofrecerle.


	5. La carta

Escuchen bien porque no tengo intención de repetir... sobre todo para aquel que dijo que mis comentarios de autor son tan despectivos... antes puse aquí mismo otra historia... y como uno o dos me comentaron una sola vez... después de eso nadie y simplemente no es justo... les pregunte si había algo mal en mi historia... fui amable en preguntar pero ni se molestaron en responder... ok me enoje y la quite y francamente no me importa lo que piensen pero si esa no es razón suficiente para enojarme y volverme despectivo entonces no se cual sea... así que por favor absténganse de decirme esas tonterías ok... que suficiente eh tenido... por favor... ah y recuerden que lo que escriba una persona tiene poco que ver con su personalidad...

Hola amigos mios aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi historia y bueno sin mas que decir espero disfruten porque me costo escribirlo... como vieron en el capitulo anterior... me regañaron por que supuestamente no describi bien las cosas o no se me dicen una cosa primero y luego otra en fin no se puede complacer a todos asi que espero que al menos a la mayoria les guste y... si fueran tan amables de dejar un comentario se los agradeceria en fin al capitulo.

Discord permanecía acostado pensando en si debería escapar e irse a otro lado, esos pensamientos lo atormentaban y le quitaban el sueño, ¿como se sentiría Luna cuando el se fuera?, ¿se sentiría triste?... ¿lloraría desconsoladamente?... no lo sabia pero imaginarse tal cosa hacia que su corazón se estrujara de tristeza como si una mano lo apretara con toda la fuerza posible.

Discord sentía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero de inmediato aquellos pensamientos imaginándose a Luna viviendo en una humilde casa, teniendo que trabajar los dos para ganar unos pocos bits al día y comiendo apenas un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua, sus caras afligidas por su pobreza.

Discord se preguntaba también si podría tener hijos con Luna, desde luego eran diferentes pero un poco de sangre pony corría por sus venas y si tuvieran hijos ¿como serian?... acaso... ¿se verían como él? O serian ponies normales como Luna... y entonces recordó las palabras de Celestia... "¿como serán nuestros hijos?" hasta ahora no había pensado en eso y empezaba a pensar que quizás debería alejarse para siempre... dejar que encontrara un pony con quien compartir su vida y tener a sus hijos... ponies normales y no una especie de monstruos mitad pony y mitad... quien sabe que...

Empezaba a comprender un poco las palabras de Celestia pero seguían hiriendo su corazón como largas y afiladas dagas atravesando cada centímetro de su pecho y hundiéndose hasta atravesarlo por completo pero a pesar de eso seguia repitiéndolas en su mente y pensando una y otra vez en que no podía estar junto a esa persona especial para él...

-Celestia tiene razón... soy un monstruo.- dijo finalmente en voz baja mientras repetía la misma frase en su mente pero sin percatarse siquiera de que lo había dicho y estando totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-No eres un monstruo...- dijo una cálida y suave voz a un lado de donde Discord yacía acostado, era una voz familiar pero Discord no sabia ni como actuar... aun sentía algo de enojo porque nunca le había dicho la verdad sobre su madre biológica aun así solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Si lo soy... y no pertenezco aquí... Luna merece a un verdadero pony que le haga compañía... no a una "cosa" como yo... me iré de este lugar... y así... ella tendrá que encontrar su propia felicidad lejos de mi...- dijo finalmente Discord a la reina en un tono frio y monótono sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Te equivocas... su felicidad sera solo a tu lado, sin importar en donde se encuentren... y si la abandonas solo se lastimaran, tu tendrás que lidiar con ponies que te podrían odiar incluso solo por tu forma de ser y ella... jamas podría dejar de amarte... lo eres todo para ella, así que piensa bien cual sera tu desición porque podrías cometer un grave error.- explicó la reina acercándose un poco e intentando poner su casco sobre el hombro de Discord pero al leve contacto con su piel, sacudió con fuerza su cuerpo evitando el contacto.

-si me ocultaste lo de mi madre... ¿porque debería creer que en verdad me dices la verdad y no solamente quieres convencerme de que me quede aquí por otro motivo?.- pregunto con un ligero tono de amargura Discord mientras se volteaba y miraba con esa misma amargura a la reina.

-porque yo quizás no tuve el valor de decírtelo porque no quería perder tu cariño pero se que hice mal, aun asi solo te digo la verdad... y la prueba de mis palabras esta en su habitación... en su diario... revisalo si no me crees a mi y si después de verlo aun deseas marcharte, no te detendremos...- dijo la reina mirándolo con su mirada afligida y arrepentida, sus ojos vidriosos por todo el llanto que derramó anteriormente esperando a que Discord recobrara la conciencia, culpándose cada segundo de lo sucedido y deseando que no le pasara nada malo.

-Yo... yo creo en Luna, en el amor que me tiene pero... se que no soy digno de ella... soy solo un plebeyo hijo de una costurera... tengo que buscar mi camino y pensar las cosas... pero volveré a pedir su mano en matrimonio... eso puedo jurarlo.- dijo Discord con determinación en su voz aunque algo inseguro al principio pues lo que le habia dicho la reina lo había dejado algo pensativo.

-Tu no tienes nada que probarnos a nosotros... tu siempre seras parte de nuestra familia, y seras mas que digno para Luna, porque no importa el estatus social o económico... solo importa el amor y aunque tu no estas seguro de tus sentimientos, ella si y te puedo asegurar que aquí serias muy feliz durante toda tu vida, pero si sientes que debes probarte algo a ti mimo, no puedo detenerte pero estaré rezándole a Gaia por tu bienestar.- dijo la reina con sabiduría, resignándose a la idea de que el se iría sin importar lo que dijeran, no eran su verdadera familia y por eso solo podían preocuparse por él, mientras Discord la miraba algo desconfiado

-comprendo pero... antes de irme quiero pasar un ultimo día con ella, la llevare a mi lugar secreto... cuando las escuche a ti y a Celestia hablar sobre mi madre verdadera iba a pedirte que nos prepararas a mi y a Luna unos cuantos bocadillos para comer allá... pero paso lo que paso y... no pude llevarla, ¿podrias prepararnos algo para mañana temprano?.- le pidió Discord a la reina después de explicarle pero ya no habia nada de furia en el, su comportamiento había vuelto a ser el de antes.

-Claro hijo, lo preparare con gusto y también preparare algo para que lleves en tu viaje, pero ¿estas seguro que quieres irte? Porque... este es tu hogar... el lugar donde perteneces, amando y protegiendo a Luna y...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Discord la abrazó sorpresivamente con mucho cariño aunque por mas que aceptara lo que le pedía su hijo, no deseaba que se fuera.

-Perdón... lamento haberme comportado tan frio y cruel contigo pero... me sentía traicionado, sentía que no podía confiar en ti... pero me equivoque madre, lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Desearía poder quedarme pero... hay tantas cosas que deseo saber sobre mi, sobre mi origen y si es posible encontrar la fuerza para poder hacer feliz a Luna... no me siento capaz siquiera de poder pedirle su mano... por favor trata de comprenderme.- se disculpo Discord hablando con la voz temblorosa, claro antes se había sentido traicionado pero al ver los ojos llorosos de la reina pudo ver una preocupación genuina y al pedirle que se quedara por Luna y no por ella se disipo todo pensamiento negativo que antes habían invadido su mente.

-No te preocupes hijo lo comprendo y te perdono, se que en verdad no tenias intenciones de ser así pero la noticia de tu madre debió afectarte mucho aun así no quiero que te vayas, podría pasarte algo malo... y aunque no sea tu verdadera madre te quiero como si lo fuera, y para una madre perder a un hijo es como si le quitaran la vida misma, no quiero perderte... y te suplico que no nos abandones.- decía la reina abrazando con fuerza a Discord, sollozando con temor en su voz pues temía perderlo y Discord solo sentía como cada lagrima caía sobre su espalda sintiendo que no podía resignarse por completo a la idea de dejar que partiera a un lugar desconocido

-Tranquila madre... no llores por favor... me hace... sentir culpable el escuchar tu llanto y me dan ganas de llorar también...- dijo Discord con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos, conteniendo sus lagrimas y sintiéndose culpable por su desición pues sentía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero también era lo correcto porque necesitaba buscar su camino, saber quien era... y si es posible encontrar a alguien de su especie para tener a alguien que sea como él y no sentirse como una cosa rara entre ponies.

-Lo... lo siento pero... no puedo evitarlo... sigo pensando que tengo la culpa por no haberte dicho las cosas a su tiempo y ahora te quieres ir y dejarnos, si apenas tienes 15 años... podría pasarte algo, por favor quedate, te lo suplico.- dijo la reina entre cortadamente por su llanto que se había vuelto desconsolado mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a su hijo.

-Ma... mami por favor... te lo suplico, no llores, entiendo que quieras que me quede... y volveré te lo juro pero necesito buscar mi destino, entiéndelo por favor, tu no puedes darme las respuestas que quiero así que entiéndeme y dejame ir... prometo que volveré, pero para de llorar por favor.- dijo Discord con la voz temblorosa casi quebrada mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas que querían salir. Sentía su corazón afligido por hacer sufrir de esa manera a la reina.

-Lo siento...- dijo la reina mientras seguía llorando e inesperadamente sintió como las lagrimas de Discord caían también sobre su pelaje mojándolo poco a poco y escuchando sus suaves sollozos pues el siempre había pensado que llorar era cosa de niños, el ya tenia 15 años y debía ser fuerte sin importar la situación.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio abrazándose con fuerza pues se querían mucho pero el destino de cada uno era distinto y debían aceptar lo inevitable sobre todo la reina que mientras permanecía en silencio pensaba una y otra vez en las razones de su hijo y calmándose pudo pensar mas "fríamente" pues aun ese instinto de madre le decía que podría pasarle algo, pero finalmente termino pensando en una solución.

-Te... te dejare ir hijo pero... promete que llevaras contigo esto...- dijo la reina terminando con el abrazo y mirando a su hijo aun con un leve sollozo para luego hacer brillar su cuerno en un color blanco con destellos dorados, se empezó a formar una esfera sobre su cuerno y un potente destello cubrió la habitación por un par de segundos después de los cuales hizo aparecer un hermoso anillo dorado con un zafiro azul mágico engarzado y con grabados de antiguas runas por todo el anillo. Con su magia lo hizo levitar hasta ponerlo en una de las garras de Discord.

-Claro... prometo llevarlo en mi viaje, pero ya no llores por favor. Pero ¿que es esto?.- pregunto Discord algo extrañado pues nunca había visto algo así antes mientras secaba sus lagrimas para luego secar las de la reina también pues no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Esto hijo es un anillo mágico de protección, son muy antiguos y este fue el regalo de mi padre antes de irse a ocupar su trono en el reino celestial, y ahora es todo tuyo hijo, ya que no podre estar a tu lado al menos con la magia contenida en este anillo sera suficiente para poder evitar cualquier peligro y también permite conectar nuestras mentes, así si me necesitas solo tienes que pensar en mi y yo apareceré, donde quiera que estés.- dijo la reina mas tranquila y volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa habitual lo cual hizo que Discord también sonriera.

-Gracias madre... gracias por protegerme en todo este tiempo... no se como podría retribuírtelo, pero lo haré cumpliendo mi promesa de volver sano y salvo y cuando aclare mis sentimientos me casaré con Luna porque aun sin leer su diario se que ella me ama, y siempre ha estado ahí a mi lado, aunque yo estaba demasiado ciego como para notarlo... pero ya me quite la venda de los ojos y ahora tengo pensado encontrar el verdadero amor... el que perdura aun después de la muerte.- dijo Discord con confianza, sonriendo e hinchando el pecho con orgullo pues el pensaba que el que Luna lo amara era no solo un honor sino un motivo mas para ser feliz sin importar las adversidades.

-No me agradezcas hijo, es lo que toda madre haría por su hijo y espero encuentres lo que buscas y vuelvas pronto a tu hogar ya que nosotros estaremos esperando tu regreso.- dijo la reina abrazando afectuosamente a Discord y dándole un beso en la frente se separo de él dispuesta a retirarse de la habitación.

-Por cierto... mi madre me dijó que tenias una carta que escribió antes de... morir, ¿podrías dármela? por favor, quisiera leerla antes de dormir.- le pidió Discord a la reina antes de que siquiera se diera vuelta.

-Pero... ¿como... sabes de esa carta?.- pregunto la reina sorprendida mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, pues había guardado esa carta en un lugar donde sabia que no la encontraría porque esa carta era la única prueba de que no era su verdadera madre aun así solo se quedó esperando la respuesta.

-Es que vi a mi madre cuando estaba inconsciente... ella me salvo de un espíritu maligno... y finalmente me dijo sobre la carta antes de marcharse... por eso deseo saber lo que escribió para mi... por favor.- respondió Discord mirando a su madre de tal forma que casi parecía que le estuviera suplicando desde el fondo de su corazón y su tono de voz confirmaba ese hecho.

-Esta bien... la traeré, tu quedate ahí y descansa si hijo, mañana tendrás un largo y cansado día junto a Luna y después necesitas energías para hacer tu viaje, así que solo espera, no tardare.- dijo la reina sonriendole alegremente para luego salir de la habitación e ir a buscar aquella carta.

"solo espero que mañana Luna te haga comprender que no importa el pasado y que no nos importa de donde vienes, te queremos tal y como eres Discord, date cuenta de eso y quedate con nosotros" pensó la reina aferrándose a ese deseo, ese anhelo de que su hijo entrara en razón mientras buscaba en un escondite que tenia en su habitación.

Mientras la reina buscaba en su escondite el cual era un agujero que ella misma hizo en una de las paredes de su habitación y que permanecía oculto por un hechizo, el cual solo ella podía quitar, dentro había un espacio grande para guardar muchas cosas, entre ellas estaban retratos hechos a mano de su familia, recuerdos de su niñez, joyas especiales que no solo eran exquisitas a la vista sino que tenían un gran poder mágico y también varios pergaminos que contenían hechizos prohibidos que ningún ojo de pony debería ver.

Discord continuaba meditando en silencio agradeciendo que la reina fuera tan comprensiva pero aun no terminaba de digerirlo... que alguien que no era su verdadera madre lo amara tanto... quizás a este tipo de dudas se refería ella al no querer decirle que no era su verdadera madre.

Discord rapidamente dejo a un lado esas dudas pues sabia bien que lo había criado desde que era solo un bebé así que seguramente y sin temor a equivocarse... lo quería como si fuera su hijo y por eso temía que le sucediera algo malo, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien que lo quisiera tanto y se sentía muy tonto por haber tratado tan cruelmente a la primera pony que se preocupo por él.

-Hermano... que... quería ver que estuvieras bien... ¿como te sientes?.- le pregunto Luna desde la entrada de la habitación en un tono un tanto tímido.-

-Pasa Luna, siéntate junto a mi, si quieres. Estoy bien gracias... no fue nada físico solo me desmaye asi que no tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo Discord sonriendo alegremente y haciéndole un ademan a Luna para que entrara.

Luna entró tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, pues no sabia como actuar frente a su hermano, ya que el sabia que lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora se sentía un poco tonta ya que temía actuar así frente a quien amaba. Se sentó junto a la cama y solo se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Discord.

-¿Quieres ir mañana a mi "lugar secreto"?, se que es algo tarde pero... ya sabes paso lo que paso y no pude llevarte... entonces ¿que dices Luna?.- le pregunto Discord mientras lentamente extendía su brazo y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente y la miraba dulcemente con una tierna sonrisa.

-Cla... claro hermano... iría contigo a donde fuera, con tal de que no te alejes de mi y... escuche lo que dijiste, ¿es verdad?... ¿es verdad que mi amor te da una razón mas para ser feliz?.- pregunto Luna temblando suavemente de felicidad mientras sus ojos se volvían mas cristalinos como si fuera a derramar dulces lagrimas de felicidad.

-Si lo es hermanita querida... tan real como que el sol se levanta todos los días... mi deseo de protegerte hace que quiera superar cualquier obstáculo... incluso dar mi vida por ti, porque tu me diste tu corazón y ese regalo es invaluable... y no pienso desperdiciarlo, al contrario... pienso corresponderlo.- respondió Discord mirando fijamente a Luna, mostrando ese cálido brillo que provenía directamente de su corazón, sus sentimientos tan puros como la nieve mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Y bueno... iremos mañana temprano y estaremos todo el día ahí y quizás... piense en quedarme... no quiero que llores por mi culpa.- añadió Discord después de una pequeña pausa, para finalmente frotar su nariz con la de Luna cariñosamente.

-E... ¿enserio?... es lo que deseo... pero aun diciéndome eso... no se que esperar... no puedo evitar que busques las respuestas que necesitas... pero te prometo que esperare... toda la eternidad tu regreso y que cuando estemos juntos de nuevo... sera para siempre.- dijo Luna haciendo pausas pues no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo y su expresión reflejaba esa duda pues evitaba mirar a Discord a los ojos cuando dudaba.

-Gracias Luna pero no tienes porque dudar... si me voy, volveré y si me quedo, estaré contigo para siempre, eso lo juro y tengo a Gaia de testigo, así que no temas más porque ahora que lo se, dejaras de sufrir esperando que tu amor sea correspondido hermanita.- dijo Discord con mucho cariño acercando lentamente su rostro al de su hermanita, tomándola suavemente de su mentón y guiando su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente.

-Yo... todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado para siempre... te amo hermano.- susurró suavemente Luna sonrojándose por la proximidad de sus rostros mientras adivinaba que iba a pasar después cerrando suavemente sus ojos y preparando sus labios para recibir a los de Discord.

-Yo... también deseo estar a tu lado... porque quiero que seas feliz.- susurro Discord acercándose cada vez mas a los labios de Luna mientras su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría de su pecho y Luna estaba aun mas deseosa de ese beso que había esperado por tres años y finalmente sucedería.

Discord estaba a solo centímetros de tener su primer y mas dulce beso, el que recordaría por el resto de su vida pues seria con la pony que mas lo amaba en todo este mundo, esa idea lo hacia desear entregarle totalmente su corazón como ella se lo había dado y despejaba poco a poco todas las dudas de su mente dejando solo a sus sentimientos dominar sus acciones.

-Oye hijo... aquí esta la...- dijo la reina pero no termino la frase ya que vio sorprendida aquella escena y con sus palabras había interrumpido sin querer aquel hermoso momento romántico provocando que Discord y Luna se separaran inmediatamente.

-Ma... madre... ho... hola, yo solo... vine a ver que mi hermano estuviera bien... si... solo eso.- dijo Luna sonriendo nerviosamente sudando frio por temor a que le dijera algo su madre, dejando ver el el intenso rojo de sus mejillas que casi parecían tomates.

-Si... so... solo estábamos hablando... emm no hacíamos nada malo.- agrego Discord igualmente sonrojado mientras desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados y se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Tranquilos... se que no es nada malo el demostrarse el amor y el cariño que se tienen pero... deberían elegir un lugar mas privado para hacerlo saben, ven Luna deja descansar a tu hermano, mañana tendrás todo el día, para demostrarle cuanto lo amas.- dijo la reina después de lanzar una pequeña risita por la actitud cómica de los dos al ser sorprendidos para finalmente guiñarle un ojo al mencionarle lo del día de mañana, ella comprendía los sentimientos de ambos y no quería que se sintieran cohibidos al expresarlos y menos frente a ella.

-Si... gracias mami, es que... nos sorprendiste en el momento mas intimo y por eso reaccionamos asi, perdón la próxima primero cerraremos la puerta.- dijo Luna aun un tanto apenada y con las mejillas aun rojas se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches mi amado hermano... descansa.- agrego Luna antes de salir de la habitación mientras besaba su pesuña para luego "soplar" ese beso en dirección a discord.

-Buenas noches mi querida hermanita... ten dulces sueños.- respondió Discord antes de que Luna saliera mientras con sus garras atrapaba el beso y lo dirigía a su mejilla para luego devolverle el beso, el cual Luna igualmente atrapó y con una ultima sonrisa ella se retiró a su habitación.

-Estas seguro de que no la amas? Porque... para besarla tienes que sentir algo muy fuerte por ella...- le pregunto la reina en un tono ligeramente insinuante.

-Yo... sentí... mis dudas desaparecer... casi sentí como le entregaba todo mi corazón, madre... sin dudas sin... confusión, eso es lo que quiero...- le respondió Discord un poco confundido por aquel momento en el que solo su corazón lo guiaba sin dudas, sin nada mas que el sentimiento puro.

-Esta bien hijo, no te preocupes... no se manda en el corazón. Aun así tendrás todo el tiempo mañana para quitarte tus dudas y sentir plenamente la felicidad pura que solo da el amor, aprovechalo porque es el regalo que Luna tiene solo para ti y para nadie mas.- dijo la reina para tranquilizar a su hijo lo cual funciono ya que el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa lo cual la tranquilizó.

-Aqui tienes la carta hijo... no la eh abierto, estaba dirigida a ti y por eso solo la guarde durante estos años, espero que lo que te diga tu madre sea algo que no te haga sentir triste... yo dejare que la leas tranquilamente, buenas noches hijo.- añadió la reina haciendo levitar la carta de su madre hasta depositarla en una de las garras de Discord. Para finalmente salir de la habitación pero con una ligera preocupación de que el contenido de aquella carta fuera a afectar a Discord.

-Buenas noches madre, que descanses.- dijo Discord antes de que la reina saliera la habitación y cuidadosamente tomando la carta entre sus garras empezó a romper el sello de cera con delicadeza, como si la carta fuera de cristal.

Discord empezó a desenrollar el papiro lentamente dejando ver una letra un tanto temblorosa pues la había escrito su madre en su lecho de muerte. Mientras intentaba descifrar lo que decía la carta, pensaba en ¿que es lo que podría decir aquella carta?... e imaginándose a su madre sujetando con dificultad el lápiz en su boca mientras intentaba hacer una letra mas o menos legible, escribiéndola solo para él, eso provoco que su rostro mostrara una expresión de tristeza muy grande proveniente del dolor de su corazón, su madre había muerto y por mas que lo deseara no podría revivirla.

Poco a poco tradujo la temblorosa letra de la carta mientras la leía en silencio y mas o menos decía esto:

"Mi querido hijo, te pido me disculpes por haberte abandonado, pero no podía mantenerte conmigo, ese error me pesara incluso en la muerte pero al menos se que estoy haciendo lo correcto.  
Yo espero que cuando seas mayor comprendas al leer esta carta mi preocupación, este pueblo solo esta lleno de ponies que poco les importan los demás y temen a todo lo diferente... no quisiera que te pasara algo, ademas no podía permitir que tu padre te encontrara, solo te usaría para hacer el mal y no quiero que seas como él.  
Espero que bajo el cuidado de la reina logres encontrar la felicidad que yo hubiera deseado darte y en mi lecho de muerte, muriendo de una enfermedad desconocida que me mata poco a poco solo puedo decirte finalmente que yo siempre te estaré cuidando desde el cielo y que sin importar en donde me encuentre yo siempre te amaré hijo mio.

Ten una vida feliz y tranquila, y busca el amor de una buena pony que yo esperare al día en que finalmente nos volvamos a ver."

Discord terminó de leer la carta con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras intentaba sonreír pero sin mucho éxito ya que sus labios temblaban pues sentía una mezcla indescriptible de alegría por tan bellas palabras en los últimos momentos de vida de su madre y el dolor de que no podría tenerla a su lado para cuidarlo ni tendría jamas sus cálidos abrazos, eso lo hacia sentir inmensamente triste.

Discord cerro los ojos e intento tranquilizarse un poco mientras abrazaba con cuidado la carta sobre su pecho pensando en el rostro de su madre sonriendole cálidamente, tenia que verla de nuevo esa noche y sabia como llamarla pero... después de tranquilizarse un poco volvió a leer de nuevo la carta sonriendo con gran alegría, atesoraría esa vieja y amarillenta carta durante toda su vida.

A pesar de ver esa carta con tanta felicidad, hubo algo que le pareció un poco extraño... ¿su... padre?, no había mencionado antes a su padre... ¿que significaba eso?, quizás su madre podría responderle cuando la viera en sus sueños esa noche. Se sentía algo intrigado de saber quien era su padre, y porque su madre decía que solo lo llevaría a hacer el mal.

Aun con sus dudas el pensaba que debía proteger aquella carta pues sea como fuere era el ultimo recuerdo de su madre, no podía dejar que la carta se rompiera o que se deteriorara por el tiempo, pensaba en alguna solución pero no podía recordar hechizo alguno que cumpliera ese propósito hasta que sin querer rosó suavemente una parte del pergamino contra su anillo.

De pronto el anillo se ilumino mientras dos lineas serpenteantes de color azul envolvían el pergamino y gentilmente lo enrollaban para finalmente atraerlo hacia el zafiro engarzado en su anillo y cuando dejo de brillar lo primero que vio fue la carta enrollada en el interior de esa piedra preciosa ovalada, protegiendo el único recuerdo de su verdadera madre.

-Wow... eso fue... increíble.- dijo sorprendido por la poderosa magia de aquel anillo y ahora tenia dos recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre... el anillo que le dio la reina, su madre adoptiva y dentro de este la carta que permanecería eternamente en su interior, ese anillo y esa carta era la prueba fehaciente de que ambas lo amaban incondicionalmente y era algo que debía atesorar.

Detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Discord la reina miraba atentamente como Discord sonreía mirando fijamente su anillo y al confirmar que todo estaba bien, que no se sentía triste o afligido por lo que decía la carta de su madre, la reina decidió retirarse a dormir sonriendo satisfactoriamente por lo sucedido y feliz de ver sonreír a Discord pues había pasado por cosas difíciles en muy poco tiempo.

Finalmente sintiendo que el sueño lo vencía, decidió buscar la posición mas cómoda posible y cerras los ojos para dirigirse al mundo de los sueños, donde pronto se encontró rodeado por aquel hermoso paisaje donde se sentía la suave y dulce brisa de un día cálido de primavera, el enorme campo de flores que sonreían alegremente al ser bañadas por la cálida luz dorada proveniente del sol, y aquellas montañas a lo lejos creaban la ilusión de que había al mas allá.

Discord se sentía feliz de estar nuevamente en aquel bello lugar, respiraba hondamente llenando sus pulmones de esas dulces fragancias florales que le regalaban todas esas flores, ansiaba estar de nuevo en su "lugar secreto" pero esta vez... no iría solo, su yegua especial, aquella que hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza estaría a su lado.

Luna lo acompañaría y en ese hermoso lugar quizás... descubriría hasta donde pueden llegar dos personas que se aman con todo su corazón... llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo... sentir sus cuerpos mezclarse en un ardiente abrazo, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo y sus espíritus tan unidos que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Si, Discord había escuchado todas esas cosas maravillosas acerca del amor, pero ¿sentía lo mismo que su amada?... ¿podía corresponder los sentimientos que Luna le estaba ofreciendo?, porque si realmente no la amaba, solo la lastimaría, pero ¿como podía estar realmente seguro de que sus sentimientos eran genuinos?.

Tal vez al estar solos podría responder esa duda pero justo ahora todo eso empezó a dar vuelta en su cabeza y sobre todo volvió a pensar en la carta así que entro al campo de flores y como la vez anterior todas las flores lo saludaron y el les regreso el saludo para finalmente dirigirse hasta donde estaba aquella flor de pétalos oscuros que le había dado el nombre de su amada hermanita... Luna.

-Hola Luna volví así como te lo prometí.- saludo Discord a la hermosa flor mientras acariciaba sus pétalos con suavidad.

-Siempre supe que volverías, y me alegra que lo hicieras.- respondió la flor sonriendo cariñosamente aceptando la caricia de Discord.

-Tengo que hablar con mi madre de algo importante, pero cuando termine te prometo que pasare el resto del tiempo aquí contigo ¿esta bien?.- dijo Discord con una expresión mas seria.

-Esta bien, te esperare.- respondió la pequeña flor sonriendole mientras lo veía alejarse caminando atraves del camino que formaba el paisaje naturalmente.

Discord continuo caminando por aquel camino que dividía dos grandes secciones repletas de flores hasta llegar a un pequeño montículo que servia perfectamente de asiento y después de sentarse, ahí buscó el collar que le había dado su madre, lo abrió y por un momento se quedo viendo aquella fotografía... le enternecía un poco ver la sonrisa de su madre mientras lo miraba a él de bebé.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado un buen rato observando aquella fotografía hasta que apareció como un rayo el motivo por el cual había ido a aquel hermoso lugar, debía hablar con su madre, debía saber de una vez cual era su origen pues eso siempre lo había hecho pensar en mas de una ocasión.

Sin perder mas tiempo hizo lo que su madre le había dicho, besó el rubí que estaba en el interior del relicario y esperó a que su madre apareciera, y de inmediato una blanca y brillante luz apareció a unos cuantos metros en el aire y dando paso a la angelical figura de una pegaso blanca que irradiaba esa tranquilizadora luz blanca.

-Hola hijo, ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto su madre después de saludarlo acercándose hasta aterrizar a su lado.

-Hola madre... pues quería verte sabes y ademas... leí la carta, gracias por tan bellas palabras pero... dime ¿porque dices que mi padre es malo?, ¿de donde provengo?... siempre me lo eh preguntado y... solo tu puedes darme esa respuesta.- respondió Discord algo pensativo, para luego preguntarle mirándola fijamente con esa mirada de incertidumbre de no saber quien era él.

-Yo... tu padre... bueno hijo veras tu... tu naciste de mi después de que... un maleante me... sometiera y... me... me...- respondió la madre de Discord pero sin poder terminar ya que mientras mas recordaba aquella noche donde concibió a su hijo, en parte era tan doloroso pues había sido violada, pero de no haber sido así no habría tenido la alegría de tener un hermoso hijo y simplemente su voz se quebró y las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Madre... ¿que... que pasa?, no llores por favor... lo siento, no debí preguntar... solo quería saber pero ya... ya no me importa, no si te hago llorar.- dijo Discord abrazando inmediatamente a su madre intentando tranquilizarla, ahora había hecho llorar a su verdadera madre... ahora se sentía aun mas culpable, sus decisiones solo lastimaban a quienes amaban y... empezaba a pensar que quizás no era buena idea el irse en ese viaje.

-No... no te preocupes hijo es que... aquel dia a mi me... violaron... estaba pasando por un callejon y... otro pony me sujeto... me sometió y... me hizo lo que quiso... me dejo tirada en ese lugar y cuando pasaron los meses... supe que me había dejado embarazada... eso me afectó.- Dijo su madre sollozando desconsoladamente mientras intentaba explicarle a su hijo hablando entre cortadamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila madre eso ya pasó, no tienes porque llorar... yo... no debí preguntar... perdoname, por favor perdoname... solo deja de llorar por favor.- dijo Discord pensando principalmente en lograr tranquilizar a su madre pero también pensando en lo que le había contado, sintiendo su dolor, sintiendo tal furia de querer tomar a ese pony y golpearlo, torturarlo si era posible hasta hacerlo suplicar por su vida.

Pero en ese momento Discord se quedo repasando una sola palabra "pony"... ¿como era posible? El no era un pony como los demás así que... ¿como pudo haber sido... violada por otro pony... no tenia sentido pero el no podía preguntárselo así como así.

Discord espero pacientemente a que su madre se tranquilizara para poder siquiera llamar su atención pues no quería que volviera a ponerse a llorar, la amaba y no la haría sufrir solo por el simple hecho de querer saber de su origen, no valía el dolor de su querida madre.

-madre... pero si fue un pony... entonces ¿porque no soy como los demás?... ¿porque me convertí en... un monstruo?.- le pregunto Discord a su madre cuando percibió que ella estaba mas tranquila y que no se sobresaltaría por esa pregunta.

-Hijo... yo... no se solo... tu naciste con esa apariencia y yo solo pensé que...- dijo su madre tomando una actitud mas nerviosa, tratando de explicarle a su hijo pero evitando su mirada. Al final se quedo callada pensando en ¿que decirle a su hijo? Pues desafortunadamente la verdad era aun mas complicada de lo que hubiera querido.

Discord miraba atentamente a su madre quien no sabia ni que decirle pues los planes malévolos de su padre era algo que no podía permitir que se realizaran, y al final termino pensando en que quizás era mejor decirle la verdad así que levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hijo cuando de pronto una enorme sombra gigante y oscura apareció tapando al resplandeciente sol y creando un eclipse lunar y una tenebrosa media luz que bañaba todo el lugar siguiéndole después un potente terremoto el cual sacudió todo el lugar.

De la tierra emergió un charco de sangre que se hizo mas y mas grande hasta llegar muy cerca de donde estaban Discord y su madre, ellos miraron sorprendidos y un poco temerosos aquella horrible escena pues mientras se formaba el "lago" de sangre aterradores gritos surgieron como si estuvieran torturando cruelmente miles de almas inocentes.

Del centro de aquel "lago" rojizo emergió una sombra oscura... Discord la reconoció de inmediato, era la sombra que le había prometido poder y gloria a cambio de su alma pero... esta vez se veía diferente, no parecía venir a ofrecerle aquel trato de nuevo... no podía explicarlo, solo parecía diferente.

-Vaya, vaya... así que esa es la mejor historia que se te pudo ocurrir Aura... eres patética sabes... ¡vamos! Dile al chico la verdad... o sino yo se la voy a decir...- dijo aquella malévola sombra mientras miraba a la madre de Discord de forma arrogante pues el conocía la verdad al igual que ella.

-Tu... ¡tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí!, ¡largo!.- dijo tartamudeando algo indecisa, pero finalmente grito con fuerza levantándose y cubriendo las cercanías de donde estaban Discord y ella con sus suaves y cálidos rayos de luz, preparada a pelear si era necesario.


	6. Verdad y perdida

Bien no esperaba menos de ustedes... ahora van a dejar de ponerme reviews eh?... bueno haganlo... como dije no me importa y para no quitarles su valioso tiempo de lectura ya no dejare comentarios... asi es mejor creo... no quiero gastar mis palabras mas de lo necesario. A la historia entonces y disfrutenla, para algo la subo aqui...

-Él merece saber la verdad... sino de ti entonces sera de mi... escucha... hijo... yo eh poseído a miles de almas... en este charco de sangre están todos y cada uno, pobres estúpidos que se dejaron llevar por su lado oscuro condenándose a una eternidad de sufrimiento en mi mundo pero...- empezó a explicar aquella sombra malévola mirando fijamente a Discord con indiferencia como sino fuera nada pues pensaba que el no debería de saberlo... solo debería obedecer sus ordenes. Haciendo una pausa dramática para ponerle algo de suspenso a su explicación.

-Pe... pero ¿que?.- insistió Discord desconcertado e impaciente por saber la verdad y sobre todo por el hecho de haberlo llamado "hijo" ¿que significaba?, pero a pesar de sus dudas prefirió no decir mas hasta escuchar el resto de la historia.

-¡Te dije que te fueras, maldita sombra malévola!.- volvió a gritar con mas fuerza en su voz y mas temor en su corazón de que Discord supiera su "verdadero destino" que tenia planeado su padre para él.

-Obligame... pero claro, no eres tu a quien le importa verdad. Vamos hijo acercate a la orilla y te diré toda la verdad, todo lo que te han ocultado y sobre todo la verdadera razón del porque te dejo esta inútil con la reina Sunshine.- dijo mirando primero despectivamente a Aura y volviendo la vista hacia Discord cambiando su forma de hablar por aquella labiosa y seductora, atrayendo su atención

-Hijo... no lo escuches, no creas nada de lo que te diga, es solo un maldito mentiroso que solo quiere hacerte caer en una de sus trampas.- le pidió su madre mientras lo miraba con una expresión temerosa, cosa que hizo dudar a Discord pues casi parecía que estaba ocultando algo, lo veía en sus ojos así que decidió ignorar a su madre y empezar a caminar hacia el lago sangriento.

-Si es cierto... entonces ¿porque tienes miedo de que sepa la verdad?... madre... pero te haré caso si me dejas ver en tu mente si dices la verdad... igual sabre la verdad pero al menos sera de ti y no de un... malévolo ser.- dijó Discord mirando seriamente a su madre, él sentía que algo andaba mal pero quería estar seguro, ya le habían mentido suficiente aunque sea por protegerlo pero ¡esta mal mentir! O al menos eso le enseñaron... ¿que ironía no?.

-Yo... yo solo... no puedo permitir que sepas hijo... no lo entiendes... solo... hazme caso sin cuestionarme... en verdad lo hago por protegerte, confiá en mi...-dijo Aura nerviosa por no saber que responder... ella sabia que si conocía la verdad sus esperanzas y sueños se desvanecerían pues su destino no había sido otro que el ser un simple esclavo del mal. Y finalmente le suplico con su mirada de arrepentimiento que no le preguntara nada... ya que el solo recordar cada palabra que le dijo aquel pony la hacia temblar de miedo.

-Entonces... no me dejas otra opción madre... necesito saber de donde provengo... cual es mi origen y si tengo que preguntárselo a una tétrica sombra malévola... pues así lo haré solo para saber lo que necesito y luego seguir con mi vida.- dijo Discord seriamente mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez mas y mas seria hasta mostrar una rara mezcla entre enojo y decepción pues su madre no había confiado en él, no les había dicho la verdad.

-Pero...- intento insistir Aura pero sabia que era inútil, él estaba decidido a saber la verdad así que no intentó detenerlo aunque permaneció observando atentamente por si esa malévola sombra intentaba algo.

-Bien... muy bien hijo ahora solo acercate y te prometo que te diré la verdad.- dijo aquella malvada sombra que lo miraba con ansiedad mientras abria sus brazos invitándolo a acercarse sin temor.

Discord se acerco lentamente, pero sabia que no podía confiar en aquel ser así que a un metro de la orilla de ese lago sangriento se detuvo y solo se quedo mirando seriamente en espera de una explicación, pero la sombra no le decía nada pensando que se acercaría a la orilla como le había pedido.

-Muy bien... ya estoy aquí... ahora dime.- dijo Discord con una expresión de desconfianza en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos y pisaba impacientemente el suelo una y otra vez.

-Acercate... te diré lo que quieres saber... solo un poco mas...- dijo aquella sombra labiosamente mirando fijamente a los ojos de Discord mientras movía sus dedos impacientemente.

-Aquí estoy muy bien... ahora habla...- se negó Discord quedándose en el mismo sitio y acentuando su impaciencia, esperando la respuesta que deseaba pues algo le dijo que era una trampa el acercarse al lago y no pensaba dejar que tomaran ventaja de él.

-Muy bien entonces... escucha atentamente...- dijo aquella sombra mientras daba una leve pisada en el lago de sangre y una enorme onda lo recorrió y cerca de donde se encontraba Discord apareció una enorme imagen... una calle mal iluminada de algún pueblo, con varios callejones oscuros y visiblemente peligrosos.

La sombra empezó a relatarle a Discord mientras él veía cada cosa que decía reflejada en la superficie del lago, Discord poco a poco se fue acercando tentado a ver mejor cada parte del relato de aquel ser que mostraba el lago, mientras la sonrisa de la sombra crecía cada vez mas, pronto ejecutaría su plan y por fin tendría un cuerpo físico.

-Como te decía... eh poseído miles de almas en toda mi existencia como "ladrón de cuerpos" pero siempre se pudrían, siempre envejecían... siempre eran cuerpos desechables que me dejaban de nuevo atrapado en la mente de otro asqueroso pony de buen corazón... si al final siempre volvía a apoderarme de un cuerpo para mi y devoraba el alma de mi huésped pero un día me harté. Así que decidí crear un cuerpo propio, que nunca envejezca, que nunca muera y donde pudiera ser eterno... pero para eso necesitaba dos cosas. La primera era otorgarle parte de mi poder al cuerpo que poseía y segunda era encontrar una hembra que estuviera dispuesta a llevar en su vientre a esa criatura que seria finalmente... mi "hijo" pero claro, me apoderaría de su cuerpo y devoraría su alma como lo hice con todos aquellos ponys en el pasado. Por eso... elegí a una desprevenida pony que siempre pasaba por oscuros callejones de ida y vuelta, era predecible y fácil de dominar así que.- decía la sombra con una sonrisa de satisfacción y con un tono macabro que le helaría la sangre a cualquier pony, se veía que disfrutaba recordar todo el mal que hacía, pero Discord solo miraba inexpresivo la imagen del lago que ahora mostraba los ojos malévolos de un semental escondido en uno de los callejones.

-Ví a la yegua perfecta... que había estado espiando en secreto desde luego... pasar a paso tranquilo sin siquiera sospechar que pronto seria victima de una horrible violación, pero siguió acercándose y simplemente me oculte bien para evitar que me viera antes de tiempo. Me concentré en sus pasos, se acercaba lentamente, paso a paso, hasta que vi su silueta pasar frente al callejón y cuando estaba a punto de pasarlo... salté sobre ella arrojándola al suelo e inmovilizándola... se veía tan asustada, ni siquiera se resistió, lo cual me pareció un poco aburrido. Aun así serviría perfectamente a mis planes así que empece destrozando su ropa y dejando su juvenil cuerpo a mi disposición... oh si la hubieras visto, sus lagrimas empezaron a derramarse y yo solo disfrutando de cada virginal parte de su cuerpo, que delicia.- narraba aquella sombra disfrutando cada palabra que decía como si lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo en ese momento. En el lago de sangre solo se veía como aquella pony era forzada a hacer lo que su violador deseaba, llorando, suplicando y sin mas opciones rindiéndose sin siquiera intentar defenderse mientras todo su cuerpo era victima de caricias lascivas, lamidas de perversión, la olfateaba, mordía cada parte de su cuerpo dejando perfectamente marcados sus dientes pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Aquella pony que se veía en la imagen se veía tan atemorizada que Discord solo podía mirar sintiendo su miedo, su dolor, cada horrible momento mientras hacían lo que querían con su cuerpo, sino hubiera sido un recuerdo de la mente morbosa de aquella criatura abominable él habría intervenido como hubiera podido para detener tal acto de perversión y maldad pura. Pero solo seguía ahí de pie, conteniendo sus sentimientos pues deseaba saber toda la verdad, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de haber querido saber todo.

-Después... o dios no lo olvidare jamas... prepare mi arma y... la clave con fuerza justo entre sus piernas... oh se sintió tan delicioso... su grito... la sensación de su sangre bañando toda mi arma viril... tan tibia... tan espesa y su olor ya empezaba a llegar a mi nariz... ese delicioso olor si. Luego empece a entrar hasta el fondo... le dolía... oía sus quejidos y solo me hacían moverme con mas fuerza ohhh por todas las sombras... eso fue lo mejor de toda mi existencia y finalmente... el cuerpo que tenia en ese entonces llego al limite. La empece a llenar cada vez mas... y me quede disfrutando de su maltrecho cuerpo un poco mas de tiempo.- relataba la sombra malévola. En su cara se veía toda la perversión que envolvía aquel momento que recordaba perfectamente, sus expresiones cambiaban desde emoción hasta un éxtasis de perversión pura mientras en la imagen se veía tan claramente el sufrimiento de aquella pony que hacia que la sangre de Discord empezara a hervir. Finalmente apareció la imagen de aquella pony que se había desmayado del dolor y a aquel pony separándose de ella y alejándose tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Des... después de eso me desperté... intente cubrirme con lo que pude pero... jamas podre olvidar como esa... esa bestia me lastimó... arruinó mi vida... to... ¡tomo mi virginidad!... por eso nunca te perdonaré maldito.- agrego Aura hablando entre cortadamente con su voz temblorosa por el miedo y el dolor que aun guardaba en su corazón. Sus lagrimas habían humedecido sus mejillas por completo pues había estado llorando en silencio a la vista de aquella malvada criatura la cual solo disfrutaba su dolor, su sufrimiento y que sin lugar a dudas eso esperaba lograr y lo cual hizo que la furia de la pegaso se avivará aun mas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije mientras tomaba tu tan preciada virginidad?.- pregunto de forma arrogante la sombra malévola mirando de forma retadora a la pegaso que ahora le mostraba una mirada de furia pura, casi asesina.

-¡¿Como no me acordaría de eso?!... si fueron tus malditas palabras las que me obligaron a alejar a mi hijo de mi lado... ¡por tu maldita culpa! Y te juro que te haré pagar por eso.- dijo Aura empezando a perder cada vez mas el control de su cordura, la ira, los recuerdos revividos la afectaban demasiado y deseaba aniquilar a esa malévola criatura sin piedad.

-"Tu llevaras a mi "hijo" en tu vientre... lo quieras o no... me lo entregaras en cuanto nazca pues él se convertirá en mi nuevo cuerpo, grande y majestuoso... eterno como la maldad, como el caos y sino obedeces... te mataré con mis propias garras... es una advertencia".- repitió aquella sombra las mismas palabras que le había dicho después de haber ultrajado su cuerpo y arrebatado su inocencia. Mientras en la imagen del lago se veía como aquel pony sacaba colmillos de la nada y mordía el cuello de la pony inconsciente y se formaba una marca en su cuello en forma de luna y con su sangre tomo un color rojo carmesí y con lo cual sellaba su destino.

-Por lo que me hiciste... morí... tu me mataste... pero no lo tendrás a él... jamas servirá a tus malévolos propósitos, mi hijo es libre... libre para hacer su vida y pronto será feliz con alguien que lo ama verdaderamente y cuando eso ocurra... tu te extinguirás para siempre. Si... lo sé... al entregar una parte de tus poderes para crearlo a él... debes evitar que encuentre el verdadero amor... que sea feliz... porque sino... te extinguirás y toda la maldad que el pueda tener desaparecerá también así que... estas acabado.- dijo Aura aun intentando contener su furia al principio, pero después recordó lo que le habían dicho en el paraíso, el secreto de ese malévolo ser. Sonrió amargamente porque pasara lo que pasara ella sabia que seria su fin.

Discord había estado guardando silencio solo conteniéndose pero todo lo que había visto le resultaba abominable... su madre había sufrido mas de lo que podría haber imaginado, ahora entendía porque no quería recordarlo ni contarle nada. Ahora se arrepentía de saber su origen pues era la creación de una inmunda criatura malévola destinado solamente a entregarse a la voluntad de su creador de su "padre" y eso era algo que el aun no podía creer pero sobre todo... la furia lo llenaba y solo quería descuartizar a esa detestable criatura con sus propias manos.

-¡Tu!... ¡¿como te atreviste a lastimar a mi madre?!... ¡te matare con mis propias manos!, ¡te haré pagar todo el mal que hiciste!... ¡te arrepentirás!.- dijo Discord gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras su ira empezaba a desbordarse, sus ojos empezaron a resplandecer en un color rojo para después cubrirse todo su cuerpo de un aura roja que se volvía cada vez mas brillante, su odio y sus ganas de destruir a ese pequeño insecto que había lastimado a la única familia que tenia hacia que su mente se segara por completo dejando solo la ira, la rabia y la insaciable sed de sangre, lo atacaría sin duda pero aun así la sonrisa macabra de la sombra no desapareció.

-Eres un tonto... caíste en mi trampa sabes... ahora cumplirás tu destino dándome... ¡tu cuerpo!.- dijo aquella sombra en tono burlón y dando un grito victorioso al final hizo que la imagen que se veía en la superficie del lago de sangre desapareciera al brotar de ellos cientos de tentáculos rojo carmesí que se dispararon cual balas atravesando sus duras corazas que cubrían su cuerpo y llegando hasta el musculo.

Los tentáculos empezaron a succionar toda la sangre que irrigaba sus músculos y todo su cuerpo poco a poco solo empezando a sentir como su corazón empezaba a esforzarse cada vez mas en bombear la sangre cada vez mas rápido pero era imposible. Empezaba a sentirse débil, mareado, sin fuerza ni energía hasta que cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo jadeante y con la visión un poco borrosa.

-Primero te quitare tu vida, después, me quedaré con tu cuerpo y al final yo seré quien viole y embaracé a la reina, a Celestia y... a Luna por supuesto. Todo este reino sera mio y lo controlaré con mano de hierro.- decía la malévola criatura sonriendo con la expresión mas diabólica que podía poner, parecía el mismo demonio en persona y se reía en tono bajo pero tan macabro que le daría escalofríos hasta al mas valiente.

-¡Quítale tus tentáculos de encima a mi hijo monstruo...! y luego... ¡desaparece o yo misma me encargare de acabar con tu existencia!.- dijo Aura interponiéndose entre los tentáculos y Discord provocando que estos se alejaran y volvieran al lago de sangre, ella intentó mostrarse valiente y fuerte pero claramente tenia miedo. Aun así alejó a su hijo de aquel lago de muerte y lo dejo al cuidado de la pequeña flor que el llamaba Luna y solo se dirigió a cumplir con su deber... erradicar la maldad a cualquier costo, para esos momentos Discord ya estaba completamente inconsciente.  
-Escucha Luna... tengo que hacer algo... quizás no pueda volver por eso necesito que guardes una parte de mi espíritu dentro de ti y si muero... quiero que le digas esto a mi hijo... dile... que busque su felicidad... sin importar como lo consiga. Pero que no abandone a los seres que lo aman aun si no son su verdadera familia y... que no busque excusas para evitar el amor de su pequeña hermana, es lo suficientemente digno de ella sin importar tu origen, al amor no le importan las diferencias.- dijo Aura en un tono de suplica, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a su propio hijo pues en su corazón deseaba que su hijo fuera feliz ya que sabia que su alma podría desaparecer al enfrentar a una criatura malévola como lo era el "padre" de Discord. Antes del enfrentamiento se acerco a su hijo y susurro suavemente un "te amo" a su oído al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla se despidió. Ademas se detuvo de nuevo junto la pequeña flor Luna y también la besó pero al besarla su cuerpo se envolvió en un suave resplandor el cual se dirigió directamente hacia la florecilla la cual quedó con un aura de luz cálida y dorada y también poseía los recuerdos de la pegaso, aquellos bellos momentos que compartió con su hijo, todo excepto lo mas reciente. Sus pétalos cambiaron tomando el color azul obscuro con pequeños puntitos blancos como una bella noche estrellada.

Aura se alejaba a paso lento pues en su mente había una batalla entre su deseo de evitar pelear y tal vez morir a manos de un despiadado ser de las tinieblas, quedarse con Discord para siempre y dejar todo como estaba. Pero sabia que sino acababa con ese monstruo no dejaría en paz a su hijo, lo obligaría a rendirse ante él y lo tomaría para sus malvados propósitos, no podía permitirlo, lo mataría para proteger a su querido hijo, al menos eso podría hacer ya que no pudo estar a su lado durante todos esos años.

-Sabes Aura... si dejas que Discord muera en este sueño... el jamas despertará y yo habré logrado mi propósito.- dijó aquella sombra con la clara intención de perturbar a la pegaso quien inmediatamente volteo hacia donde estaba su hijo, ella no tenia ni idea de que pudiera llegar a pasar eso, pero se tranquilizó al ver como la pequeña flor soplaba un poco de la magia que le había dado sobre Discord y sus heridas sanaban a una gran velocidad.

-Tus propósitos tendrán que esperar ahora tenemos cuentas que saldar, por lo que me hiciste... y por querer lastimar a mi hijo... ¡te devolveré al agujero del que saliste!.- dijo Aura mirándolo con profundo odio... ya no tenía miedo, ya no parecía importarle lo que le pasaría sino solo destruirlo, con eso estaría tranquila. La sombra solo pudo ver como del cuerpo de la pegaso brotaba una extraña niebla blanca y se concentraba en su cuerpo formando una hermosa armadura dorada hecha de placas de oro solido, igualmente su yelmo y junto a su armadura una enorme espada larga como la de un caballero legendario, blanca como la nieve pura de invierno y hecha de... ¡luz!.

-No duraras ni un minuto contra mi... ahora ¡preparate a morir!.- dijo aquella criatura sombría con una expresión de molestia pues el creía que enfrentar a una débil pony como esa no era nada para el ademas tenia sus planes así que por nada perdería esta batalla y sin perder tiempo en sus manos aparecieron un par de espadas creadas de neblina oscura que parecían espadas romanas cortas totalmente negras. Pero aparecieron entre la hoja y el mango de las espadas una gema azul y de esta brotaron una especie de "venas" y la gema ¡palpitaba!, parecía como si estuviera... viva, aquella arma.

Ambos guerreros se preparaban a combatir, la pegaso se elevo por sobre aquel lago de sangre mirando fijamente a su contrincante. El ser oscuro se preparó apuntando ambas espadas en forma de desafio. se miraban fijamente el uno al otro analizándose, esperando cualquier descuido para tomar desprevenido a su oponente y acabarlo de un solo golpe.

La pegaso se lanzo al ataque contra aquel ser, con desición en sus ojos y sin una gota de temor en su corazon pues este era su destino, su destino en la eternidad, salvar a su hijo y librar al mundo de aquella terrible maldad y mientras mas se acercaba mas veía en su mente las imágenes de aquel horrible dia. Esas imágenes que tanto había intentado borrar de su mente pero que tan fácilmente pudo volver a recordar. La llenaban de ira, de una sed de destruir ese mal que la controlaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

La sombra malévola solo se quedo quieta esperando el momento preciso para contra atacar y asi tomar ventaja en la batalla. La pegaso se acercaba con rapidez y en un ínfimo segundo solo se escucho el potente resonar de espadas cual campanada que lleno el ambiente de un sonido agudo, para luego ver a ambos contrincantes con expresión de dolor en sus rostros pues ambos habían acertado, aunque la sombra había utilizado un viejo truco sucio... envenenó sus armas con un potente narcótico mezclado con un toxico muy potente que provenían de aquella extraña gema que palpitaba una y otra vez impregnando cada centímetro de sus espadas.

Sin embargo la pura escancia de la espada de luz brillante de la pegaso le produjo a la sombra una herida permanente, sin sangrar, sin dolor pero una parte de el simplemente había desaparecido y aun quedando rastros de aquella energía pura en su herida que no permitía que se regenerara.

-¡Maldita rata con alas, me las pagaras!... ¡vengan a mi compañeros de la oscuridad!.- de ese orbe oscuro que cubría al cálido sol brotaron centenares y centenares de espeluznantes criaturas como sombras intangibles, como murmullos de terror flotantes cuyos rostros eran los de despiadados demonios sonriendo en una mueca espeluznante, y otros que parecían gritar eternamente. Seres sin forma, solo mostrando su rostro aterrador.

Todas esas criaturas espeluznantes rodeaban a Aura girando en círculos, envolviéndola en un manto de tinieblas, acercándose cada vez mas. Dispuestos a devorar su alma, borrar su existencia en una lugrube danza fantasmal.

Aura no sabia que hacer, enfrentaba a muchos, quizás cientos de criaturas iguales a esa malevola sombra y su poderosa luz de bondad y paz era opacada poco a poco por la temible oscuridad, estaba atrapada, sin salida, era su fin o al menos eso creía. Así que resignándose a perder esa batalla tan injusta solo tiro su espada dejando que se desvaneciera en el aire y mirando por ultima vez a su querido hijo usando un poco de su brillo para apartar aquella cortina negra.

En cuanto las sombras se apartaron para dar lugar a una visión que la dejo paralizada, su hijo era protegido frenéticamente por aquella florecilla que había creado un campo de luz alrededor de ambos pero las sombras se estaban amontonando poco a poco sofocando la débil luz y acercándose cada vez mas al inconsciente Discord. Aura al ver eso no pudo evitar sentir ese instinto materno envolver su corazón, tenia que protegerlo como fuera, pensaba y pensaba pero no se le ocurría nada.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez en su mente "debo proteger a mi hijo" hasta que de un momento a otro sus alas empezaron a brillar aun mas intensamente y junto con ellas el resto de su cuerpo, su luz era tan intensa como la de dos soles en uno obligando a las sombras a alejarse poco a poco.

-¡Debo proteger a mi hijo!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas liberando todo ese resplandor acumulado en su cuerpo en forma de una poderosa onda de choque tan poderosa como la de mil soles estallando a la vez, esa poderosa energía acabo inmediatamente con todas las sombras que habían aparecido y había disminuido considerablemente el tamaño del orbe oscuro que estaba justo frente a su sol.

-No... ¡no es posible!, ¡¿como obtuvo ese poder?!.- dijo la sombra malévola viéndose obligado a protegerse usando el poder del lago sangriento, envolviéndolo en una impenetrable esfera roja y evitando completamente el ser aniquilado por aquella onda de luz.

Aura había logrado encontrar una magia muy elusiva que se les otorgaba a muy pocos ponies, la magia del deseo de corazón, la cual solo se le concedía a ponies cuyo corazón fuera puro y desearan algo sin avaricia ni ambición, un deseo inocente, y con todo su corazón. Ahora Aura tenia tanto poder como la propia reina Sunshine o quizá aun mas, podría acabar con aquel mal con un simple movimiento.

Su cuerpo ahora era de un bello color dorado con lineas ondeantes de un suave azul cielo por todo su cuerpo y con una cutie-mark en la cual se mostraba un corazón rodeado por una aura blanca y sobre el corazón una vela encendida, la perfecta representación del deseo de corazón que le fue concedido. Mas sin embargo a pesar de todo sus heridas seguían intactas pues aquel mal era imposible de evitar y el veneno ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-¡Tu! ¡asquerosa bola de maldad, te atreviste a tratar de apoderarte de quien mas amo, pues ahora lo pagaras!.- dijo Aura en un tono de voz muy potente mientras toda la tierra se estremecía y la inservible esfera que protegía a su creador era hecha polvo muy fácilmente, dejando a la vista a un fiero contrincante que sin siquiera estar impresionado volvió a apuntar amenazadoramente sus espadas hacia ella.

"creo que es hora de poner en marcha mi plan... ella es demasiado poderosa, pero jamas se hubiera esperado que yo hiciera esto... ahora que comience la diversión".- pensaba aquella sombra malévola mientras miraba desafiante a la esplendida figura casi divina frente a el.

-¡preparate, este sera tu fin miserable engendro del mal!.- decía imponente Aura mientras apuntaba sus alas hacia arriba y entre ellas se formaba una pequeña esfera de luz la cual crecía rapidamente hasta alcanzar dimensiones gigantescas y cuando tuvo el tamaño de un enorme meteorito la arrojo hacia donde se encontraba el malévolo ser, sabiendo perfectamente que la explosión acabaría completamente con la existencia de ese ladrón de cuerpos lleno de maldad.

Aquella sombra veía tranquilamente como se acercaba esa inmensa bola luminosa, cual sol aproximándose hacia él pero no se movía, no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de acabar con aquella pegaso que lo desafió tan fervientemente sin devolverle el golpe para así quedar a mano, pero no planeaba matarla. Prefería verla pues gracias a ella estaba teniendo tantos problemas, una digna oponente, la primera que se le había enfrentado y por ahora la haría pensar que ganó.

La esfera de luz estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, casi a punto de impactarlo y tomando sus espadas logro crear un breve campo de oscuridad que lo protegería por poco tiempo mientras lanzaba una pequeña parte de su ser lo mas lejos posible y oculto por la alta hierva que crecía se dispuso a dejar que la bola de luz lo derrotara por completo. Todo alrededor de el se sumió en la pura y blanca luz mientras un pequeño insecto negro salia volando evitando así ser exterminado por por el inmenso resplandor que cubrió la tierra dándole vida nuevamente a todo lo que había en aquel bello paisaje y eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad dejada por aquella sombra.

Aura descendió con dificultad pues sentía como la muerte la envolvía con su presencia, sabia que esas heridas no sanarían aunque quisiera. Así era el poder de la oscuridad, corrompía a cualquiera y se esparcía como veneno por todos los rincones del alma de todo pony y terminaba corrompiéndolos, pero ella tenia un alma pura, incorruptible, aun así el veneno que usó aquella sombra podía destruir cualquier alma, erradicar su existencia lenta y dolorosamente.  
La pegaso aterrizo justo a un lado de su hijo sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de su ser, la hora se aproximaba, se sentía tan débil que no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie y simplemente se recosto junto a su querido hijo aun inconsciente, lamentaba no poder decirle adiós. Le entristecía que despertaría junto a su inerte cuerpo sin vida, ella sabia que lloraría y por eso se sentía triste, pero al menos había acabado con el único ser que amenazaba la felicidad de su hijo, ahora él tendría que superar sus propias pruebas solo y al menos se sentía satisfecha por haberlo salvado de un destino cruel.

-Hijo... perdoname por no poderme quedar a tu lado... gane la batalla pero pronto perderé mi vida, solo quiero decirte desde el fondo de mi corazón que te amo, te amo mucho y aunque mi alma desaparezca se que tu nunca me olvidaras, se feliz hijo mio, se feliz.- decía con un tono de voz muy débil Aura mientras sus lagrimas escapaban sin poder evitarlo. Era la ultima vez que lo vería con sus propios ojos antes de dejar de existir.

La pegaso ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aquel insecto negro que escapo de la inmensa explosión de luz se posaba justo sobre su lomo y la picaba, su cuerpo estaba tan débil que ya no sentía nada y mientras ese insecto liberaba dentro de ella un nuevo veneno. Un veneno que curaba las heridas de la carne y neutralizaba el que ya estaba acabando con la vida de la pegaso. Pero a cambio preparaba su cuerpo para convertirse en fría piedra.

Si, ella acabaría convertida en una apacible estatua, se mantendría con vida, pero jamas volvería a ser como era y así mientras el insecto se convertía en ceniza negra, la piel de la pegaso de volvía dura y su color cambiaba a un gris pálido, ella había sucumbido al sueño y pensando que ese seria su "sueño eterno" se dejo vencer por este, pero no se daba cuenta que su vida ya no corría peligro, simplemente seguía durmiendo.

Su cuerpo finalmente termino hecho una bella estatua de piedra con un rostro apacible pues se veía claramente como dormía tranquilamente, envuelta en su manto de sueños permanecía inconsciente a al mundo real y según la maldición desatada sobre ella, estaría soñando por siempre o hasta que un corazón puro y amable derramara su sangre sobre ella.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que finalmente Discord despertó y lo primero que vio fue la estatua de su madre acurrucada junto a él. Discord no podía salir de su asombro, ¿que había pasado?, ¿porque su madre era una estatua de piedra?, sin perder tiempo acerco su mano y toco la mejilla de su madre sintiéndola fría y dura cual roca, era verdad, algo había sucedido y ahora su madre ya no estaba.

-Ma... mamá... ¡¿porque?!... debiste irte... a mi no me importaba desaparecer... ese era mi destino, para eso nací... pero ahora... ya no te tengo... te eh perdido para siempre y ahora... no volveré a verte jamas.- dijo Discord rompiendo en llanto al darse cuenta de que no volvería a escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, todo por protegerlo, sentía que no se lo merecía. Se quedo llorando largo rato pues había encontrado a su madre aun en la muerte. Pero ahora... era nada mas que fría piedra. Ya no volvería a escuchar su voz, a ver su sonrisa ni a sentir la calidez de su abrazo.

Discord no pudo mas que dejar que el llanto y el dolor producido por esa horrenda sorpresa lo envolvieran sin poder hacer absolutamente nada pero igual no quería pues el ver asi a su madre lo ponia terriblemente triste, deseaba llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrimas. Así duro mucho tiempo solo llorando desconsoladamente hasta que una suave voz detrás de él llamó su atención y volteo para ver a la pequeña flor amiga suya.

-Tu vida no debería ser así... ella solo quería que fueras feliz y por eso te protegió y dio su vida por ti, aprovechala... por ella, por ti.- dijo una vocecita detrás de él en un tono afligido, Discord volteo y vio a la pequeña florecilla con una expresión de tristeza y mirando baja. La pequeña flor había presenciado todo lo sucedido y se sentía demasiado triste, deseaba llorar, desahogar todo ese dolor pero... no pudo, ella no poseía lagrimas que derramar... aun así intentó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar sus ojos completamente inyectados en sangre.

-Luna... tu... ¿sabes que ocurrió con mi madre?...- preguntó Discord entre sollozos un poco sorprendido pues nunca había visto a la pequeña flor tan triste, siempre acostumbraba verla con una gran sonrisa que lo hacia sentir alegre también, pero ademas noto sus pétalos... iguales a... la crin y la cola de su pequeña hermana.

-Ella... ella peleó valientemente... por protegerte... y tu... ¡dices que su esfuerzo fue en vano!, ¡preferias rendirte ante el mal y dejar que tu existencia desapareciera!, ella casi es devorada por las sombras... pero obtuvo fuerzas y... venció y tu... despreciando su sacrificio... deberías avergonzarte.- le reprocho su pequeña amiga con una mirada entre decepción y enojo, pues no podía soportar que despreciara asi el sacrificio de la primera persona que le dio su amor y cariño, su madre.

-Yo...- intentó decir algo Discord mas las palabras sinceras de la pequeña flor lo habían dejado mudo, ella tenia razón. Su sacrificio permitió que Discord siguiera con vida pues ella no quería que la vida de su hijo terminara así entregándose al mal y simplemente dejando de existir y él mismo tampoco deseaba terminar así, pues el saber que alguien lo amaba lo hacia sentirse inmensamente feliz y no quería alejarse de ese cálido sentimiento.

Discord bajó la mirada avergonzado de sus palabras y su actitud, su madre dio su vida y hasta su alma solo por él y así se lo agradecía... aunque le doliera el haberla perdido pero debía ser fuerte solo por el hecho de que aun tenia alguien que lo amaba y debía proteger a esa pony. Así que secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos besó la frente de dura y fría piedra de la que había sido su madre y ahora era solo un objeto inerte para después crear con su magia un pedestal bastante grande la elevó con su magia lenta y cuidadosamente moviéndola en dirección al pedestal y depositándola con delicadeza. La miró fijamente por un largo rato y luego le agregó una placa hecha de oro en la parte frontal de aquel pedestal con la leyenda "Aquí yace Aura, amada madre y pony ejemplar".

-Descansa madre, ya has hecho mucho por mi... y te prometo que seré feliz al lado de Luna.- dijo Discord mirándola con tristeza en sus ojos, hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener su llanto pero aun así el dolor era muy grande. La abrazó con fuerza por ultima vez antes de ir con la pequeña flor que ahora se veía mas tranquila.

-Discord... ¿estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada la pequeña flor ya que no queria ver triste a su primer y único amigo.

-Si... digo... mas o menos pero... la voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo Discord un tanto distraído pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de haber perdido a su ser querido y así seguiría por mucho tiempo pero tarde o temprano lo superaría pero por ahora su expresión reflejaba su tristeza.

-No te preocupes... tu eres muy fuerte y ademas estoy aquí a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. Por cierto tu madre me dejo un mensaje para ti, me lo dijo antes de pelear contra aquel ser oscuro.- dijó la pequeña flor intentando animar a su amigo pues estaba muy triste, pero luego recordó lo del mensaje que le había dejado su madre y sin demora se lo dijó pues era algo importante que el debía saber.

-Ella siempre me quiso a pesar de todo... fue una gran pony y una gran madre, siempre la voy a querer.- dijó Discord dejándose llevar por sus emociones hasta sentir una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza dejando escapar lagrimas tanto de tristeza como de felicidad mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la pequeña flor.

-Si... también yo... sera mejor que te vayas, hoy tienes una cita con Luna verdad. Se ve que la amas mucho y me honra que me hayas nombrado igual que ella.- respondió la pequeña flor mirando por un momento al suelo con una expresión un poco triste para luego cambiar repentinamente de tema pues se había creado un melancólico silencio. Pero lo que dijo tomo por sorpresa a Discord quien estaba secando sus lagrimas quedó paralizado por la sorpresa mirándola la pequeña flor con una clara expresión de confusión.

-¿Como... como sabes eso?... solo se lo conté a mi madre.- dijo Discord aun boquiabierto por la sorpresa mientras continuaba con la vista fija en su enigmática compañera que al parecer poseía algún poder para leer lamente.

-Ella... me entrego todos sus recuerdos o al menos una copia de ellos junto con una limitada cantidad de magia para poder protegerte y es así como se todo acerca de tu madre y todo lo que le dijiste después de su reencuentro aquí.- explicó la pequeña flor mientras veía como la expresión de Discord cambiaba totalmente a una cálida sonrisa y una mirada de cariñosa.

-Creo que no pudo elegir una mejor flor para llevar en su interior sus preciados recuerdos, pero tendrás que contarme algunas historias sobre la infancia de mamá.- aprobó Discord la elección que había hecho su madre al elegir a la pequeña flor para darle un regalo tan preciado como ese.

-Por supuesto pero ahora debes irte o tu hermanita se molestará contigo.- volvió a insistir la florecilla en recordarle a su amigo sobre su importante ocasión... su primera cita juntos... totalmente solo con ella y quizás esta vez si se logre aquel beso casi mágico que por poco sucedía en su habitación antes de ser interrumpidos por la reina Sunshine.

Discord despertó casi de inmediato dejando atrás su pequeño "paraíso" lleno de todas aquellas cosas que el consideraba hermosas. Dio un vistazo a todo su cuarto, apenas estaba amaneciendo mostrándose el cielo mitad claro, mitad oscuro, era como si el día y la noche se fusionaran por un único y breve momento en el amanecer y el suave resplandor del sol le dio nuevas esperanzas a su corazón. Hoy seria un día lleno de alegría y felicidad.


	7. El viaje campo de los recuerdos I

Perdón por la tardanza... fuera de eso ya esta es la primera parte del final y de ante mano gracias por sus comentarios a los que me los dejaron... espero disfruten la historia me tomo mucho trabajo escribirla... bien adiós...

El viaje al campo florido de los recuerdos

Era un nuevo día en el castillo de los gobernantes del pequeño "país", un entusiasmado Discord preparaba todo para lograr tener un alegre y agradable día con su pequeña hermanita. Su corazón le decía que necesitaba sentir de nuevo ese dulce sentimiento que sintió cuando casi besa a Luna. Si tan solo la reina no hubiera interrumpido, no se habría quedado con este deseo de consumar aquel dulce besó.

-Veamos... mapa, brújula, una manta para colocar sobre el pasto... unos platos, jugo de uva, un par de copas de cristal y... ah si esto... es lo mas importante.- decía alegremente metiendo cuidadosamente todo lo mencionado en unas alforjas de lona bellamente bordada con una luna y estrellas en hilo color dorado y finalmente introduciendo una pequeña caja de cerámica fina con bellas flores pintadas en todo el alrededor y con bisagras de oro puro que contenía un pequeño anillo de oro con un bello rubí de fuego engarzado, era su regalo especial... su promesa de que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaría, el volveria a su lado y estaria con ella para siempre.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar su alforja no se percato que la puerta se abría con suavidad y una pony de pelaje oscuro entraba intentando no hacer ruido se dirigía directo hacia el y sin que el se lo esperara lo abrazó desde atrás rodeándolo con sus alas y susurrando suavemente en su oído calmando la tensión que se había apoderado de Discord.

-Buenos días hermano, ¿dormiste bien?.- dijo Luna dándole un suave beso en su mejilla a Discord y se parándose de él lentamente.

-Buenos días hermanita, si, dormí muy bien y ¿tú?.- respondió alegremente su hermano mientras se giraba para mirarla a los ojos sin notar que sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un rojo que contrastaba con su piel, provocando una leve risa de Luna quien igualmente se sonrojo por haber actuado de una manera que no era habitual en ella, sentía que había sido demasiado atrevido y un poco extraño. Aun asi, ella lo amaba, y por eso se sentía feliz de haber estado tan cerca de él, sentir la calidez de su piel y el fuerte latir de su corazón al escuchar Discord la vos de su amada, ella deseaba estar a su lado sin importar nada mas.

-Tuve un sueño maravilloso sabes... soñé que estábamos en un enorme campo, la luna era hermosa, completamente redonda y con el cielo despejado... nos mirábamos fijamente y... nos acercábamos... cada vez mas y mas hasta que...- relataba Luna mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia su hermano con una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro y una mirada que dejaba ver sus intenciones. Poco a poco se acercaba hacia él cada vez mas cerca, ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir mas rápido y sus mejillas tornarse mas rojas mientras mas se acercaban. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir su aliento, sus ojos se cerraban lentitud, estaban por unir sus labios en un suave beso.

-Disculpe su majestad, ¿puedo pasar? Le traigo la comida que solicitó para su día de campo.- se escucho una voz femenina después de que hubieran tocado a la puerta, Discord y Luna se detuvieron inmediatamente y sonrojándose un poco avergonzados pues les recordó un poco a cuando la reina los descubrió.

-No te preocupes hermanita ya habrá tiempo para hacer tu sueño realidad.- miro a Luna cálidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su garra y le daba un pequeño beso.

-¡Adelante, puedes pasar!.- le indicó a quien estaba detrás de la puerta para que entrará, dando paso a una unicornio que llevaba puesto un traje de sirvienta y levitaba mágicamente una canasta grande cubierta con un fino pañuelo de seda con bordados de flores en hilo dorado y dejándolo sobre el escritorio del cuarto aquella unicornio se retiró debidamente un formal "con su permiso, majestad".

-Estaré esperando el momento en que mi sueño se vuelva realidad... querido hermano.- dijo Luna correspondiendo el beso que le había dado antes su hermano y diciéndole con una voz dulce pero con un toque de sensualidad que hizo que Discord se pusiera completamente rojo para después salir de la habitación dirigiéndole una ultima mirada y guiñando su ojo izquierdo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Discord habia mirado fijamente como las curvas de su hermanita se movían con lentitud, acompasadamente y había visto justo entre sus flancos y sin darse cuenta se había fijado en la zona mas intima de ella. Sin saber porque había empezado a imaginar como seria besar, acariciar aquella parte, ¿sera suave o áspera?, ¿tendrá un suave y delicioso aroma o sera un olor penetrante y embriagador?... y su sabor... Discord empezaba a divagar pensando en cosas que antes ni siquiera había considerado... ¿que le estaba sucediendo?, se sentía un poco culpable por pensar así de su pequeña hermanita y solo se le ocurrió preguntarle a su madre la reina. Pero... ¿que pensaría ella de eso? Si, antes había aceptado el amor que sentía por Luna y hasta lo apoyó cuando lo veía un poco retraído o dudoso acerca de la relación que tenían pero ¿ahora?... quizás le daba una cachetada y lo regañaba... pero igual tenia que ir y hablar con ella sino quien sabe que podría suceder y eso lo preocupaba.

Tomó rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su madre, el salón del trono, por suerte en ese momento no había nadie pidiendo una audiencia con ella así que entró y subió las escaleras de oro que daban a una elevada plataforma hecha de mármol blanco, del mas fino y caro del pequeño "país" se dirigió hacia el trono de su madre hasta quedar junto a él, un hermoso trono de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de todo tipo y cojines hechos de seda y rellenos de plumas de águila. La reina lo miró con su cálida sonrisa un momento pero después se percato de que se veía nervioso.

-Buenos días hijo mio, ¿estas bien?, te veo... nervioso.- dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro que antes era una cálida sonrisa a una de preocupación pues Discord se veía notoriamente preocupado por algo.

-Bu... buenos días madre, si estoy... bien es solo que... yo... veras... eh tenido pensamientos extraños ya que... emmm...- Discord se quedó callado pensando como explicarlo sin que sonara algo indecente pero todo escenario que el se imaginaba terminaba rotunda y totalmente en una fuerte cachetada y un fuerte regaño de su madre.

-¿Si?, ¿que clase de pensamientos hijo?.- preguntó insistiendo pero con un tono de voz suave pues no quería presionarlo mas de lo necesario y ya de por si se veía tenso y temblando, eso le decía que era algo malo o algo que quizás no podía entender por si mismo.

-Pues... es que yo... o... olvídalo madre no importa, no es nada. Perdón por molestarte.- dijo Discord actuando con mas nerviosismo y hablando rápidamente entre tartamudeos, él realmente temía que ella lo regañara aunque jamas le había dicho nada mas que palabras dulces y amables en toda su vida, era su padre quien en verdad lo odiaba y por cualquier cosa lo reprendía físicamente. Sin perder tiempo empezo a bajar las escaleras de oro en dirección a la salida.

-Hijo... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, yo no te regañaré ni te gritaré, soy tu madre y te quiero mucho.- le dijó la reina con su voz cálida y dulce la cual envolvió a Discord en un sentimiento cálido, se sentía seguro y pensando nuevamente después de oír esas palabras se detuvo y quedándose unos instantes sin moverse finalmente decidió darse vuelta y volver con su madre pues era la única que lograría entenderlo.

Discord pensaba como lograría explicárselo, cada paso que daba era una palabra que acomodaba en su mente construyendo aquel vergonzoso discurso para su madre, sin darse cuenta llego al ultimo escalón y aun pensando se dirigió directamente hacia la pared dándose un buen golpe y sujetando su nariz que le dolia mucho e incluso un pequeño hilo de sangre descendía. A Discord no le importaba si estaba sangrando o no volvió en si y simplemente miró a su madre con determinación y empezó a hablar.

-Yo... eh visto los flancos de Luna y... y... me eh imaginado a mi mismo tocándolos... lamiéndolos... haciendo cosas... impúdicas... yo... no se porque pienso estas cosas madre... estoy... tan apenado que...- explico Discord en voz baja, siempre mirando al suelo y con cada palabra que decía sus mejillas se tornaban mas y mas rojas y las pausas eran cada vez mas largas pero casi al final escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de su madre y guardando silencio la miró sorprendido. Discord estaba hablando de su propia hija y ella... ¡se burlaba!... ¿que estaba sucediendo?, él no lo comprendía pero aun así no dijo nada, solo cambio su expresión por una mas seria y dejo que sus ojos hicieran la pregunta.

-Perdona hijo, es que nunca pensé que empezaras a pensar ese tipo de cosas tan pronto. Veras, eso que sientes es completamente normal para tu edad... veras hay un momento en la vida de todo poni cuando tienes deseos de tener tu propia familia comprendes y esos pensamientos es la voz de tu instinto por querer procrear, tener tus propios hijos pero... Luna aun no esta lista hijito... temo que tendrás que esperar, su cuerpo aun es el de una niña y sus pensamientos aun vuelan por un universo de fantasía e imaginación así que intenta controlarte por favor, sobre todo hoy que estarás con ella a solas ¿si?.- le dijó la reina Sunshine riéndose un poco al principio pues era gracioso ver a su hijito sonrojarse tanto y tartamudear puesto que lo que le estaba sucediendo era normal pero se veía tan confundido tan nervioso... no sabia exactamente que era pero esa actitud le causaba un poco de risa pero aun así sabia que era un tema serio, su hijo tenia deseos de crear su propia familia sin siquiera estar totalmente consciente de ello. Estarían ambos completamente solos... pero ella... Luna aun era una niña, no estaba lista así que amablemente le pidió a su hijo que se contuviera un tiempo, hasta que ella estuviera lista.

-Claro madre... lo intentaré pero no te preocupes, jamas lastimaría a mi hermanita porque la amo y jamas podría perdonarme si eso sucediera.- dijó Discord hablando con un tono de decisión pero cambiándolo al final por uno de temor. Pues el sabia que quizás no podría controlarse y si llegaba a hacerle daño... no... el no podía soportar la idea de escuchar el llanto de quien amaba tanto y sin que su madre se percatara el corazón de Discord se llenó de temor profundo y aterrador como un pozo sin fondo.

-Bien, confío en ti hijo, ahora ve ya que seguramente ella te esta esperando para irse a pasar un día divertido y lleno de alegría.- dijo la reina dedicándole una amplia sonrisa intentando animarlo pero sin que ella lo supiera el temor se apoderaba poco a poco de Discord provocando en el una confusión que crecia lentamente pero sin retroceder ni un poco.

-Si madre... puedes confiar en mi, con tu permiso me retiro.- dijo Discord intentando ocultar su temor para luego salir a paso lento del gran salón con dirección hacia su cuarto, debía recoger las cosas para el dia de campo en su lugar favorito y junto a la poni que amaba pero... ahora no seria lo mismo.

Discord se reunió en la puerta de salida este del castillo con Luna quien lo esperaba con una sombrilla hecha de oro y con tela de seda montada sobre la silla de montar que formaba parte de un vestido ligero de color blanco con un diseño de "pétalos de flor" en la parte inferior del vestido y también en las mangas.

La saludó intentando ocultar su preocupación y al parecer dio resultado pues ella no lo notó o quizás no quiso decir nada, sea como sea él debía evitar acercarse mucho a ella para evitar perder el control, pero tan solo acercarse a ella y notar su hermoso cabello, sus ojos mirándolo solo a él y lo que mas le atraía era... su olor, ese dulce aroma que lo atontaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Ambos empezaron su camino con alegría pues seria un día muy especial pero poco a poco las dudas, la confusión y ese deseo prohibido llenaba su mente con tortuosos pensamientos que le quitaban su atención del mundo real y sin poder evitarlo solo seguía pensando una y otra vez sin emitir palabra alguna. Discord decidió dejar de pensar un momento y solo pensó en levantar un momento la vista del suelo pero lo único que vió frente a él fue la causa de su tormento, los redondos flancos de su hermanita, y sin poder evitarlo fijo su mirada entre ellos y mientras mas los veía mas se sonrojaba. Luna ya empezaba a preocuparse pues su hermano estaba callado así que volteó a mirarlo de reojo y solo le parecía que veía algo muy fijamente y su cara no parecía poner atención a nada mas.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano?... pareces un poco... embobado... ¿que miras tan detenidamen...- le preguntó Luna al notar que estaba detrás de ella muy callado y mirándola fijamente pero dejó inconclusa la segunda pregunta al descubrir que la miraba justamente entre sus flancos y su rostro estaba como un tomate.

-¡Ah! yo... este... no estaba mirando a... oh rayos... lo... lo siento hermanita no era mi intención.- intentó excusarse Discord quien parecía despertar como de un trance y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a actuar nerviosamente y sintiéndose acorralado termino arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo y bajando la mirada se disculpó.

-¿Por... que me mirabas ahí hermano?, acaso... quieres...- le preguntó Luna a su hermano en un tono tembloroso pues sabia que era lo que quería y sonrojándose bastante dejo la oración inconclusa mirando al suelo.

-Yo lo siento hermanita yo... no te miraba con esas intenciones hermanita créeme solo que...- intento explicar Discord acercándose a ella pues la veía apenada y no quería que terminara llorando y con unos centímetros separándolos estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla.

Discord estaba a punto de acariciar con dulzura la mejilla de su hermanita, quería calmarla y que volviera a sonreirle de nuevo con esa sonrisa que él adoraba tanto pero incluso antes de que pudiera tocarla un aura azulada lo cubrió completamente y solo sintió como era levitado y una y otra vez era arrojado contra el suelo y lo volvían a levitar solo para lanzarlo de cara al suelo de nuevo.

-Her... ¡auch!, hermanita... ¡aaahh!... eso... eso duele... por... por favor... ¡auch!.- dijó Discord lo mas fuerte que pudo pero el continuo impacto contra el suelo le quitaba la oportunidad y solo podía ver a su hermanita con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo que sea que estuviera pensando la tenia muy confundida y al parecer su magia simplemente se disparaba sola pero ¿porque contra él?... si definitivamente ese no era su día.

-P... ¡pervertido! n... no me mires ahí... yo... no estoy lista para... para eso.- dijó finalmente Luna en un tono un poco histérico y tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano pues aunque él no lo supiera se sentía sumamente apenada y con un marcado sonrojo en todo su rostro.

-Her... hermanita lo... lo siento.- dijó con un hilo de voz Discord quien había terminado cubierto de tierra y con pequeñas heridas de las afiladas rocas que habían cortado su piel y en ese momento Luna se dio cuenta lo que había hecho sin intención pero de inmediato se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano y ayudándolo a levantarse le ofreció apoyarse en ella a lo cual él no se negó.

-Perdón hermano, no quería que sucediera esto es que eh leído mucho sobre el... el sexo y... yo... me asusté un poco y solo... se descontrolo mi magia, pasa cuando estoy muy confundida y es que yo realmente deseo hacerlo contigo, pero seria mi primera vez y me puse nerviosa de solo pensarlo y...-

intentó explicar Luna pero poco a poco empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa hasta casi perder el control pero una suave caricia y el dedo índice de su hermano, gentilmente la silenciaron.

-No tienes que pedir... ugh... disculpas... fue mi error y... agh... no tenias la intención de lastimarme solo... sigamos que quiero mostrarte... uuugh... mi tesoro... s... secreto.- dijó Discord intentando tranquilizar a Luna pues él sabia que se sentía culpable aunque no fuera así pero todas las heridas que había en su cuerpo le hacían casi imposible ocultar sus quejidos de dolor de los cuales ella se dio cuenta y se detuvo un momento.

-No hermano, fue mi culpa y... aunque es algo que aun no hago bien pero... intentaré curarte con mi magia.- dijó Luna decidida colocando suavemente a su hermano en el suelo y alejándose un poco preparándose para lanzar su hechizo de curación. Discord se asusto un poco pues recordó que la ultima vez que había intentado curar a una pobre ave herida con su hechizo termino rostizandola sin querer asi que era posible que él también terminara así. El cuerno de su hermanita tenia un intenso brillo purpureo y estaba casi por lanzar su hechizo pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-Espera Luna... yo... yo... te amo mas que que a mi vida, solo eso quería decirte, continua con tu hechizo.- dijó Discord deteniendo a Luna al principio con intenciones de detenerla pero después lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que por su amor él sacrificaría su propia vida por eso solo suspiro después de su ultima pausa y hablo tranquilamente, quería que supiera cuanto la amaba para finalmente cerrar los ojos y prepararse para lo peor.

-Yo también te amo hermano y no podría vivir sin ti y por eso te curaré lo prometo.- Luna apuntó su cuerno hacia Discord y lo envolvió en una poderosa aura de magia purpura y empezó a ejecutar su hechizo.

-Confío en ti hermanita.- susurró Discord en un hilo de voz mientras sentía un extraño calor proveniente del anillo que le había dado la reina Sunshine y sentía como sus heridas dejaban de dolerle y sin que se diera cuenta se cerraban lentamente hasta no dejar marcas.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que su madre había intervenido con su propio hechizo de curación y usando el anillo de Discord como receptor de la magia y envolviendo su cuerpo con una pequeña aura dorada casi imperceptible pero muy poderosa evitando que el hechizo de Luna pudiera hacerle daño pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a su hija y de ese modo sabia que haría sentirse orgullosa a Luna y Discord quedaría totalmente curado. Finalmente Luna abrió los ojos temerosa de haber cometido algún error y haber lastimado a su hermano pero su sorpresa fue grande al verlo completamente curado.

-Hermano... yo... te... curé... ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡lo logre!, ¡finalmente dominé este hechizo!.- decía Luna gritando y dando pequeños brincos de alegría después de haber salido de su impresión de haber logrado un hechizo que se suponía era muy complicado y que tardaría mucho en dominar.

-Si, lo lograste hermanita y te lo agradezco mucho, ahora sigamos que ya estamos algo retrasados y aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.- dijó Discord acercándose a su hermanita y abrazándola con fuerza. Sintiendo como su pelaje azul índigo acariciaba y le hacia suaves y agradables cosquillas en su piel y al separarse se sonrieron él uno al otro y tomando la cesta con la comida la cual Discord había soltado al sentir que lo levitaban, volvieron a seguir su camino.

Ambos andaron a través del bosque siguiendo el mapa que Discord había llevado para no perderse y donde marcaba cada lugar interesante en su recorrido hacia su lugar secreto pues si que habían muchas cosas interesantes que le gustaban en ese entonces. Arroyos con hermosas aguas cristalinas, bellos conejos blancos los cuales correteaba todo el tiempo, hermosas aves que producían una orquesta completa de bellos y relajantes sonidos con sus cantos, hermosos ciervos que parecían destellar al bañar la luz del sol sus pelajes, pero ahora solo había una sola cosa o mejor dicho poni que tenia toda su atencion y que le parecía lo mas hermoso del mundo. Su amada Luna que esperaba siempre fuera feliz a su lado.

Después de caminar por varios minutos a través del inmenso y frondoso bosque llegaron al pie de una colina rocosa y desde ahí se podía distinguir una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en la parte mas alta y por alguna razón Discord se había parado repentinamente mirándola sin decir ni una palabra.

-Hermano ¿sucede algo?... ¿porque nos detuvimos?.- preguntó Luna mirando a su hermano con algo de preocupación pues no decía absolutamente nada solo seguía mirando fijamente así que levantó una de sus patas y lo dirigió hacia el brazo de Discord pero la voz de este la detuvo a medio camino.

-Subamos...- dijó Discord sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su hermanita.

-Pero... esta oscuro ahí dentro... y me... me da miedo.- dijó Luna temblando levemente mientras desviaba la mirada con un poco de pena y hablando en voz baja, se sentía una tonta por temerle a algo asi con la edad que tenia, quería intentar ser fuerte pero aun se sentía indefensa ante el miedo.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte y nada te pasará, no temas, además hay algo muy hermoso ahí que quiero que veas.- dijó Discord sujetando con suavidad su barbilla para lograr que lo mirara a los ojos y hablándole con palabras suaves y cálidas que lograron tranquilizar el exaltado corazón de Luna y darle fuerzas para superar momentáneamente su miedo, sabiendo que él estaría para protegerla, solo eso necesitaba para ir a donde el la llevara.

-Esta bien, vamos hermano, contigo iría a cualquier lugar.- dijó Luna mirando a su hermano con mucha seguridad en su mirada y un extraño brillo que jamas había visto en los ojos de su hermanita, aunque ni siquiera Luna lo supiera sus ojos dejaban ver la señal mas clara de la verdadera felicidad que solo da el amor y ahora pasara lo que pasara no se separaría de él jamas porque su corazón se lo había entregado completamente a Discord.

Discord sonrío satisfecho de la respuesta de su hermanita, pensaba que tendría que convencerla, cosa que no le importaba pero quería hacer todo lo que tenia planeado y terminar con una bella proposición que iba a hacerle ese día y ahora después de todo lo sucedido aun planeaba que todo saliera perfecto pero lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes lo habían dejado con menos tiempo del que esperaba. Aun asi ahora iban subiendo la ligeramente empinada ladera rocosa de aquella colina.

Paso a paso se acercaban a la entrada de esa pequeña cueva, que a lo lejos se veía como cualquier otra cueva, una entrada labrada por los elementos, la piedra grisácea y robusta y al llegar a su entrada se veía oscura y tenebrosa pero aun así siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una gran cámara que era el final de la cueva. Parte del techo de la cueva se había desprendido dejando entrar un rayo de luz que iluminaba tenuemente aquel sombrío lugar.

Discord se acerco a las paredes y empezó a tocarlas con atención para poder sentir lo que estaba buscando, a Luna le parecía algo sin sentido pero ella no sabia que estaba buscando su hermano por eso prefirio esperar hasta que vio como Discord usaba toda su fuerza para sacar lo que parecía ser una simple piedra de la pared.

-¿Necesitas ayuda hermano?.- le preguntó Luna a su hermano al ver que no podía sacarla por si solo.

-No... gra... cias hermanita, todo esta... bajo con... ¡trol!... uuufff... eso fue difícil.- dijó Discord intentando sacar con toda su fuerza la roca mientras hablaba entrecortadamente hasta que por fin logro hacerlo y se acercó a su hermanita con aquella piedra en su mano.

-¿Que es eso hermano?.- le preguntó curiosa Luna pues no sabia que podría ser aquella simple piedra, pensó por un momento que quizás era alguna broma de su hermano pero inmediatamente desechó la idea ya que ella sabia que su hermano no hacia ese tipo de cosas así que solo esperó a que él le explicara.

-Esto hermanita es una roca de amonitum, veras esta extraña gema tiene una propiedad unica que no tiene ningún otro material en todo el pequeño "país" que gobiernan nuestros padres porque esta especie de roca cuando esta en presencia de magia pura mira que sucede.- Le explico Discord a su hermanita mientras le mostraba aquella roca que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha y al final hizo que su mano brillara con el resplandor rojo de su magia y al contacto con esta aquella extraña roca empezó a tomar un color cada vez mas claro hasta volverse de un color blanco perlado y producía un brillo centelleante que dejaba vislumbrar todos los colores del arco iris. Luna se quedó maravillada.

-Es... es tan hermosa... puedo... ¿puedo quedarme con ella hermano?.- dijó Luna mirando la roca con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándola con mucha atención, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, ¿como podía esa simple roca convertirse en algo tan maravilloso solo con un poco de magia?. Y sin siquiera pensarlo deseó esa hermosa joya para ella pero al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado se cubrió la boca con sus pezuñas temiendo haber sido egoísta ya que no era digno de ella, de una princesa.

-De hecho este es tu regalo especial de mi parte, es como parte de mi promesa que volveré y me casaré contigo mi amor, mi bella hermanita Luna.- le dijó Discord quien contuvo una pequeña risa por la expresión de su hermanita. Pero al escuchar sus palabras se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sin perder tiempo tomo la roca con su magia y la levitó hacia ella y esta mientras mas tiempo la mantenían levitada su brillo aumentaba mas hasta cubrir la cueva completamente con aquellos bellos colores.

-Pero... si a esta roca la toca un pequeñísimo rayo de sol se volverá una simple piedra así que tendrás que guardarla en tu alforja y sacarla solo de noche y especialmente cuando no haya luna llena.- le advirtió Discord a su hermanita y esta buscó en su alforja un pañuelo negro que siempre llevaba y envolvió la roca y luego la enterró profundamente entre sus cosas para mantenerla segura.

-Gracias hermano, este es el mejor regalo que me has dado y prometo que lo cuidaré el resto de mi vida, jamas se apagara su brillo como tampoco se extinguirá el amor que siento por ti.- dijó Luna como si hiciera una promesa de amor eterno y para ella eso simbolizaba esa simple gema mágica, una promesa que ella jamas rompería sin importar que pasara.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo lleno de amor por algunos minutos que parecían ser una eternidad disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba uno al otro. Luna colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Discord frotando su mejilla afectuosamente, no quería separarse de él jamas pero sabia que debían continuar así que cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano lo miró fijamente lanzando una silenciosa suplica.

-No quisiera arruinar este tierno momento pero no podremos llegar a mi lugar secreto si seguimos demorándonos.- dijó Discord con una mirada compasiva, él entendía lo que la mirada de su hermanita le decía pero perdieron mucho tiempo y así no podría llevar a cabo todo lo que planeó, de hecho ya no tenia tiempo para ir a ningún otro sitio. Así que con el tiempo en su contra seguía ahí esperando pacientemente a que su hermanita comprendiera, porque la amaba por mas testaruda que fuera.

Luna sin decir ni una palabra se separó de su hermano bajando la mirada y con una expresión de tristeza tal que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva pero sin que ella lo supiera su hermano que no soportaba verla triste, se acerco a su oído y susurro suavemente.

-Te prometo que esta noche estaremos juntos, abrazados en un fuerte lazo de amor hermanita, además tengo otra sorpresa para ti.- dijo Discord abrazando el cuello de su hermanita y terminando con un suave beso depositado en su mejilla.

Sin que Discord se diera cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo pues pensó que lo que deseaba era "ser uno en cuerpo y alma" como alguna vez había leído en un libro que describía como se sentía hacer el amor con la persona que amabas era como "si tu cuerpo se desprendiera de tu cuerpo y viajara al séptimo cielo y al volver te darías cuenta que aun estas vivo". Esas cosas atrapaban su imaginación encontrándose así misma fantaseando con compartir su lecho junto a su amado hermano

que en ese entonces no sabia sus sentimientos. Pero ahora sin duda deseaba mas que nunca hacer realidad su fantasía.

Aun así Luna solo se limitó a girar su cabeza y mirar a su hermano aun un poco sonrojada y mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa demostrando que comprendía la situación para finalmente hacer un suave movimiento de cabeza indicándole a Discord que ya se fueran y este sin perder tiempo la alcanzó y siguieron caminando para volver al sendero y retomar el camino al campo de flores que hacia años Discord no visitaba.

Siguieron caminando largo rato mientras Discord revisaba en aquel mapa los puntos que había marcado en este y también las marcas que había hecho con sus garras en los arboles las cuales sorprendentemente aun existían después de tres años, pero era lo mejor ya que así sabia por donde ir y además curiosamente había anotado el tiempo que le tomaba llegar de un punto a otro. Le parecía curioso que hiciera eso pues era solo un niño, aun así en ese momento daba gracias ya que le quedaría el tiempo suficiente para divertirse y disfrutar de la compañía de su hermanita antes del gran final que esperaba fuera perfecto pues lo había planeado desde hace tiempo pero eso no garantizaba que saliera como lo planeó.

Después de caminar por un par de horas ya estaban cansados, el sol aunque iba bajando ya para dar paso al atardecer dentro de poco pero ese verano había sido especialmente caluroso así que habían empezado a beber un poco de agua que llevaban en unos recipientes de cerámica fina pero tardaron tanto que se les había acabado y no se veía ninguna fuente de agua cerca. Sedientos y cansados caminaron hacia el árbol mas cercano y se detuvieron ahí dejando que la cálida brisa los tranquilizara.

-hermano, estoy cansada y tengo sed... ¿todavía no llegamos?... disculpa las molestias pero no puedo evitarlo.- le preguntó Luna a su hermano entre leves jadeos de cansancio y con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el calor se sentó junto a su hermano quien se recargaba en el tronco del árbol que les brindaba su tan necesaria sombra.

-Ya... casi llegamos hermanita, solo espera un poco que pronto llegaremos y podremos descansar y comer algo. Descansemos un momento para recuperar fuerzas.- le respondió Discord a su hermanita igualmente cansado y jadeante, su frente bañada en sudor la cual se dispuso a secarse cuando vio algo en el árbol, eran... ¡manzanas!, que bien finalmente podrían comer algo jugoso para saciar un poco su sed y tener algo mas de energía.

-Oye hermanita ¿quieres una manzana?, hay una ahí arriba así que la bajaré para ti. Necesitas energía.- dijó Discord con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sin perder tiempo empezó a escalar el árbol y lentamente sus manos, rodillas y demás partes de su cuerpo que se aferraban con fuerza al tronco empezaban a sangrar pues la rugosa corteza era como un afilado papel de lija.

Poco a poco Discord se acercaba a la manzana, no estaba en una rama muy alta pero tendría que esforzarse para conseguirla. Sentía como el dolor en sus extremidades aumentaba cada vez mas y tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus dientes para evitar gemir. No podía ser débil en ese momento, debía luchar por quien amaba y hacer lo posible para protegerla así que esa simple tarea la tomo como una lucha personal ya que sino podía hacer ni siquiera eso, ¿como podría ser capaz de afrontar quien sabe que otros peligros?.

Finalmente estiró su mano y tomo la fruta. Orgulloso pues había vencido su primera lucha personal porque no se había dado por vencido, llegó hasta el final y si podía hacer eso por proteger a quien amaba entonces seria capaz de hacer lo que fuera por protegerla incluso dar su propia vida a cambio de la de ella.

Desafortunadamente había usado todas sus fuerzas y ahora ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de sus raspones, solo veía el hermoso rostro de Luna sonriendo mientras el simplemente se soltaba inconscientemente del tronco del árbol y cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo. Luna había visto aterrada lo ocurrido y con la energía que le quedaba logró amortiguar la caída de su amado hermano y suavemente lo depositó en el suelo y con temor intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Hermano ¿estas bien?... hermano, despierta por favor.- dijó Luna con temor en su voz mientras se acercó a su inconsciente hermano y empezó a sacudirlo mientras le hablaba pero no respondía y sin saber que mas hacer lo sacudía con mas fuerza y empezaba a casi gritar pues se sentía inútil sin saber como despertarlo, temía perderlo por eso solo continuo.

-Hermano por favor levántate, no bromees así conmigo... ¡hermano!, ¡despierta!... por favor... ¡despierta!.- insistió Luna moviendo violentamente a Discord mientras daba gritos suplicantes con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar y al ver que nada funcionaba rompió en llanto hundiendo su rostro entre sus pezuñas y luego apoyando su cabeza y patas sobre el estomago de su hermano y continuó llorando durante un largo rato.

-N... no llores... her... manita, estoy... bien.- dijó débilmente Discord acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita tratando de tranquilizarla y en cuanto ella escuchó su voz levanto la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía aun dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes.

-¡No me asustes asi entiendes!... tú tonto... hermano insensible, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!.- dijó Luna mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el pecho de Discord pero sin un toque de enojo en su cara, al contrario estaba feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada grave. Finalmente lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh hermano me preocupaste mucho... no se que haría si te perdiera, no vuelvas a asustarme así te lo suplico.- dijó Luna abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba levemente, no quería que volviera a suceder algo como eso, no quería pensar en que podría perderlo, eso la asustaba mucho.

-Tranquila mi amor... no quiero verte llorar. Mira bajé esto para ti, cómela, así te repondrás hermanita.- dijo Discord mostrándole la manzana que tenia en su mano a Luna para luego acercársela con dificultad pues había usado casi toda su fuerza para obtenerla y sin vacilación ella la tomó con su magia mientras volvía a acomodar el brazo de su hermano lentamente a un costado de su cuerpo pues no quería que siguiera esforzándose más.

-Gracias hermano pero no debiste hacer eso, pudiste bajarlo con tu magia... y creo que ya no llegaremos a ese hermoso campo de flores ¿comemos aquí?.- dijó Luna aun un poco preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero sabia que ya había pasado. Estaba aliviada de que no hubiera sido nada grave pero se dió cuenta de que ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol y sabia que en la oscuridad no podrían ver por donde iban así que pensó en que seria mejor que se quedaran ahí.

-No lo sé... ya estamos muy cerca y deje marcado el camino además... aquí hay animales peligrosos, no quiero que te pase nada.- dijó Discord algo preocupado pues sabia que el bosque no era seguro de noche y al estar tan débil quizás no podría hacer mucho para proteger a Luna. Mientras pensaba no se percató que su hermanita le había ofrecido la mitad de su manzana hasta que el dulce olor de la fruta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Ten hermano, tu también necesitas reponer tus fuerzas así que cómelo.- dijó Luna ofreciéndole la mitad de la manzana ya que él se había esforzado tanto en conseguirla y ahora necesitaba reponerse y sin protestar empezó a comérsela y poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mejor a recuperar fuerzas pero no podía esperar a reponerse totalmente, se hacia tarde.

-Ya debemos seguir hermanita, el campo esta cerca lo presiento... ¡aagh!.- dijó Discord levantándose con prisa pero quejándose al sentir el punzante dolor de las raspaduras que aunque ya habían dejado de sangrar apenas estaban sanando, pero ignorando su dolor empezó a caminar con rumbo a donde sabia muy bien estaba aquel hermoso campo y no estaba equivocado, el lugar estaba a unos cuantos metros. Aunque él recordaba que en el borde de aquel campo habían cientos de hermosas flores moradas con un agradable olor dulce pero por su preocupación no se dio cuenta que aquel olor no inundaba el aire.

-No hermano, estas lastimado tienes que calmarte por favor.- dijó Luna preocupada al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermano, sentía mucho dolor pero aun así quería que todo fuera perfecto y que su primer beso fuera mágico. Tal como lo había leído en aquellas hermosas historias de cuentos de hadas que leía cuando era pequeño y que le hacían anhelar un amor tan puro y cálido y ahora no le importaba ni su bienestar, solo su anhelo.

-No... estoy bien... sigamos hermanita, ya falta poco.- dijó Discord tratando de ocultar los leves gemidos que se querían escapar de su boca pues aunque no era un dolor intenso, si era continuo.

Siguió caminando con dificultad hacia donde indicaban las señales tallada en los arboles a su alrededor cuando sintió como un apoyo extra pasando bajo su brazo derecho y al voltear vió a Luna sonriendole con cariño y casi inmediatamente froto su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano mayor lenta y suavemente. Sintiendo cada latido del corazón de Discord, la calidez de su pecho y sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de este empezaron a tornarse rojas y aumentaron sus latidos al sentirse tan cerca de su amada Luna.

-Tu siempre preocupándome hermano... pero aun así siempre te amaré...- dijó Luna en tono de resignación primero y luego cambio a una voz dulce y suave mientras sin que su hermano se diera cuenta también se sonrojó intensamente.

Ambos continuaron caminando lentamente por el sendero que marcaban los arboles hasta que justo al frente vieron una pared de flores violetas, hermosas, radiantes que marcaban el inicio de aquel maravilloso lugar que Discord recordaba muy bien. Siguieron avanzando acelerando un poco el paso hasta que llegaron y atravesaron las hermosas flores, Discord pensó en adentrarse hasta el centro del enorme campo donde bien podían poner la manta sobre el verde césped y podrían descansar un poco ahí, comer, platicar un poco y finalmente lo que esperaba hacer... formalizar su promesa y así aunque pasaran milenios él volvería a su lado para estar juntos por siempre, eso era lo único en que pensaba. Curiosamente no discutían por nada, no peleaban siquiera, su amor era tan fuerte que los unía ciegamente y para él era como vivir su propio cuento de hadas perfecto y podía visualizar ese eterno "vivieron felices para siempre". Eso lo hacia sentirse el ser mas feliz de la tierra.


	8. El viaje campo de los recuerdos II

Bueno como dije aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo y luego subo el epilogo... gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews y a los que no jodanse, ya queme importa... en fin ya no tengo nada mas que decir asi que... disfrutenlo.

Mientras Discord pensaba en esas cosas no se había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado aquel pequeño muro de flores y que ahora se encontraban en un lugar lleno de flores secas, estériles, marchitas hasta donde podía ver, al parecer solo esas pocas habían sobrevivido. El resto de ellas al parecer se habían secado debido a que no había llovido en meses por esa región y como antes él solía regarlas constantemente, al dejar de cuidarlas solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Discord no salia de su asombro aun sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo miraba fijamente un punto en el espacio mientras quedaba estupefacto. No lo podía creer, no había pasado tanto tiempo pero aun así la gran parte de aquel hermoso campo estaba muerto, su sueño perfecto se había arruinado ahora no tendría el valor suficiente para declararsele, todo parecía haberse perdido.

-No... no puede ser... ¿porque?, yo queríadecírselo justo aquí, pero ahora... no es justo.- dijó Discord con una profunda expresión de tristeza y decepción pues su anhelo se había marchitado, todo por su propia culpa o al menos así lo creía él.

-Decirle ¿que? A ¿quien?, hermano.- preguntó con curiosidad Luna al escuchar lo que había pensado su hermano en voz alta y sin darse cuenta. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo volver a la realidad y al ver a su hermanita mirándolo con curiosidad no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Na... nada, no importa hermanita. Bueno ¿quieres que comamos aquí o volvemos a casa?.- preguntó Discord desviando el tema para evitar decirle a su hermanita, pues ya no tenia confianza en hacerlo y se sentía indeciso, confundido, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de quizás escaparse para nunca volver y formar una familia en un lugar lejano.

-Aun no podemos volver, tu estas lastimado y necesitas descansar hermano además conozco un hechizo para volver a la vida a estas flores, mi mami me lo enseñó.- dijo Luna animadamente mientras literalmente "jalaba" a su hermano hacia el centro del campo. Discord estaba algo renuente a quedarse ahí aun pensaba en que todo estaba perdido pero no había puesto atención a las palabras de su hermanita así que solo quería volver a casa pues se sentía derrotado y abatido.

-Yo... creo que deberíamos volver a... casa, este lugar esta muerto así que...- dijó Discord aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos y hablando en voz baja. Sin querer le dio a entender a su hermanita que algo estaba mal y esta sin perder tiempo se puso frente a él con una expresión seria.

-Se que algo no esta bien hermano... vamos dime, soy tu hermanita y te escucharé además no quiero que tengas secretos para mi... me sentiría... muy triste.- dijó Luna al principio un tanto seria pero cambiando a una expresión comprensiva le sonreía para intentar calmarlo y quizás le dijera lo que le dijera pero al final pensando que no confiaba en ella cambio su expresión a una de mucha tristeza y termino bajando la mirada. No entendía porque su hermano la trataba asi, ¿acaso no le tenia confianza?, esa duda hacia que su corazón doliera, como una puñalada profunda.

-Lo lamento Luna es que... veras... yo...- Discord no sabia si decirle o mentirle... y si le mentía ¿que le diría?, el jamas decía mentiras pero se sentía demasiado presionado entre sus sentimientos, su anhelo y ahora la insistencia de su hermanita. Ya no podía soportarlo así que intentó pensar bien sus palabras lo cual generó un incomodo silencio entre los dos.

-Si, dime hermano.- dijó Luna suavemente, sonriendo comprensivamente pues el nerviosismo de Discord se notaba a leguas y no quería incomodarlo más así que esperó pacientemente su respuesta mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo... yo te tenía una sorpresa especial pero... este lugar no esta como yo deseaba... quería que todo fuera perfecto... pero ahora... ya no tengo valor para hacer lo que pensaba...- dijó Discord con una expresión de desanimo y en un tono de voz bajo y abatido, pensaba que no habíaningún remedio para la situación pero se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risa. ¡Luna se estaba riendo! Pero... ¿porque?, él no lo entendía.

-Hay hermanito tonto, no escuchaste lo que te dije verdad. Conozco un hechizo para volver este lugar a como era, hagámoslo juntos ¿si?.- dijó Luna riendo un poco para después explicarle a su hermano para que comprendiera el porque de su risa y al final extendió su pata hacia él invitándolo a restaurar juntos aquel lugar tan preciado para Discord.

-E... enserio, ¿conoces una manera? pero... ¿como? Yo no conozco ninguno y mamá me ha enseñado muchos... bueno no importa. Vamos hermanita devolvámosle la vida a este lugar.- dijó Discord algo desconcertado al principio pues le habían enseñado muchos hechizos pero nunca nada que pudiera alterar el ritmo de la naturaleza. Al final no le dio más importancia a sus dudas y tomando la pata de Luna se dispuso a hacer aquel hechizo pero al no conocerlo esperó a que ella le mostrara.

-Es fácil hermano, solo piensa en lo que te haga más feliz, lo que hace latir fuertemente tu corazón y luego deja que salga por medio de tu magia así mira.- dijó Luna cerrando sus ojos, visualizando en su mente el rostro de quien ella amaba tanto, su hermano mayor, o por lo menos aun lo seguía viendo como su hermano porque en realidad no teníanningún lazo sanguíneo. Su pecho comenzó a temblar suavemente con el latir de su acelerado corazón y su cuerno empezó a brillar pero de un color único, era como un rosado claro con delgadas lineas de un blanco puro, casi plateado y con suaves ondas de un rojo intenso y cálido que parecían caer en forma de cascada hacia abajo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y al abrir los ojos un remolino de esos mismos colores se extendía hacia el cielo para finalmente extenderse sobre una pequeña parte en forma de una hermosa lluvia de estrellas rojizas y rosas y con brillantes serpentinas de cálida luz. Discord solo veía maravillado aquel espectáculo tan hermoso con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca igualmente entreabierta de la impresión al ver como las flores secas mágicamentevolvían a tener un hermoso color, sus pétalosvolvían a crecer al instante y sus hojas volvían a estar verdes y llenas de vida.

-I... increíble Luna... pero ¿cuanto dura el efecto de este hechizo? Porque no permanecerán eternamente asi de hermosas o ¿si?.- dijó Discord sorprendido por la hermosura de aquellas flores pero pensaba que ese hechizo se desvanecería en poco tiempo y sin darse cuenta preguntó lo que estaba en su mente y al darse cuenta lo que había hecho intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la gentil pezuña de su hermanita quien le sonreíacálidamente.

-Este hechizo es tan poderoso como fuerte es mi amor por ti y debido a eso jamas morirán porque las eh regado con mis sentimientos más puros y fuertes, mi amor y mi cariño por ti, eso es lo mas poderoso en este mundo y gracias a el lo imposible puede ser posible. Inténtalo hermano estoy segura de que tu amor es tan fuerte como el mio y gracias a eso, le devolveremos la vida a este lugar.- explicó Luna con una expresióncálida en su rostro, su voz parecía el suave canto de los ángeles para los oídos de Discord, podía sentir ese intenso y abrasador sentimiento que había en su corazón y sus ojos eran como dos ventanas que dejaban apreciar como su corazón hablaba a través de todo su ser y llegaba a él como una cálida brisa de verano.

-C... claro, lo intentaré...- dijó Discord un tanto sorprendido ya que jamas había escuchado a su hermanita decir cosas con tal profundidad y menos un hechizo que se creara solo con sentimientos, eso era algo totalmente ajeno pero vio con sus propios ojos que era posible así que lo intentaría también pues apreciaba ese lugar.

Discord cerro los ojos lentamente dejando su mente en blanco para dar paso al bello rostro sonriente de Luna que era como mas le gustaba verla, siempre feliz. Dejó fluir su magia que lo cubrió completamente con esa extraña aura que ahora era de un color azul cielo con suaves ondas rosadas que cubrían su cuerpo por completo y espirales de luz dorada que giraban una y otra vez. Era un hermoso despliegue de colores y los espirales le daban el toque ideal pero de pronto la imagen en su mente cambió, ahora imaginaba los flancos de su hermanita, suaves, tersos, su sabor, su olor, ese deseo incontrolable por poseer su cuerpo crecía en su mente al igual que el resplandor creado por amor alrededor de su cuerpo pero al recordar las palabras de su madre el miedo lo envolvió y su magia se volvió tenue, temía dejar salir ese deseo que sentía por ella ya que no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus instintos.

Con aquellas dudas y confusión haciendo estragos en su mente y y envenenando ese amor puro con temor, el temor de que si la llegaba a lastimar sentiría mucha culpa, tanta que quizás se sentiría culpable de por vida, seria su fiel sirviente movido solo por el deseo de hacerla feliz en todo momento, recordando su llanto, odiaba verla llorar. Su magia empezó a elevarse en forma de un tenue torbellino azul que se transparentaba dejando ver los últimos rayos del sol y transformándose en una delgada lluvia de tono bicolor azulada y rosácea con espirales que desprendían un leve brillo dorado y cayendo sobre una gran sección del campo viendo nuevamente maravillado como las flores mágicamente volvieron a tomar su color y su forma.

Discord se sintió orgulloso de haber logrado recrear el hechizo y pensaba que pronto podría volver a restaurar su amado "campo de los recuerdos", pero al volver a mirar las flores nuevamente estas volvieron a tomar nuevamente aquella apariencia marchita y sin vida, el hechizo había perdido efecto. No entendía porque había pasado eso, su amor por Luna era puro, genuino y hasta ese momento el lo creía indestructible pero pronto se dió cuenta lo frágiles que podían ser sus sentimientos o que incluso era una señal de dios, diciéndole que no podía ni debía estar a su lado, ella era su hermanita después de todo, su familia aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos.

-Pero... ¿que... pasa?, ¿porque no funcionó?.- dijó Discord en voz baja mientras miraba todas las flores marchitándose mientras su rostro mostraba un marcado desconcierto y tomando algunas entre sus manos las inspecciono para ver que salio mal pero bien sabia que la magia no era algo simple, simplemente no aceptaba haber fracasado... nunca hasta ese momento había fallado ningún hechizo por mas complicado que fuera, pero mas que nada le preocupaba que su hermanita pensara que no la amaba.

-Tranquilo hermano, es la primera vez que lo intentas, quizás si vuelves a probar ahora si resulte bien, vamos, yo te ayudaré y podremos lograr revivir este sitio, como tu deseas.- dijó Luna acercándose a su hermano y colocando una pata sobre el hombro de Discord. Mirándolo con cariño, demostrándole que siempre estaría ahí para él, para ayudarlo y animarlo pero Discord no reaccionaba, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos buscando una respuesta que explicara el porque no había funcionado el hechizo.

Discord siempre que le enseñaban a hacer un hechizo nuevo, siempre pasaba horas pensando, analizando cada detalle hasta comprenderlo por completo y por ese motivo siempre le salían perfectamente, siempre estudiaba los detalles, pero ahora no era un hechizo sencillo el cual se pudiera estudiar una y otra vez hasta tenerlo como anillo al dedo. Ahora sus propios sentimientos creaban aquella poderosa magia pero para él los sentimientos eran tan misteriosos como la psicología que su madre siempre utilizaba para hacerle ver sus errores.

Siguió pensando por varios minutos cada detalle pero le era difícil, no entendía que estuvo mal pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave y dulce voz de Luna quien le susurraba a su oídollamándolo para atraer su atención y luego sintiendo un pequeño beso en su mejilla lo cual hizo latir su corazón con fuerza.

-Di... disculpa hermanita solo estaba... pensando en que...-Discord no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras. Frente a él Luna se veía hermosa, parecíadestellar con un suave brillo azulado y sin aviso ella simplemente se acercó y empezó a frotar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano escuchando como su corazónlatía con fuerza mientras él la miraba sonrojado.

-Me gusta escuchar como late tu corazón hermano, y me dice que me amas mucho, eso me hace tan feliz.- dijó Luna frotando su cabeza con suavidad contra el pecho de su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía ampliamente, le gustaba sentir esa suave calidez.

Discord no podía evitar sonreírtambién, aunque quisiera mentir, no podría ocultar el hecho de que la amaba con un intenso y apasionado amor, pero pronto empezó a sentir un raro cosquilleo en su abdomen, ese que había sentido anteriormente cuando le venían esas ideas raras a su mente, no quería admitirlo pero deseaba colocarla contra el suelo, abrir sus piernas y entrar en ella, ese impulso, ese instinto. Cada vez le costaba mas trabajo controlarse y en ese momento acariciaba su cabello con una de sus patas y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

Pronto empezó a bajar por su cuello con suavidad, pero inconscientemente crecía cada vez mas su deseo, su instinto primario... reproducción pero al estar acariciando suavemente su costado escucho la suave y cálida voz de su hermanita.

-Te amo hermano, te amo con todo mi ser...- dijó Luna aun frotando su cabeza en el pecho de Discord, dejandose llevar por ese amor que sin dudar expresó con suaves palabras haciendo reaccionar a su hermano quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato puso algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Hermano... ¿que pasa?, a... acaso... ¿dije algo que no debí?.- preguntó Luna confundida por la actitud de su hermano, incluso llego a pensar por un momento que quizás él no sentía realmente lo mismo por ella, que quizás no la amaba tanto como le había dicho. Esa idea la asustó, no sabia que hacer, él era todo para ella pero si el no la quería, su vida no tendría sentido ya que le había dado su corazón, su alma, su vida entera y no soportaría sentirse sola el resto de su vida.

-Yo... tengo miedo... porque...- dijó Discord en voz baja y casi como si se lo dijera a si mismo pero se quedó callado, pensativo y con la mirada de desesperación mas preocupante que jamas había visto en el rostro de su hermano, Luna se preocupo mucho, debía ayudarlo.

-Tranquilo hermano... dime ¿que ocurre?... yo intentare ayu...- intentó decir Luna mientras se acercaba pero un repentino movimiento de su hermano que ella interpretó como "no te acerques" la hicieron detenerse en seco mientras lo miraba aun mas confundida.

-Tu... tu eres la razón de mi... comportamiento, hermanita yo... yo...- intentó explicarle a Luna pero el miedo de que no lo entendiera o que se molestara y ya no quisiera ni verlo ni hablarle, perderla solo por esa "enfermedad" que era según algo natural... pero que ahora aborrecía pues lo atormentaba como una pesadilla sin fin.

-¿Porque?... no entiendo hermano, yo solo intento ayudarte... dime... dime que sucede y trataré de entender.- dijó Luna confundida, ¿como podía ser ella la causa de su comportamiento?, ahora si estaba empezando a temer que no la amara realmente o que solo estuviera con ella por compromiso, su expresión empezó a cambiar lentamente a una de profunda tristeza, lo siguiente que dijera su hermano seria lo que decidiría el futuro de su relación. Tenia deseos de salir corriendo y alejarse lo mas rápido posible.

-Porque... yo... no quiero... no quiero lastimarte... yo...- empezó a explicar Discord con nerviosismo en su voz y tartamudeando mucho, intentaba pensar en las palabras adecuadas pero de pronto escuchó la voz triste y temblorosa de su hermanita quien parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

-Ya... no me amas... es eso verdad... eres cruel... después de que me dijiste que me amabas... ¡te odio!.- dijó Luna con un tono sumamente triste mientras bajaba la cabeza pero al final cambiando su tristeza por un sentimiento de amarga furia y gritando con todas sus fuerzas salio volando, aleteando con todas sus fuerzas, ya no deseaba estar en ese sitio pero no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar con desesperación, sus lágrimascaían al suelo cual lluvia de tristeza.

-¡Espera, Luna no es lo que tú...! crees...- intentó detenerla Discord pero era tarde, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que lo pudiera escuchar. Ahora tenia otra cosa mas en que pensar... ¿iría a buscarla y explicarle la verdadera razón de su comportamiento o solo dejar que las cosas pasen así, quizás nunca volvería a hablarle y él podría buscar a alguien mas para compartir su vida... alguien que pudiera amar completamente y pudiera llenar ese deseo que lo volvía loco o simplemente irse a un lugar lejano y nunca volver, habían muchas opciones. Se preguntaba ¿cual seria la correcta?, aunque en su mente ya la conocia aunque su temor lo nublaba por completo.

Luna lo sabia, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Su hermano solo fingió amarla, jugó con sus sentimientos como si no fueran nada, la había herido profundamente y sus lágrimas eran la prueba de su dolor, ahora ya no tenia deseos de verlo nunca mas. Ahora si que lo consideraba un monstruo pero no por su apariencia física sino por su crueldad, ¿como pudo haberse enamorado de él pero pensara lo que pensara aun seguía volteando hacia atrásquizás para encontrar una pequeña señal de que estaba equivocada. Pero siempre se encontraba sola y eso creyó que confirmaba su sospecha, él no la amaba, nunca la amó y solo fingió. Se sentía tan tonta que deseó no haber nacido, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara y desaparecer para siempre.

-Te odio hermano... yo te amaba, pero tú...- pensaba Luna mientras su furia aumentaba poco a poco, ya no lloraba, en vez de eso su mirada mostraba un intenso odio y rencor, era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón y que la engañaban de esa forma tan cruel. No sabia a donde se dirigía pero cualquier lugar seria mejor.

Discord estaba tan confundido que no sabia ni como actuar, pensaba que debia buscar a Luna pero luego el miedo lo detenía. Cambiaba de punto de vista y pensaba que seria mejor dejarla ir pero inmediatamente pensaba que algo podría pasarle y volvía a disponerse a ir en su busca y todo volvía a empezar, ya estaba empezando sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza ya que era algo que no le encontraba solución, todas las opciones parecían demasiado importantes y si elegía una tendría que ignorar las demás y tenia miedo de las consecuencias pero mas en el fondo temía perderla para siempre.

-¿Que debo hacer?... no quiero perderla pero si intento explicarle e igual no sirve de nada... no podre vivir sin ella.- se dijó Discord a si mismo perdido en su deseo pero atrapado por ese muro de duda que era demasiado alto, demasiado resistente como para escalarlo o destrozarlo pero de pronto una voz familiar se escucho dentro de su mente.

-Hijo... ¿que darías o harías por ella?, ¿darías tu vida, todo lo que posees o que mas?.- dijó la voz dentro de su mente que resultó ser de la reina Sunshine y como si una luz hubiera aparecido en medio de las penumbras esas preguntas lo hicieron reflexionar casi de inmediato.

-Madre... yo... haría lo que fuera por ella, le entregaría mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser y todo lo que poseo solo por estar a su lado por un ínfimo segundo porque... la amo y no quiero perderla.- contestó Discord con firmeza y desición pues eran sus verdaderos sentimientos los que hablaban e ignorando el hecho de que le había hablado a través de su mente.

-Entonces ¿porque no vas a buscarla?, intentar explicarle es lo menos que podrías hacer. Ve hijo, encuéntrala y explícale.- le aconsejó su madre adoptiva pues ella sabia cuan fuerte era su amor y no podía dejar que se perdiera solo por una pequeña confusión.

Discord permaneció inmóvil por un segundo y sin decir ni una palabra desplegó sus alas y salio volando en la dirección donde se había ido su hermanita, solo rogaba a Gaia que pudiera alcanzarla ya que sabia que su madre tenia razón, no podía dejar que esto terminara así.

Permaneció volando largo rato, buscando con la mirada en el cielo la silueta de su hermanita pero sin mucho éxito, solo podía distinguir un tenue aroma que sabia le pertenecía a ella, el aroma de su pelaje del cual se había deleitado en ese dulce abrazo y había quedado grabado en su mente, lo seguía con la esperanza de poder encontrarla pero no lograba verla hasta que de pronto perdió ese suave aroma y se encontró perdido en medio de la nada. Sin saber a donde ir decidió aterrizar en un claro cercano disponiéndose a rendirse.

Pensaba que quizás ya no podría encontrarla, su corazón estaba afligido y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas a punto de salir descontroladamente, su dolor era inmenso, ¿como pudo ser tan tonto?... ella había estado siempre a su lado pero no lo había notado hasta hace poco... pero la única vez que ella realmente lo necesitaba, le había fallado, había sido un total imbécil al dejar que eso pasara, pero ya era tarde... seguramente había reunido toda su magia y se había teletransportado de vuelta a casa así que penso en volver, quizáspodría hablar con ella, pero al parecer todo estaba perdido.

-¿Porque?... fui tan estúpido... debí decirle que tenia miedo de lastimarla porque la amo pero... la... la deseo... ¡rayos! Ahora quizás la pierda para siempre.- Se dijo así mismo con desesperación elevando cada vez mas su voz hasta gritar con fuerza, para finalmente intentar calmarse sin mucho éxito.

Sin darse cuenta había hablado bastante alto y cerca de ahí arriba de una de las ramas mas altas de uno de los arboles cercanos se encontraba Luna que había estado llorando desconsoladamente pero en silencio, no quería que la descubriera su hermano si es que pasaba volando cerca de ahí pero al escuchar esas palabras dejo de llorar, su corazón se sentía aliviado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Entonces si la amaba, su boca empezó a dibujar una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos volvían a mostrar aquel hermoso brillo, un brillo de esperanza y felicidad que pensaba había perdido. Se dispuso a bajar del árbol, extendiendo sus alas y aleteando suavemente para no asustar a su hermano y al aterrizar junto a él sin siquiera pensarlo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Eso... es verdad?... lo que acabas de decir.- preguntó Luna mirándolo con una suplica silenciosa de esperanza pues aun temía el que le dijera que no la amaba, y eso hacia estremecer su corazón pero aun asi sonreía por lo que habia escuchado en ese momento.-

-¡Luna!... pensé que habías vuelto a casa y estaba por volver a...- dijó Discord con alegría al verla pero cuando intentó acercarcele ella retrocedió un poco mostrando una expresión que decía claramente "respóndeme" y él al darse cuenta de ello se detuvo y dejó de hablar ya que si decía algo que no debía todo terminaría peor y pensando bien sus palabras habló.

-Si... es cierto, te amo pero... deseo tocarte... probar el sabor de tu suave piel, acariciarte y tenerte toda para mi... hacerte el amor y fundirnos en una sola alma pero... no estas lista y no se si pudiera esperar porque mi deseo se vuelve incontrolable mientras mas tiempo pasa.- respondió Discord firmemente pero dejando salir todos sus sentimientos y llegando a ser un tanto poético logro transmitirle ese fuerte deseo que lo controlaba. Tan solo mirarla le era un tanto insoportable pues deseaba correr hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla como lo había soñado pero ya había cometido un gran error, no quería cometer otro.

-Lo... lo siento hermano, no lo sabia... pero ¿sabes?... antes te había dicho que sabia de esas cosas... Celestia y yo encontramos un extraño libro en la colección prohibida de nuestros padres y lo leímos... nos dio mucha vergüenza porque mostraba t... todas las posiciones pa... para tener sexo... y al final esta... estábamos tan agitadas que nos costo mucho calmarnos.- dijó Luna sonrojándose avergonzada pues el recordar todo lo que había visto en ese libro le hacia sentirse agitada de nuevo y tartamudeando un poco debido a su respiración entrecortada.

-Si... pero... no quiero lastimarte aunque me ofrezcas tu cuerpo para satisfacerme no podría soportar el hacerte daño, aun eres una niña, hermanita.- insistió de nuevo Discord quien no dejaba de pensar en el torturador llanto de su hermanita y no podía soportarlo tenia mas miedo de lastimarla tanto como de perderla y empezaba a ponerse un poco desesperado y a apretar con fuerza sus puños.

-Tu jamas podrías lastimarme hermano, no intencionalmente... pero aun así lo que mas deseo es que nuestros cuerpos y almas se unan y... también... qui... quisiera tener un hijo tuyo, hermano, eso me haría la poni mas feliz del mundo mi amado Discord... no temas, todo estará bien.- dijó Luna acercándose a su hermano y frotando suavemente una de sus patas contra la de él sintiendo como se relajaba poco a poco con sus dulces y suaves palabras pero sonrojándose un poco por la petición que le hizo sobre tener un bebe.

-Pe... pero... n... no puedo, aun no estas lista amor mio... pero te prometo que cuando lo estés tu deseo se hará realidad, lo prometo.- dijó Discord dudando un poco pues estaba peleando una batalla interna entre sus deseos y su amor puro, no podía dejar que ese monstruo la lastimara así que finalmente respiró hondo y logro calmar sus instintos, se acerco a su hermanita y la abrazó mientras hablaba dulce y suavemente a su oído.

-Lo hiciste muy bien hijo mio.- dijó una cálida voz femenina susurrando dentro de la mente de Discord, era la reina quien viendo todo desde un espejo mágico que mostraba a Discord y Luna abrazados, su hija sonreía al igual que Discord pero él tenia los ojos cerrados. Realmente disfrutaba sentir el calido cuerpo de su hermanita muy unido al suyo, le hacia ver que el amor puro era mas dulce y satisfactorio que el sexo, finalmente ambos se separaron y fue en ese momento que la imagen se desvaneció, la reina no necesitaba ver mas ahora les daría la privacidad que necesitaban.

-Volvamos hermanita a nuestro lugar especial pues ahí te daré algo que te hará muy feliz. ¡Haber quien llega primero!.- dijó Discord con gran alegría pues es lo que había esperado toda la noche y quizás ahí en ese preciso momento pudieran darse su primer beso, seria tan hermoso. El momento mas feliz de todo y el mas perfecto. De pronto se le ocurrió jugar un poco con ella, la había hecho sufrir y ahora solo quería verla reír por eso la retó despegando del suelo y alejándose mientras la veía de reojo y le dirija una sonrisa cálida pero un tanto desafiante.

-¡Oye!... eso no es justo, hiciste trampa hermano.- dijó Luna sorprendiéndose un poco pero tomando una posición desafiante le reclamo a su hermano. Al mismo tiempo que también despegaba rápidamente y empezaba a perseguir a Discord pero mientras lo perseguía, sentía una inmensa alegría envolviendo su ser por completo, su sonrisa no podía siquiera expresar una fracción de ese cálido sentimiento ya que creía que todo se había perdido pero no fue así, aun tenia a su lado a su amado hermano y no la abandonaría jamas.

-apresúrate abuelita.- dijó Discord riéndose, pero no era burla ni nada parecido. Se estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en años, siempre observando a Celestia, siempre pensando en ella y en todo lo que le diría si tuviera el valor. No pudo divertirse como el hubiera deseado, dejó todo solo por su amor. Un gran desperdicio de tiempo en su vida pero en ese momento sentía como si fuera aquel niño divirtiéndose como debía ser pero no solo era eso, sino que se estaba divirtiendo con su verdadero amor, alguien que estaría con el para siempre y que lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas. Eso lo hacia sentir fuerte, invencible y que nadie podría lastimar a Luna pues él no lo permitiría, ella era lo único que le importaba ahora.

-¡Ya veras cuando te alcance hermano tramposo!.- respondió Luna pero no con enojo pues no le habían dicho eso por burla simplemente le siguió el juego a su hermano, no lo veía tan feliz desde que le dijo que lo amaba y no pensaba arruinar esa felicidad pero sin advertencia hizo brillar su cuerno y de un momento a otro desapareció en un resplandor azulado y se coloco debajo de él pero a varios metros mas abajo y solo siguió volando, procurando que no la viera.

-Haber si puedes alcanzarme herma... Luna... ¿donde estas?... ¿Luna?... ¡Luna!...- Volvió a tratar de decir otra cosa para seguir jugando con ella pero cuando volteó hacia atrás de nuevo, no vio a nadie así que deteniéndose en seco empezó a mirar a todos lados pero Luna se había elevado por encima de él y ya que Discord no volteó hacia allá nunca la vió. Discord estaba casi al punto de la desesperación gritando con fuerza su nombre y en ese momento cuando ya casi estaba a punto de buscarla por todas partes ella descendió hasta quedar detrás de él y lo abrazó con suavidad sintiendo como se tensaban levemente todos los músculos del cuerpo de su hermano y como se relajaban al escuchar su voz.

-Te atrapé hermano... ahora te toca a ti.- susurró suavemente Luna al oído de Discord quien no le respondió y siguiendo el juego simplemente le devolvió el reto pero en cuanto rompió el abrazo sintió una garra que la sujetaba de una de sus patas delanteras y vió la expresión de gran preocupación que aun tenia Discord. Se sintió culpable por haberle hecho eso pero no dijó una sola palabra. No sabia que decir.

-No... no vuelvas a hacerme algo así... no sabría que hacer si ya no estas a mi lado.- dijó Discord mirando con preocupación a Luna, se notaba como sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pues pensó que le había pasado algo a Luna pero ella no se percató que había preocupado tanto a su hermano. Solo pudo quedarse callada sintiéndose culpable por haberlo preocupado y mirando hacia el bosque que estaba justo debajo de ellos.

-Lo siento hermano, no quise preocuparte.- dijó Luna sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero una garra gentilmente se colocó en su mejilla y suavemente levantó su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, Discord ya no la miraba con preocupación sino con un gran cariño, aunque lo haya hecho preocuparse tanto, era imposible que se molestara con su querida hermanita.

-Ya estamos a mano eh... bueno volvamos antes de que se vaya el ultimo rayo de sol hermanita.- dijó Discord alejándose un poco de su hermanita y emprendiendo el viaje de regreso tranquilamente hacia donde estaba aquel campo de flores marchitas pero no se percató de que ella se había quedado atrás y que aun estaba algo confundida por sus palabras, pero incorporándose rápidamente empezó a seguirlo.

-¡Espérame hermano!.- dijó Luna al ver que su hermano se alejaba cada vez mas y ella no podía alcanzarlo. Inmediatamente Discord se detuvo y esperó pacientemente a su hermanita y tras un par de segundos logro llegar a él.

-Eres muy lenta hermanita... pero así me gustas aun mas.- dijó Discord en tono de broma mientras veia a su hermanita haciendo un falso gesto de enojo. Sorprendiéndola luego al tomar su pata delantera y besarla con suavidad como todo un caballero, lo cual provocó que Luna se sonrojara y se sintiera un poco apenada pues su hermano casi nunca la trataba tan cordialmente.

Después de que Discord dejó de besar la pata de Luna hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza indicando que ya era hora de irse y sin esperar un segundo mas ambos continuaron el vuelo de regreso a aquel campo donde los esperaba una deliciosa cena y una noche solo para ellos.

Ambos tomados de la pata, mas unidos que nunca pues su amor había pasado por la primera prueba y ambos la habian superado con éxito, sentían que su amor era indestructible pasara lo que pasara. Ambos se miraban fijamente, ya no les importaba si llegaban a aquel lugar especial, solo les importaba estar juntos.

Mientras ambos se miraban fijamente Luna utilizó su hechizo mas poderoso, invocando a la luna a que los acompañara en su travesía, su "vuelo de amor". Sin dejar de mirar a su hermano ella ejecutaba el hechizo el cual podría hacerla perder el conocimiento justo en ese preciso momento pero sabia que su hermano jamas podría dejarla caer, por eso se sentía capaz de lograr aquel hechizo que anteriormente siempre terminaba en fracaso. Según su madre era tiempo de que tuviera su cutie mark y que realizara lo que era completamente capaz pues estaba en su sangre. Así que solo continuó hasta que pudo ver la radiante luz de la luna que iluminaba el rostro de su hermano, lo había logrado y sin darse cuenta su flanco se volvió mas oscuro con forma de nube y en el centro una luna blanca con forma de cuarto menguante. Había obtenido su marca especial y ahora se encargaría de levantar la luna y controlar las estrellas justo como su padre, se sentía orgullosa pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Sin el amor de su hermano jamas podría haberlo logrado.

Finalmente el rugir de sus estómagos les había indicado que no habían comido nada en todo el día y habían volado tanto que simplemente ya ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraban así que recurrieron al hechizo que mas solían usar. Pronto el cuerno de Luna y ambos cuernos de Discord empezaron a brillar con su característico color de cada uno y uniendo su magia se creó un poderoso destello que los envolvió y desaparecieron junto con el para encontrarse casi al instante de nuevo en su campo marchito.

Tenían tanta hambre que ni siquiera se preocuparon en poner platos para servirse la comida, solo la tomaban y la engullían sin preocupación pues estaban completamente solos y aunque la comida estaba fría aun así les supo a lo mas rico que habían probado. Al terminar de comer ambos se recostaron mirando la imponente luna y las pequeñas y resplandecientes estrellas, estaban felices de que todo había salido bien y que al final prevaleciera su amor. Era incomparable pues les hacia pensar en un futuro hermoso. Un futuro donde sus hijos corrieran por todo el castillo, ellos felizmente casados en una boda tan hermosa que recordarían por el resto de su vida y Luna tomando su importante puesto como princesa de la noche con nobleza, humildad y compasión hacia sus súbditos, en resumen una perfecta y hermosa vida eterna.

Como si se hubieran leído la mente ambos desviaron la mirada para observarse entre si, estaban tan tranquilos como si lo de hace apenas unos minutos no hubiera sucedido, sus miradas se cruzaron y no querían apartarlas, sentían que si rompían esa fuerte conexión no volverían a recuperarla jamas.

Discord estiro su garra con algo de timidez hacia donde se encontraba Luna y sujeto firmemente una de sus patas delanteras mientras que ella colocaba su otra pata delantera sobre la garra de su hermano, no podía evitarlo sentía su amor con un gesto tan simple y eso le gustaba mucho.

-Me siento tan feliz de no haberte perdido, hermanita.- dijó Discord con un suave suspiro de felicidad, sonriendo como jamas lo había hecho y despejando su mente de aquellas ideas que había tenido antes, ya no sentía aquel deseo desenfrenado por poseer su cuerpo... sentía que con tener su corazón era mas que suficiente para el resto de su vida.

-Y yo de saber que me amas hermano, no sabría que hacer sin ti.- respondió Luna de la misma forma... su amor ahora había pasado a un nivel que rebasaba lo físico, era el amor mas puro que existe y se encontraba justo en sus corazones, en sus almas las cuales podían ver a través de sus ojos. Era todo lo que podían ver ahora. Sus cuerpos parecían resplandecer con una aura blanca que le daba a cada uno un toque místico, ese sentimiento que compartían ellos dos empezaba a formar aquel lazo indestructible que dejaban ver aquellos poemas de amor que guardaban sus padres pero no lo habían podido entender hasta ese momento y sin duda alguna, aun en la muerte estarían unidos por toda la eternidad.

-Traje un tocadiscos hermanita... ¿me concederías una pieza?.- dijó Discord levantándose lentamente hasta quedar sentados los dos y al ver la señal de aprobación de Luna hizo levitar una pequeña caja de madera de ébano hermosamente decorada con gemas preciosas. Junto a eso una enorme corneta que parecía mas bien una flor que llamaban campanillas hecha de una aleación de oro que creaba una mejor resolución de sonido, era única en todo ese lugar y además sacando un disco cuyo titulo era "las mejores canciones románticas". Era un disco muy extraño tenia pequeños puntos por toda su superficie distribuidos aleatoriamente, parecía una extraña modificación del cilindro de las cajas musicales que coleccionaba Celestia y lo era. Fue especialmente diseñada por el mejor inventor de esos tiempos, Drakon Darkus para la realeza y poseía las melodías mas hermosas del momento.

Discord colocó el disco y este empezó a girar haciendo que los pequeños puntos chocaran contra unas barras que producían el sonido y luego era dirigido hacia la corneta la cual emitía un suave sonido parecido al del violín. Sin demora Discord se puso de pie y extendió su mano amablemente para ayudar a Luna a ponerse de pie. En cuanto terminaba de levantarse sintió un suave pero firme tirón, su hermano la había acercado más hacia él quedando muy unidos. El rostro de Luna quedaba justo a la altura del corazón de su hermano. No sabia ni que decir, todo fue tan repentino. Sentir tan cerca a su hermano la hacia sentir como toda una tonta, no sabia que decir y siempre mirándolo pero tratando de evitar su mirada. Lo peor era que sus mejillas siempre la traicionaban mostrando ese suave sonrojo que tanto delataba sus sentimientos y ahora... bailaría con él en medio de un campo de flores marchitas, no era lo que esperaba realmente pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Lentamente Discord comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro con movimientos lentos y suaves, tomando la clásica postura que le habían enseñado, girando con lentitud de un lado a otro siempre abrazados, una de las garras de Discord sujetaba con delicadeza la espalda de Luna, lo cual hacia que ella se estremeciera solo con el simple tacto. Su otra garra sujetaba con firmeza una de las patas delanteras de su hermanita elevando ambas en el aire, suspendidas y erectas.

La musica era lenta, suave, podían sentir el amor en cada nota. Ambos ahora se miraban fijamente, sus corazones latían cada vez mas rápido mientras solo sonreían, se sentían como en un hermoso cuento de hadas y sabían que terminaría de la forma mas maravillosa que podrían imaginarse, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar ese paso, era su primer beso, la primera vez que iban a entregar su corazón por completo, lo deseaban pero tenían miedo de salir lastimados.

De un momento a otro la musica se volvió aun mas rápida, ambos la seguían con movimientos mas rápidos, mas gráciles. Discord tomaba a su hermanita y la levantaba por sobre su cabeza, daba un par de giros y volvía a bajarla. Ambos se sentían realmente felices, no había preocupaciones, no había recuerdos dolorosos, no existía nada malo en su mundo feliz, solo ellos y su amor.

Sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta la magia de cada uno se hizo presente y envolvio sus pies con un hechizo de levitación y lentamente se elevaban en el aire. Discord hacia girar una y otra vez a su hermanita tomándola de su pata y haciendo que girara sobre si misma, eso la hacia reír una y otra vez y eso le gustaba mucho a Discord, su suave risa era como un coro de ángeles que inundaba su corazón de felicidad.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo, mi hermosa noche estrellada?.- dijo Discord tomando a su hermanita firmemente de la cintura boca arriba y inclinándose él hacia adelante y ella hacia atrás quedaron el la clásica posicion de baile que mas les gustaba, ahora ambos sonreían mirándose fijamente y a pesar de que ya estaban considerablemente lejos del suelo ninguno se dio cuenta pues solo querían disfrutar su amor en ese momento, disfrutarlo como no habían podido por varias razones.

-Más que nunca hermano, siento que mi corazón va a explotar de solo estar a tu lado y más en esta... posición.- respondió Luna mirándolo directo a sus ojos, ni siquiera podía describir toda la felicidad que envolvía su corazón, pero aun se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar en aquella posición que la dejaba a merced de su hermano. No sabia porque pero en su mente aparecían imágenes fugases de Discord besando con pasión su cuello y eso la hacia sonrojarse aun mas. Sentía un creciente calor que provenía de entre sus flancos y lentamente invadía todo su cuerpo.

-Te amo hermano. Nunca me abandones por favor.- añadió Luna susurrando suavemente a su oído para luego sin previo aviso morder suavemente la oreja de Discord. Esto tomó por sorpresa a su hermano quien comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese deseo de tocarla, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hacerla solo suya por siempre. Ya tenia su corazón y ahora su instinto le pedía a gritos que terminara de unir ese lazo de amor, hacerlo indestructible y dejar que el fruto de su amor se manifieste de todas las formas posibles. Sabia que no debía hacerlo, aun no era tiempo y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando vio la mirada de su hermanita. Prácticamente lo invitaba a tomarla y sin poder luchar contra esos poderosos instintos solo empezó a acercar su rostro al de su hermanita lentamente, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color azul. Antes de sucumbir por completo a su deseo intentó resistirse por ultima vez diciendo algo en un tenue susurro.

-Her... hermanita... no puedo... esto no...- intentó decir Discord pero el suave toque de la pezuña de Luna sobre su mejilla lo hizo desistir de decir algo mas, era algo inevitable lo que iba a suceder y de hecho aquel temor que sintió hace poco había casi desaparecido, lo cual lo preocupaba pues podría lastimarla sin desearlo, no podía dejarse controlar así que suspiró hondo y logro que su corazón se calmara un poco.

-No tengas miedo, esto es lo que deseo y no me importa si me duele ya que eh esperado por esto toda mi vida.- dijó Luna con un suave tono seductor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado hermano. Se aproximaba poco a poco a su rostro, por fin aquel beso que habían esperado tanto se iba a cumplir justo en ese momento y ahora sus corazones palpitaban mas que nunca, estaban deseosos pero aun tenían miedo.

Luna miraba el rostro de su hermano mientras se acercaba a él lentamente, mientras Discord la miraba igualmente deseoso, aun estaban indecisos sobre el que sucedería después pero al final Luna se dio cuenta de que si seguía temiendo jamas podría ser capaz de afrontar esta nueva situación y no deseaba separarse nunca de su hermano así que tomando valor y un poco de impulso finalmente unió sus labios con los de su hermano, cerrando los ojos. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Discord quien solo se quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de responder de la misma forma.

Ambos sentían el suave tacto de los labios del otro y solo dejaron que sus sentimientos fluyeran con fuerza, poco a poco se empezaron a sentir como si flotaran, solo sintiendo aquel dulce beso y las caricias que se daban el uno al otro, no podían resistirlo, sus cuerpos se fundían mas y mas en un cálido abrazo que no deseaban romper jamas.

Finalmente habían demostrado sus sentimientos por primera vez y eso desato un mar de sentimientos en sus corazones, los dejaron cegados por varios minutos y deseaban quedarse así todo lo posible, se sentía tan cálido, tanta felicidad y sobre todo ese amor que inundaba sus corazones. Sin darse cuenta la magia de cada uno se manifestó cubriendo sus cuerpos, mezclándose, volviéndose uno sola fuerza, mas poderosa que la magia de la propia reina Sunshine y cubriéndolos en una hermosa esfera multicolor adornada con espirales de oro y lineas ondulantes de una hermosa y pura luz blanca.

De la esfera empezó a llover una hermosa lluvia de colores junto a espirales y lineas bañando completamente el campo entero de flores, devolviéndolas instantáneamente a la vida, todas recibiendo esos hermosos sentimientos con los cuales pudieron revivir sin problemas e incluso las convirtieron en flores mágicas, cuyos pétalos adquirieron un hermoso color rosado que parecía desprender un suave resplandor blanco, era hermoso ya que solo con un poco de amor inocente y tierno se habían creado las flores mas hermosas del mundo, que serian llamadas "deseo de corazón".

Ese dulce beso se prolongo por varios minutos, sus ojos cerrados, sus corazones unidos y su amor mas fuerte que nunca, aunque deseaban seguir así de unidos por el resto de la noche, la falta de oxigeno pronto los hizo romper su beso y lentamente se alejaban mientras abrían nuevamente sus ojos, una delgada linea de saliva era la única prueba de aquella maravillosa unión.

Ambos permanecieron alejados unos cuantos centímetros mirándose fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora mostraban un brillo único. Intenso, tan vivo como las flores que ahora los rodeaban, ambos permanecían en silencio pues en ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias pues cada uno sabia perfectamente lo que el otro sentía. Discord sabia lo que debía hacer, no podía permitir quedar como un cobarde ante tal demostración de amor de su hermanita así que dejando ver una amplia sonrisa se acercó y de nuevo sus labios se fundieron en un nuevo y apasionante beso dejándolos absortos en su pequeño mundo de felicidad.

Discord disfrutaba tanto como Luna el saborear esa cálida pasión que sentía, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos mas profundos y sin darse cuenta acariciaba el suave pelaje de su hermanita, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al final de su espalda. Instintivamente y guiado por esa pasión que ahora lo controlaba acaricio su flanco suavemente, sin que se diera cuenta las mejillas de Luna se habían tornado rojas pero se quedo en silencio disfrutando esa traviesa caricia, pero de un momento a otro sintió como lo apretaba firmemente suave.

Luna no pudo mas y simplemente dejó salir un gemido ahogado lo cual hizo reaccionar a Discord quien de inmediato abrió los ojos pensando que había hecho algo malo, al darse cuenta de donde tenia su garra inmediatamente la retiró y rompiendo el beso bruscamente miró al suelo con frustración, había dicho que no haría nada de eso pero sus instintos eran demasiado poderosos, ahora volvía a temer no poder controlarlos.

Discord se alejó de inmediato en un instante de su hermanita percatándose de que ambos habían estado flotando en el aire gracias a su magia pero esta se desvaneció dejándolo caer rápidamente pero en un segundo retomó el vuelo y logro salvarse de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Miró hacia arriba y Luna también estaba volando, al parecer reaccionó mas rápidamente y quedo volando a una mayor altura, entonces sin perder tiempo se alejó de ahí hasta llegar al otro extremo del campo de flores, se sorprendió de las hermosas flores pero... eso no le quito su miedo así que descendió. Se recargo junto al tronco de un gran árbol y solo empezó a temblar, no tenia control de si mismo, pero no se percató cuando Luna aterrizo justo enfrente, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Hermano... ¿que sucede?... tuviste miedo por haberme tocado verdad... no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo... tu solo...- dijó Luna sabiendo la razón por la cual su hermano se había asustado, pero intentó hacerle entender que no era su culpa. Se acerco hasta Discord tratando de que la mirara a los ojos pero se negaba.

-No... no puedo... no tengo control sobre mis instintos, lo siento hermanita, jamas te haría algo que tu no quisieras pero...- dijó Discord dejándose caer al suelo mas asustado que nunca pues pensó que así de fácil podría lastimar a su hermanita sin estar consciente de sus actos y terminó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos pues se sentía avergonzado de su propia debilidad.

-Calma hermano, calma, tu no me lastimarías porque me amas, además... es lo que quiero, quizás... tenga miedo pero si lo intentamos juntos... podría ser algo maravilloso.- intentó consolarlo Luna abrazándolo con cariño mientras le hablaba con dulzura aunque su voz denotaba un poco de pena pues lo que decía solo lo había imaginado en sus mas románticas y perfectas fantasías.

-T-tomame hermano, sellemos nuestro amor uniéndonos en cuerpo y alma... d-dejare que hagas conmigo lo que desees hermano... soy solo tuya.- añadió Luna suave y dulcemente con un toque seductor y sugestivo para tratar de lograr al menos hacerlo reaccionar pero no podía ocultar su temor pues era su primera vez. Se alejó un poco esperando hacerlo reaccionar pero ni siquiera se movía.

-S-solo hazlo... n-no me resistiré yo... ¡ah!... ¡no, herma!... ¡auch!.- insistió Luna intento acariciarlo para que al menos la mirara pero repentinamente su hermano saltó sobre ella arrojándola contra el suelo quedando ella boca arriba y su hermano quedando justo sobre ella. La expresión de Discord se había convertido en una indescriptible mezcla de miedo y deseo, luchaba por no dejarse controlar pero al final el deseo fue mas fuerte y ahora su mirada era la de un ser que solo buscaba su satisfacción personal, nada mas y relamiéndose los labios vió a su hermanita temblando y sin mas se preparó dispuesto a tomar a la fuerza si era necesario hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser, sin cariño, sin amor solo satisfacción bestial desenfrenada.

-Ya que me ofreces tu cuerpo... lo tomaré y sera lo mas delicioso ya que me gustan las ponis vírgenes. Me encanta su llanto, su dolor hasta que al final solo me piden mas con esa cara de zorra que convencería a cualquier semental.- dijó Discord sin un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras, todo lo que podía sentirse era el deseo puro sin siquiera un toque de compasión o amor, el Discord cariñoso, amable y dulce había desaparecido. Luna quedó completamente paralizada de temor, deseaba gritar y salir corriendo pero simplemente sucedió todo muy rápido.

-E-espera, hermano... n-no lo hagas.- susurró Luna intentando detener a su hermano pues no deseaba que su primera vez fuese tan ruda y como veía las cosas así seria pues su hermano había cambiado, no sabia que estaba sucediendo pero no podía escapar.

-Ahora te arrepientes... pues es tarde linda, seras toda mía aunque tenga que tomarte a la fuerza...- respondió Discord con un tono de sarcasmo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona que dejaba claro que a pesar de lo que dijera no se detendría, Luna no sabia que hacer, la iban a lastimar cruelmente en su primera vez. Empezó a sentir como su amado hermano intentaba atravesarla con violencia pero se resistía a permitírselo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo la hacia sentir fuertes punzadas de dolor por todo su ser y no pudo sino empezar a llorar.

-¡Ah!, ¡no!, ¡por... favor!, ¡aagh!... de-detente her... ¡agh!... mano du... ¡duele!.- se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de Luna quien solo sentía como su mundo y su ser se convertían en nada mas que un penetrante dolor continuo como si una inmensa espada intentara cortarla desde sus entrañas. Suplicaba a gritos a Discord que se detuviera pero al parecer sin efecto alguno y resignándose solo cerro los ojos antes de susurrar un ultimo "te amo" y permitir que se consumara aquel acto que solo el mismo demonio apreciaría.

-Te defiendes eh linda... pero pronto lograre romperte el... ¿que... dijiste?.- dijó Discord mientras intentaba violar el sitio mas intimo de su pequeña hermanita a la fuerza pero de un momento a otro se detuvo sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle. Lo amaba... a pesar de estarle haciendo daño... en ese momento como si saliera de un trance la miró aterrado al verla con las lágrimas mojando el pelaje de sus mejillas, temblando y mirándolo con un intenso temor que la hacia temblar por completo.

-Hermanita... oh no... que... ¿que sucedió?, no... te... te lastimé... no puede ser... ¿que fue lo que te...hi... ce?...- dijó Discord con gran preocupación, su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad, la había lastimado, no entendía porque pero al parecer todo había sucedido mientras el pensaba en las palabras de su hermanita. Al final se sintió tan culpable, tan temeroso, una lluvia de emociones negativas inundó su corazón y su mente hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas y simplemente perdió la conciencia y su cuerpo empezó a desplomarse y hubiera caído estruendosamente al suelo si Luna no lo hubiera sujetado al final.

Ese "te amo" ¿había logrado hacerlo reaccionar mas que sus suplicas?. Luna no estaba segura pero sea como haya sido había logrado detener a su hermano de cometer un error muy grande. Luna depositó suavemente a su hermano en el suelo y aun con temor se acerco cautelosamente pues no quería que volviera a intentar tomarla a la fuerza.

-He-hermano... ¿estas bien?.- preguntó Luna mientras se acercaba, se resistía un poco por el mismo miedo pero el amor y su preocupación por quien había robado su corazón eran mucho mas fuertes que cualquier miedo, pues sin él sabia bien que su vida no tendría absolutamente ningún sentido.

Luna intentó hacerlo reaccionar de una manera u otra, incluso intento morderlo un poco para lograr que despertara pero todo lo que logro fue hacerlo gemir un poco. Aun así era inútil, había perdido completamente el conocimiento, pero respiraba, eso la hacia sentirse tranquila.

Sin nada mas que ella pudiera hacer decidió que lo cuidaría durante toda la noche, era todo lo que podia hacer. Solo esperaba que cuando despertara mañana volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, su miedo era muy grande, casi la violaban y lo peor era que no podía odiar a su agresor, su hermano pero muy dentro de su corazón temía que volviera a suceder algo así y que esta vez todo se consumara.

Así hizo levitar con su magia el inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano y lo llevó de vuelta al centro del campo de flores y depositándolo suavemente sobre la manta que estaba tendida sobre la maleza. Lo miraba ya solo con preocupación pues ella sabia que sea lo que fuere esa criatura no era su hermano.

-Descansa hermano, yo te cuidaré esta noche y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado.- dijo Luna con un suave y compasivo tono de voz mientras se acercaba a su hermano y descansaba su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de su amado Discord, ella aun pensaba, incluso temia un poco que si se rendia ante el sueño quizás cometería un grave error.

Se quedo despierta largo tiempo sintiendo la calidez del brazo de su hermano, frotando su mejilla con dulzura contra dicha extremidad y dando largos y lentos suspiros, solo pensaba en los maravillosos momentos que había pasado en ese corto tiempo que se quedarían para siempre en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos como su gran tesoro y en su corazón para hacerlo latir día a día junto a él.

-Gracias hermano, siempre recordaré este día sin importar cuantos años pasen... el... mas... feliz... de mi vida.- dijó Luna sonriendo con una mezcla de alegría y dulzura que destellaba de su mirada pero poco a poco empezó a sentir que el sueño la vencía y al final terminó diciendo las cosas medio dormida y al final sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño pero dejando una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ya el miedo que había invadido su cuerpo antes había desparecido.


	9. Epilogo parte 1

Epilogo

Ambos dormían plácidamente envueltos por el manto negro que destellaba diamantes llamado cielo. Luna soñaba felizmente con su magnifica boda... ella de blanco, Discord de negro y sus padres sonriendo mientras el sacerdote hacia la pregunta que as quería escuchar... "¿aceptas a la princesa Luna de Equestria como tú "poni" especial para amarla y cuidarla por toda la eternidad?" y ese tan anhelado... "si" de su amado hermano seria la poni mas feliz del mundo y lo demostraba sonriendo entre sueños y susurrando un suave "acepto" mientras inconscientemente frotaba suavemente su mejilla contra el pecho de Discord.

Mientras Discord se encontraba en su amado jardín hablando con la pequeña flor que ahora se había convertido en su confidente pues con ella hablaba todos sus problemas y confusiones, siempre le ayudaba mucho pues tenia la sabiduría de su madre y siempre que entraba en aquel hermoso campo construido de luz y amor veía a su madre hecha roca y solo podía suspirar con tristeza, jamas podría volverla a la vida y extrañamente aun sentía que estaba viva pero lo creía imposible ya que era imposible que un corazón de roca pudiera latir, eso le indicaba la lógica.

Se levantó un momento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba aquella estatua de expresión apacible y cálida y acariciando suavemente la áspera roca con todo su cariño dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo se cubrió el rostro con sus patas y sus mejillas se humedecían con rapidez mientras suaves gemidos de dolor escapaban de entre sus manos. Discord deseaba que ella volviera a estar a su lado... sentir su calor, sentir su amor pero como dijo la pequeña flor: "siéntete orgulloso pues ella te defendió hasta su ultimo aliento" y si se sentía orgulloso... a pesar de haberlo abandonado ella lo amó hasta el ultimo segundo, hasta su ultimo suspiro y finalmente cometió el mayor acto de sacrificio que existe, dar su vida a cambio de la vida de su hijo.

Aún así el se permitía sentirse algo egoísta y deseando que ella estuviera a su lado, pero ya era tarde, ahora solo podría visitarla en sus sueños. Discord pensaba una y otra vez en los últimos momentos que estuvo con ella, mientras aquel ser que se hacia llamar su padre le mostraba como fue engendrado, pero ya no sintió furia ni ira por aquel recuerdo, ahora solo pensaba que quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo sabido. Tonto de él por haberse dejado ganar por su curiosidad que le había costado mas de lo que imaginó.

Finalmente dando un largo y triste suspiro, besó la mejilla de su madre y empezó a alejarse cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y no pudo hacer más que mirar cuanto podía a su alrededor, algo o alguien había ocasionado que eso sucediera, esperaba que no fuera su "padre", pero era imposible, es decir su madre lo había destruido ¿no?. Pero si sobrevivió, ya que él mismo no pudo ver la muerte de aquel malévolo ser así que era posible pero tenia que confirmarlo.

-Padre... muéstrate, ya estoy inmovilizado, no podría hacer nada contra ti.- dijó con la esperanza de que alguien más le respondiera, pero para su mala suerte, escuchó aquella familiar voz que antes había intentado seducirlo, convencerlo con esa lengua labiosa de serpiente traicionera.

-Hola de nuevo... hijo, veo que no estas muy cómodo, no te preocupes, seré rápido y todo terminara pronto, ya veras seremos uno solo y dominaremos este insignificante mundo, imagínate... todo el caos que podremos desatar y tengo algunos juegos en mente para esos ponis... avaricia, codicia, guerra, muerte por doquier y sobre todo tener que pelear contra quienes amaste y quisiste, eso sera lo mas divertido.- dijo aquel ser casi riendo de la emoción imaginando un mundo regido por las ideas mas perversas y ruines que ningún poni habría siquiera pensado nunca, pero su apariencia no era solida, parecía un reflejo en un estanque de agua, transparente, se podía ver perfectamente a través de él y no parecía tener mucho poder ya que aunque Discord no lo supiera aquel ser estaba usando todo su poder para inmovilizarlo y apenas le quedaba fuerza para proyectar su imagen hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, pues ese ser tenia su punto débil en lo profundo de la mente de Discord, una semilla de maldad que hacia crecer sus raíces cada vez más hasta llegar a invadirla completamente, pero con la interrupción de su madre y la forma en que había protegido la mayor parte de su mente le estaba costando trabajo dominarla por completo.

-No puedo defenderme así que... haz lo que tengas que hacer, maldito ser oscuro. Jamas lograras tus propósitos.- dijó Discord retadoramente con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos mostraban temor, un temor que no podía controlar pues sabia lo que hará después de poseer su cuerpo. Mataría a los miembros de la familia real y se quedaría con su trono para ser rey por siempre. Luna morirá primero por estar a su lado y nadie se daría cuenta de eso.

-Eso es lo que tu crees ahora... ¡prepárate!.- aquel ser sonrió de forma malévola y tomó la forma de un tenebroso espectro parecido a la muerte con una enorme túnica negra. Sus ojos ya no estaban y dentro de su boca se podían distinguir miles de ojos rojos que miraban desde adentro. Se elevó y tomó velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Discord, dispuesto a poseer su cuerpo, su mente y su alma y doblegarlo a su voluntad. De pronto una ráfaga de energía dorada apartó al malévolo ser de su hijo cubriéndolo con una protectora aura dorada, era su madre... su madre que aun en la muerte (o al menos es lo que pensaba) lo seguía protegiendo.

-Tú nunca podrás tomar mi cuerpo ni controlarme para tus maléficos fines, porque tengo a mi madre que me protege aun en la muerte.- dijó Discord triunfante de haber vencido aquella oscuridad, pero eso realmente no le importaba ya que se sentía más cerca de su madre, aquel dulce y cálido brillo dorado, lo envolvía y lo hacia sentir seguro. Era algo que no podría olvidar jamas.

-Algún día... necesitaras de mi y es cuando tomaré todo lo que me pertenece, ¡yo te creé y eres solo mio para hacer únicamente lo que a mí me plazca!.- decía aquel ser oscuro, con una expresión de inmensa furia por primera vez no obtuvo lo que deseaba.

-Eso nunca sucederá.- dijó Discord firmemente y sin titubear, pues el no creía que algo así fuera a pasar.

Finalmente Discord despertó de su estresante sueño solo para descubrir una agradable sorpresa. Luna, su adorada hermanita se encontraba junto a él, dormida sobre su pecho, a pesar de lo que le había hecho antes que realmente no tenia muy claro que había sucedido anoche, la había visto llorar muy angustiosamente pero... lo amaba tanto que a pesar de que la había hecho llorar, durmió a su lado sin temor.

Discord aún seguía tratando de recordar ¿que había sucedido? Pero solo recordaba imágenes borrosas y llanto desgarrador, no entendía porque recordaba esas cosas hasta que una imagen fugaz como un relámpago atravesó su mente, el rostro de su padre sonriendo con gran maldad... y después... claramente se vió así mismo en el momento en que intentó herir a su hermanita de la manera mas ruin.

Su corazón no pudo soportar el ver esa cruel visión. Su padre había hecho algo demasiado cruel y ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, sus lágrimas lentamente empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos incontrolablemente mojando sus mejillas y empezando a caer sobre el suave pelaje azul oscuro de su amada. Se sintió impotente por haber permitido que casi desgarraran el interior de su hermanita, tanto física como emocionalmente, si tan solo no hubiera reaccionado en ese momento, ella habría sufrido de la peor manera posible. Su primera vez, habría sido con crueldad y brutalidad, no con amor y cariño.

Con delicadeza abrazó a su pequeña hermanita y la abrazo con gran cariño, a pesar de aun seguir derramando sus lágrimas sobre el pelaje de Luna, el no pudo hacer mas que repetir una y otra vez "lo siento, fue mi culpa hermanita, lo siento."

-No es tu culpa... no lo es... solo hazlo, soy toda tuya.- susurró Luna entre sueños, al parecer soñaba con lo que sucedió ayer, no lo culpaba ni le tenia miedo o rencor. ¡Se entregaba a mi por completo!, eso me hizo darme cuenta... la manera en la que estaba actuando no era la correcta... era un canalla pensando en su cuerpo, pensando en ella de esa manera tan obscena. Desde ese momento se prometió asi mismo esperar, dejar que el tiempo pasara, tarde o temprano podría casarse con ella, la tendría solo para él y ese momento seria mágico para ambos pero ese momento no llegaría pronto.

-Despierta amor mio, ya amaneció. Tenemos que volver al castillo, sino se preocuparan papá y mamá.- Le habló Discord con gentileza y suavemente para despertarla lo más tranquilamente posible, después la besó con amor y una prudente pasión. Ella al sentir que terminaba ese dulce beso abrió sus ojos que poseían un brillo inigualable, aunque su amado Discord no lo supiera, ese era uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida. Despertar con un beso en brazos de su amado, aunque había tenido aquel sueño en que le había hecho tanto daño, pero ahora parecía solo un mal recuerdo que iba olvidando rápidamente.

-Buen día mi amado hermano, ¿dormiste bien?. Te ves un poco cansado todavía.- saludó Luna a su hermano mayor sonriendo ampliamente, nunca se lo había dicho a Discord pero soñaba con que la despertara así cada mañana, y ahora era la primera vez que sucedía, pero Discord la veía y solo podía recordar esa imagen de ella llorando mientras la lastimaba cruelmente, eso lo paralizaba por completo, se sentía tan mal que ni se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hermano... ¿que sucede?.- preguntó extrañada Luna de que su hermano no respondiera, por lo cual intentó acariciar la mejilla de su amado con su pezuña pero Discord le negó esa muestra de afecto. No podía recibir algo tan tierno de ella sin merecérselo.

-No... no lo hagas hermanita, no puedo aceptarlo, yo... hice algo muy malo ayer en la noche. No tengo derecho si... te hice daño.- La detuvo Discord antes de que siquiera acercara su pezuña, él se oía tan culpable, demasiado molesto consigo mismo por lo sucedido que solo podía mirar con rabia el suelo.

-No, tú no hiciste nada malo... solo tuve miedo, era mi primera vez y...- intentó convencer a su hermano de que no tuvo nada de culpa en lo sucedido, pero un abrazo inesperado interrumpió sus palabras. Sabia que no podía decir nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, por eso solo correspondió al abrazo como un gesto claro de que lo perdonaba.

-Él... mi padre tomó posesión de mi... y... no pude detenerlo, de eso soy totalmente culpable pero... es que deseaba tanto tener tu cuerpo solo para mi que... no hice nada por detenerlo... perdóname amor, perdona a este desgraciado que solo le obsesiona tenerte en cuerpo y alma y fundir nuestros cuerpos hasta volvernos uno... soy un desgraciado que no merece tu amor.- dijó Discord sintiéndose aún mas culpable. Sin poder hacer más pensó que podía decirle la verdad a su hermanita. Aunque eso significara que podría llegar a odiarlo por eso.

-Ya no importa querido hermano... tú me salvaste de sentir el peor dolor de toda mi vida y por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo. Pero tengo miedo de entregarme a ti, ayer... no me dolió mucho de hecho... me dolió mas el hecho de que quisieras tomar mi virginidad con tanta brusquedad. Pero ahora que se que no fuiste tú estoy muy feliz, porque se que contigo mi primera vez será algo inolvidable.- dijó Luna al principio algo triste por aquel mal recuerdo que duraría mucho tiempo en olvidar, pero haciéndolo a un lado eso, abrazó a su hermano con mas fuerza puesto que ahora sabia que él la amaba de verdad y que no había sido él quien la había querido lastimar.

-Pero yo...- Intentó decir Discord pero Luna lo silenció gentilmente con su pezuña, sonriendole y mirándolo con cariño.

-Yo te amo y tú me amas, es lo que realmente importa ¿no?... no te culpes por algo que no tiene importancia, eres la única poni en mi vida que sino tengo a mi lado... moriría de tristeza, pero te tengo a mi lado así que pase lo que pase promete que siempre estarás a mi lado hermano.- dijó Luna con un tono casi suplicante, incluso Discord podía sentir aquella necesidad que la invadía en su corazón, mente y alma solo por tenerlo cerca por el resto de su vida.

-Yo... juro por la memoria de mi madre que nunca te abandonaré, aunque nos separemos físicamente, nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos siempre estarán unidos hermanita. Nunca te apartaré de mi lado, de hecho desde hoy dormiremos siempre juntos, te abrazaré y te protegeré de todo lo sea que quiera asustarte o lastimarte, solo si tú estas de acuerdo mi amada Luna.- juró Discord de una forma un tanto graciosa poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y hablando como si estuviera jurando decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, pero al mirar a Luna, en sus ojos se mostraba una gran sinceridad igual que en sus palabras. Pero de pronto cambió su actitud a una un poco tímida, sonrojándose bastante al tiempo que le proponía el compartir su alcoba lo cual era algo que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Pe... pero... es... un poco pronto para eso ¿no? Digo dormir juntos seria... lo que yo más deseo pero... me da pena, te molestaría mucho y...- dijó Luna tartamudeando de solo pensar que estaría en la misma cama junto a Discord, y sin poder evitarlo su mente empezó a imaginar varias cosas que la hicieron sonrojar. Sin saber que mas decir intento buscar pobres excusas pero al final solo escuchó la suave risa de su hermano que la hizo guardar silencio y lo miraba un tanto apenada.

-Tú jamas serias una molestia para mi, linda, de hecho tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y seria un honor si aceptaras quedarte en mi cuarto, compartir el lecho conmigo y que podamos estar juntos siempre, incluso estar juntos siempre en nuestros sueños hermanita, eso es lo que deseo mas que nada en este mundo ¿tu que dices?.- dijó Discord acercándose más a Luna con cada palabra que decia, al igual que lentamente acariciaba con su garra la mejilla de la princesa de la noche y termino estando a centímetros de su rostro, esperando una respuesta de su hermanita.

-A... acepto con gust...- intentó responder Luna pero fue silenciada por un inesperado beso de Discord y así permanecieron por varios minutos, sintiendo su suave y cálida respiración, sus ojos cerrados, realmente sentían que estaban en el cielo.

-Ejem... se que se deben estar divirtiendo mucho ustedes dos pero... ya hay que volver a casa.- dijó una voz que parecía provenir del cielo. Esto los sorprendió mucho y rompiendo bruscamente el beso levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo solo para descubrir a Celestia volando justo sobre ellos.

-Hermana... gracias por venir a recogernos, pero podemos irnos por nuestra cuenta.- dijó Luna en una actitud un poco fría, un poco hostil debido a que sabía que antes, su amado Discord se había enamorado de ella y sin motivo aparente sintió un cierto enojó al verla. Ella no estaba segura pero eran celos: Celos por temor en perder a quien amaba tanto.

-Tranquila, Luna, debemos agradecer que haya venido hasta acá solo para llevarnos a casa. ¡Adelántate hermana, nosotros te seguiremos!.- Discord intentó tranquilizar a Luna y es que jamas la había visto actuar así. Para evitar más problemas hizo que Celestia se adelantara mientras recogían todo lo que habían llevado al día de campo.

-Vaya... el monstruo se porta amable mientras que mi propia hermana me trata como si fuera su enemiga.- dijó Celestia despectivamente mientras empezaba a alejarse lentamente y empezando a perderse de vista entre las copas de los arboles.

-¡Él no es ningún monstruo, es...!.- dijó furiosa Luna, gritando con fuerza para que Celestia la escuchara, pero ella solo siguió volando, alejándose cada vez más y más pero antes de que pudiera gritar otra cosa, sintió la garra de Discord en su hombro y al mirarlo este negó con la cabeza haciéndola entender que era mejor no decir más y así lo hizo.

Realmente a Discord le dolían esas palabras pero eso ya no importaba ahora, él tenia a Luna y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, por lo cual prefirió que su amada no tuviera una pelea inútil con su propia hermana por solo palabras que su amada sabia no eran ciertas.

Teniendo todo listo se prepararon para irse volando. Ambos despegaron juntos y siguiendo a Celestia quien iba bastante adelantada, apenas se veía como un pequeño punto blanco, no soportaba la idea de saber que su pequeña hermana amaba a esa... esa cosa que no tenia ni el derecho de vivir en el castillo.

Pensaba, incluso imaginaba alguna forma de expulsarlo para siempre pero debido a su poder era mucho más fuerte que la mismísima hija de la reina.

-Pronto... te juro que te exiliaré a un lugar a donde jamas puedas regresar y yo personalmente te enviaré ahí.- se decía así misma Celestia pensando únicamente en separar esa relación abominable y salvar a su hermana de un futuro incierto. Su sangre era demasiado "pura" como para mezclarse con la de una criatura inferior a ella. Ella y su hermana deberían casarse con apuestos príncipes de otros reinos. Guapos, galantes, inteligentes y románticos. Ese era su ideal así que por eso no podía permitir tal amor.

Los tres llegaron rápidamente hacia el castillo donde las esperaban dos sirvientas. Celestia se apresuró a aterrizar y dirigirse directo hacia la biblioteca familiar, cerró las puertas con llave y no volvió a salir de aquel lugar. Mientras Discord y Luna llegaron después y tranquilamente descendieron hacia la entrada del castillo.

-Amor, adelántate ¿si?, debo hablar con mamá de lo que sucedió a noche, ella debe saberlo ya que si logra dominarme todos estaremos en peligro.- dijo serio Discord pero sin perder su carismático cariño, pues no queria asustar a Luna con su actitud si ya tenían suficiente preocupación por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Esta bien, amor mio. Te esperaré en nuestra alcoba, llevaré algunas cosas que necesito.- respondió Luna con una reconfortante sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a Discord pues aunque él mismo no lo supiera, su mirada irradiaba temor. Sorpresivamente ella le dio un cálido beso, corto pero lleno de amor. Esperaba que eso le diera fuerza a Discord para luchar contra aquel mal que lo acechaba. Finalmente se alejó lentamente sonriendole, un poco sonrojada mientras veía la graciosa expresión de sorpresa de su hermano. Luego de unos momentos le devolvió la sonrisa igualmente sonrojado y ambos tomaron caminos separados.

Discord caminó como si se dirigiera a una ejecución pues pensaba que su madre lo había visto todo y le había contado a su padre, el rey le daría un castigo terrible por haber lastimado a su hija. Se lo merecía y lo aceptaría con humildad pero seguía temiendo, pues ese alicornio tenia fama de poner los castigos más crueles del reino, y dar trato ejemplar a aquellos que se atrevían a cometer actos ilegales o a revelarse en su contra. El rey Moonlight no era malo ni injusto, todos lo sabían pues nunca había tomado ventaja de su puesto para tiranizar a sus súbditos. Más sin embargo siempre había ponis que deseaban tener "favores especiales" del rey, adulándolo, diciendo o haciendo cosas exclusivamente para él, pero para desgracia de ellos al rey no lo podían engañar tan fácil y mucho menos tratar de manipularlo por conveniencia.

Al no caer en su juego, aquellos ponis empezaron a correr rumores falsos y exagerados, hacían parecer a rey como un tirano y poco a poco los habitantes de algunas regiones se levantaron en armas queriendo derrocar al actual monarca, pero sin éxito. Los informantes del rey le avisaban mucho antes de los ataques y siempre salia victorioso. Cuando Discord tenia cinco años, la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pequeño "país" vivían con temor. Temor de ser atacados por aquel rey que ya había encarcelado, ejecutado e incluso había usado los cuerpos de sus enemigos como advertencia publica. Así, él solo había escuchado desde es edad historias que contaban las sirvientas, los soldados, e incluso los mismos habitantes que vivían en las cercanías, contaban como había castigado a sus enemigos, la crueldad con la que torturaba públicamente a los que se le revelaban y finalmente el temor de que les hiciera lo mismo si lo desobedecían.

Finalmente Discord llegó a la puerta de entrada del salón del trono, los guardias la abrieron con su magia y lo dejaron entrar. Se notaba su miedo en la forma como temblaba pero seguía adelante, sin detenerse pues si se detenía habrá faltado a su palabra de estar siempre al lado de su amada hermanita y él mismo se cuestionaría su amor hacia ella. Llegó hasta la base de aquel "pedestal" y solo siguió con la mirada baja, esperando que dictaran sentencia y lo llevaran a algún lugar horrible a cumplir su condena.

-Levanta la mirada, hijo mio, no tienes que temer, nadie te hará daño.- dijo solemnemente una cálida voz femenina que conocía muy bien. Era su madre, de inmediato Discord levantó la vista y solo vió a la reina sentada en el trono, el rey no estaba lo cual lo tranquilizó bastante.

-Ma... madre, pensé que...- dijo Discord dejando inconclusa la frase pues se había dado cuenta de que su madre ya adivinaba el porque de su temor. Sin pausa ni vacilación Discord subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta quedar junto al trono de su madre.

-¿Que le diría a tu padre sobre lo sucedido anoche?.- respondió ella acertadamente mientras sonreía astutamente, pues ella siempre podía ver y saber muchas cosas sin que nadie le dijera sobre el tema. Pero pronto volvió a mirarlo con seriedad pues lo que sucedía no era nada bueno.

-Pues... si pero, yo no tuve la culpa madre, aquel espíritu malévolo que me creó de algún modo pudo controlarme y... casi le roba a Luna lo más importante para ella. No se como pero pude detenerlo a tiempo... mi madre me otorgó una poderosa capa protectora mágica pero puede que no sea suficiente.- le contó Discord a la reina con la esperanza de que ella conociera una forma de sellarlo para siempre dentro de su mente, así ya no podría lastimar a nadie más y era el momento perfecto pues el poder de aquel malévolo ser era escaso y apenas si podía materializarse en su "jardín mágico de los sueños" como él le llamaba.

-Tranquilo, yo se que no es tú culpa y puedo percibir esa tenue luz dorada que impregna tu aura. Primero veré que tan poderoso es ese campo mágico, si resiste lo suficiente como para detener a ese ser y luego te aplicaré un hechizo que cubrirá tu mente y tu cuerpo, destruyendo cualquier energía maligna que pueda existir.- le dijó a Discord tranquilizándolo para luego hablar como si ya hubiera realizado este procedimiento mágico muchas veces. Esto le pareció un poco extraño a Discord pues el pensaba que ella tendría que investigar mucho para librarse de aquel malévolo ser.

-Disculpa... madre pero... ¿porque suenas tan tranquila?... quiero decir ni siquiera sabes que es este ser y...- dijó Discord algo confundido y tratando de expresar sus dudas pero no sabia como formular la pregunta correcta que le diera las respuestas que el buscaba.

- Porque la persona que vino a entregarme las cartas de tu madre también me dijó sobre tu origen, así estuve buscando información sobre aquel ser y sobre ti, pero de ti no encontré nada, eras una especie única, por eso pensé que no eras una criatura ordinaria o que perteneciera a algún lugar lejano, sino una creación hecha por medio de la magia, sobre tu padre... pertenece a una de las razas mas antiguas que existen. Eran criaturas con aspecto de dragones pero sin ese inmenso tamaño que los caracterizaba, eran científica y tecnológicamente avanzados. Mucho mas que nosotros debo decir, y al final encontraron un modo de vivir por siempre, deshacerse de sus cuerpos físicos y potenciar la energía de sus almas, en otras palabras convertirse en fantasmas vivientes. Así lo hicieron pero algo salio realmente mal... en medio del experimento una presencia oscura los manipuló y los convirtió a todos en esclavos de su voluntad y según mis fuentes... aquel ser que esta dentro de ti ahora es el que controla a todo ese ejercito de espectros oscuros, es muy poderoso pero le teme a algo, el brillo plateado de la luna, es por eso que cuando ataca los sueños de los ponis crea una "luna de sangre" para no perder su poder.- le relató la reina a Discord contándole todo lo que sabia sobre su padre. Este no pudo evitar quedar totalmente atento a todo lo que decía su madre, nunca había encontrado nada en los libros del castillo, ni siquiera una misera referencia, pero ella conocía incluso su debilidad.

-Y... ¿como sabes todo eso?.- preguntó Discord con una expresión de sorpresa que no pudo borrar. Su madre lo miró a los ojos pensando en que quizás debería contarle pero no se decidía pues su secreto mantenía en equilibrio al reino y a la vida misma de todos sus habitantes y si era revelado podían suceder cosas malas.

-Lo siento hijo pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte, sino todos estaríamos en peligro. Pero ya no te preocupes y vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo podría recuperar todo su poder.- dijó la reina aprensurandose a levantarse de su trono y guiar a su hijo al centro del salón para iniciar con el primer hechizo.

-Estoy listo madre, hazlo cuando quieras...- dijó pacientemente Discord mientras veía el cuerno de la reina adquirir su característico tono alistándose para ejecutar su primer hechizo. La reina había puesto un hechizo especial que protegía al salón del trono de cualquier tipo de magia maligna y como ella también era protegida por un poderoso hechizo pensó que nada podría salir mal.

-Empecemos hijo.- lanzo un potente rayo color azul cielo que envolvió a Discord presionando todo su escudo mágico al mismo tiempo, pero no parecía surtir ningún efecto. Incrementó el poder de su magia y apenas si se veía como empezaba a ceder un poco, hasta que finalmente uso ampliamente todo su poder viendo con satisfacción que el escudo a pesar de que estaba cediendo aún más, no perdía su estabilidad mágica, así pudo concluir la reina que no había de que preocuparse pues aquel escudo era muy poderoso.

-Parece que ese escudo resiste bien, ahora eliminemos ese mal para siempre.- dijó la reina nuevamente preparando su magia pero ahora su cuerno irradiaba una hermosa luz blanca con un tenue resplandor platinado. Apuntó hacia Discord y ahora parecía que todo iba a salir bien pues el malévolo ser no tenia a donde huir. La reina disparo con toda su poderosa magia hacia Discord quien recibió la potente carga de energía purificadora que empezaba a trabajar en su mente cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y entra Celestia lentamente y muy sorprendida al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese instante sin que nadie se diera cuenta el malévolo ser se separó por completo de la mente de Discord y tomo forma en el mundo físico.

-Conque... intentando eliminarme eh Sunshine... había olvidado lo patética y aburrida que eres pero no te preocupes, le daré emoción a tú mundo.- dijo arrogantemente aquel malévolo ser cuya imagen se parecía a la legendaria parca poni, retaba sin temor a la poderosa reina de aquel pequeño "país" para finalmente estallar en torcidas y resonantes carcajadas al tiempo que empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente colocando una semilla en las mentes de los guardias que resguardaban la puerta y en Celestia.

-¡Atrapen a esa criatura!, es portador del mal, la muerte y el sufrimiento. ¡No permitan que salga del castillo!.- ordenó la reina y ambos guardias entraron e intentaron detenerlo con su magia pero evadió todos y cada uno de los disparos, la reina y Discord se unieron a la persecución y lo siguieron por todos los pasillos hasta que lograron acorralarlo en un pasillo sin salida y pensando que el campo mágico lo detendría y que finalmente podrían destruirlo, se aproximaron a aquel ser.

-Es tu fin... prepárate a ser exterminado como la basura que eres y así jamas volverás a tocar a ninguna alma inocente y mucho menos crear más abominaciones.- dijó Celestia quien era controlada por aquel malévolo ser que le susurraba cada palabra al oído. La reina y Discord entendían el porque de lo que decía la princesa del sol y simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Todos se prepararon para lanzar el ultimo ataque cuando de pronto aquel ser atravesó la pared de un solo movimiento dejando perplejos a todos los presentes. Se suponía que no podía atravesar la barrera mágica pero sin embargo así sucedió.

-Ustedes, quédense aquí, yo iré a buscar a esa sombra donde quiera que esté. ¡Guardias acompáñenme!.- Ordenó la reina dejando solos a Discord y Celestia quienes no alcanzaron a decir ni una palabra. Sin decir nada Celestia empezó a caminar de vuelta a su alcoba dejando atrás a Discord. Él no comprendía ¿porque ella se comportaba así?, ¿que le había hecho para tenerle tanto odio?. Pudo simplemente dejar que se alejara pero no... quería saber el porqué.

-Espera, hermana... no lo entiendo, ¿porqué me tratas así?, ¿que fue lo que te hice?.- le preguntó seria y firmemente Discord a su hermana quien se detuvo un momento pues parecía que le daría una respuesta pero simplemente siguió caminando, ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Respóndeme Celestia!... no lo entiendo, se que lo que te dije fue inapropiado... pero no por eso tienes que odiarme, si es por mi apariencia o porque no soy de sangre real, esta bien lo entiendo, pero no fue mi decisión quedarme aquí y sino fuera porque no tengo a donde más ir, entonces... ya no viviría en este sitio. Me odia el rey y también tú así que... solo me queda Luna, yo la amo con todo mi corazón. Igual que te amaba a ti pero cuando me rompiste el corazón, sentía ganas de morirme y lo hubiera hecho. Si ella no me hubiera salvado... yo...- dijó Discord en un alto tono de voz haciendo que Celestia se detuviera nuevamente e intentó explicarle sus dudas, sus sentimientos, pero fue interrumpido por la princesa del día quien ahora lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Tú, amarla? Es broma verdad, ella no esta a tú altura, eres un simple plebeyo que tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado por nuestra madre y haber sido criado por ella, pero tu no eres de la realeza y tampoco eres merecedor de Luna. Ella se merece un príncipe de sangre real que le dé todo lo que ella necesita y no un insignificante ser que ni siquiera es de sangre real. Ahora te lo advierto por única vez... olvídala, olvídala y vete de aquí. Déjala ser feliz con alguien que en verdad la ame y que sea digno de su linaje, ese es el destino de toda princesa.- le explicó fría y severamente Celestia su "sitio". Recordándole de manera cruel y casi insensible su origen y la fortuna de estar ahí. Dejando a Discord completamente desarmado e indefenso, pues el no tenia lugar en ese sitio.

-No... puedo, se que no tengo lugar aquí, pero la amo, y aunque no te agrade a ti o al rey, yo me quedaré a su lado... lo prometí y lo cumpliré. Buscaré un nuevo lugar, uno donde podamos estar los dos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste o nos quieran separar por... cualquier excusa.- dijo Discord no muy convencido al principio pues todo lo que le había dicho Celestia era cierto. Pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a su amada, los momentos de aquella mañana hace unas pocas horas y supo que no podría siquiera pensar en dejarla. Moriría si él se iba al igual que él mismo, le había entregado todo a ella sin reservas y ahora su mera existencia era solo por proteger a su amada, estar a su lado y verla feliz.

Celestia se quedo sin palabras. Simplemente no podía luchar contra esa actitud firme de Discord y así había sido desde pequeños, ella siempre veía las cosas a su modo, a como "debería" ser todo pero siempre las palabras de Discord le mostraban la realidad incuestionable de las cosas. Derrotada en aquella discusión dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Discord tensó, un tanto furioso, estaba a punto de gritarle, exigirle que los dejara en paz. Pero sabia perfectamente que Celestia era de mente cerrada y que no comprendería ni un poco sus razones, así que dejó que se alejara.

Después de un rato Discord logró tranquilizarse y se dirigió a paso sereno hacia su alcoba donde lo esperaba su adorada Luna. Ella era la única felicidad de su vida, desde que le dijo que lo amaba su vida cambió poco a poco, pero ella siempre estuvo a su lado como siempre. Jamas lo abandonaría y lo único que le había pedido hasta ahora, era que él tampoco la abandonara ni la dejara de amar.

Finalmente entre cavilaciones y recuerdos de todos los momentos que ambos habían pasado llegó, solo para encontrarse a Celestia, metiéndose de nuevo entre ellos, estaba hablando con Luna y aunque no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, estaba seguro de que solo intentaba convencerla de que deberían separarse. Entonces escuchó lo que Luna decía a viva voz, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No, eso jamas, aunque él no sea de sangre real ni sea el "corcel perfecto", nunca lo abandonaré, lo amo y eso nunca cambiará!.- dijó Luna sumamente furiosa, era inaudito que su propia hermana le dijera tal cosa, solo por esa insignificante razón. En ese momento Discord hizo su entrada perfectamente, se dirigió hacia Luna y se puso entre ambas mirando secamente a Celestia.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a pedirle eso, ahora te pido que salgas de nuestra habitación y no vuelvas a molestarnos.- dijó Discord caminando de forma imponente hacia Celestia, intentando evitar estallar en furia, la cual lo consumía por completo en esos momentos. ¿¡Como se atrevía a separar a dos seres que se amaban de una forma tan pura y sin intenciones obscenas, era el colmo. Primero lidiar contra ese maldito ser que no sabían si aun estaría vivo o no, y ahora con su propia hermana. Ya estaba más que harto y decidió proponerle a Luna lo que había estado considerando.

-Amor mio, ¿que te parece si nos vamos de este sitio?, buscamos otro lugar donde vivir y... bueno... al menos así no tendrás que soportar a Celestia, no quiero que te haga sentirte mal, y menos que llegues a pensar que nuestro amor esta mal por alguna razón. El amor no es malo, y menos cuando es correspondido así que... ¿que piensas?, vivamos cerca de ese hermoso campo de flores, yo te daré todo lo que necesites aunque no sea como la vida que has llevado aquí llena de lujos pero, yo te cuidaré y seras muy feliz, lo prometo.- dijó Discord tomando las patas delanteras de Luna entre sus garras y mirándola fijamente, un poco inseguro pues él sabia que no podría darle los lujos que tenían en el castillo y estando tan acostumbrada a esa vida era probable que no quisiera dejarla por algo mas sencillo y menos lujoso.

-Yo creo, que seria bueno irnos, querido. Buscar nuestro lugar especial y vivir juntos y felices por siempre, no soporto que mi propia hermana me diga esas cosas, solo le importa la sangre y el casarse con un "príncipe azul", pero yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.- respondió Luna aun un poco triste debido a la situación que acababan de vivir ellos dos. Sin aviso, se abrazo a su hermano mayor y frotando su mejilla lentamente contra el pecho de su amado le daba su opinión. Discord escuchándola atentamente correspondió ese abrazo que mas que cálido, parecía pedir a gritos ser correspondido, Luna lo abrazaba ansiosamente como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Muy bien hermanita, mañana mismo hablaremos con nuestra madre y le comentaremos ¿esta bien?.- le habló Discord dulce y suavemente intentando confortarla hasta que sintió como aquel abrazo se volvia mas suave, más tierno. Hasta que al final Luna movió lentamente la cabeza afirmando estar de acuerdo con lo que le decía Discord. Se sentía protegida, segura entre sus brazos y sin que su hermano se diera cuenta beso fugazmente su pecho. Un beso rápido como la caricia del viento. Al no sentir nada más que el suave latir del corazón de su hermano, se entrego a ese ritmo y se permitió dejarse vencer por aquella cálida sensación y quedarse dormida sobre el pecho de su amado, apenas debía estar pasando el medio dia por la posición del sol pero a pesar de eso Discord se acomodó para cuidar a su amada quien ahora dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual lo hacia feliz.

Discord la miraba cálidamente mientras pensaba que así podría ser cuando por fin pudieran vivir lejos de ese lugar y pudieran amarse con todo su amor, Celestia no estaría así que no tendrían que preocuparse por eso nunca mas. Seguía observándola, escuchando como entre sueños susurraba, "te amo" ó "nunca te abandonaré". Sabia que solo estaba soñando con momentos llenos de felicidad, pero en el oscuro umbral de la puerta una figura oscura miraba atentamente la escena con una mirada llena de odio y asco.

-Algún día te arrojaré lejos de esté lugar y nunca la volverás a ver, eso lo juró por la mismísima diosa de la tierra Gaia.- dijó aquella figura para si misma en voz baja para luego retirarse y ya no seguir viendo esa (según lo que ella pensaba) enfermiza escena aberrante que no deberia estar pasando.


	10. Epilogo parte 2

Hola... aqui pongo la segunda parte del epilogo... disfrutenla y si quieren dejen reviews, gracias por leer mi historia. Olvidé decirles, hay una tercera parte pero como estoy a pocos dias de volver a iniciar la escuela pues tendran que tener paciencia digo si es que les interesa mi historia sino, me da igual... pero yo la subo para quienes les interesa.

Celestia se alejó de nuevo en dirección hacia el lugar que se había convertido en su "refugio" de alguna manera. Pues lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo era buscar un hechizo para siquiera enviar a ese monstruo hacia algún lugar lejano y despoblado como las tierras congeladas donde se encontraba aquel maravilloso imperio que según las leyendas era el que producía aquel "camino de arco iris" y si lo seguías, encontrarías un sitio aparentemente desolado.

Habitado solo por la blanca y espesa nieve, pero si tenias fe podrías cruzar aquel poderoso escudo de ilusión que protegía esas tierras y encontrar un sitio maravilloso donde reinaba la paz y la armonía, desde luego Celestia no cría en esas historias pues seria un viaje demasiado peligroso para cualquier poni.

A pesar de que buscaba diariamente, cada minuto del día e incluso algunas noches también, leyendo un libro tras otro, no encontraba nada que le pudiera servir pues al parecer solo eran hechizos para crear, no para destruir o causar algún daño a cualquier poni. Inclusive, existía un hechizo con el cual podría hacer que Discord cayera desmayado y no volviera a despertar jamas, pero seguiría vivo y además sus sueños seria felices pues era un efecto del hechizo. Sin posibilidades a la vista solo siguió buscando, quedando solo dos libros por leer, pronto terminaría de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca y no podría evitarlo. Empezó a sentirse frustrada, ese plebeyo terminaría quedándose en el castillo que le pertenecía y también tendría el corazón de Luna y... ¡tendrían... hijos!. La sola idea le revolvía el estomago, pero seguía sin encontrar nada útil.

-Oh, pobre Celestia, tan indignada por ese intruso que no puedes echar por el significado que tiene para tu madre. Realmente ¿quieres deshacerte de él, cierto?.- se escuchó una voz en el interior de la mente de la princesa del sol, pero a pesar de haberse sorprendido al principio, continuó escuchando atentamente sin decir nada.

-¿Quien eres?... ¿porque tienes interés en mis problemas?, ¿piensas ayudarme?, o quizás...- preguntó con cautela Celestia a aquella voz misteriosa, pero por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que sea quien fuere aquel ser, la ayudaría en su plan, asi que espero pacientemente su respuesta.

-Yo... yo soy, el representante de la mismísima diosa de la tierra, Gaia y ella me ha enviado a darte la llave que podrás usar para deshacerte de ese amor prohibido y... tendrás a tú hermanita solo para ti y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. Pero antes debemos cerrar un trato, mira en ese pedestal.- dijo aquella voz con su tono seductor, diciendo lo que Celestia quería escuchar y convenciéndola con cada palabra hasta tenerla en sus garras.

-Un... ¿un trato?, ¿que clase de trato?.- preguntó Celestia con cautela, al parecer aquel malévolo espíritu no la había convencido lo suficiente y frustrado decidió intentar algo diferente para lograr que ella firmara sin saber ni de que se trataba.

-solo un simple trato... vamos, confía en mi y te daré los medios para vengarte de esa aberración que infesta tu casa. Imagina ¿como serán los hijos que tengan esas dos criaturas tan dispares... y lo peor es que... seras su tía. ¿en verdad quieres que eso pase?.- dijó intentando nublar su juicio dirigiéndolo en la dirección que él deseaba y al parecer esta vez si había funcionado.

-N... no... yo... no permitiré que ese amor se consume, ni que se unan en cuerpo y alma. Eso es algo imperdonable... ellos merecen morir.- dijo Celestia con ese destello de furia en sus ojos que había adquirido desde hace mucho tiempo, y que apenas hoy se manifestaba tal cual era. Ese sentimiento de furia por haber tenido todo este tiempo a un plebeyo como hermano, pues su padre siempre le enseño a ser orgullosa y a valorar su posición real, pero nunca le enseñó a tener humildad y eso hizo que simplemente viera a sus súbditos como criaturas inferiores y tener por hermano al hijo de una plebeya, le hacia hervir la sangre.

Celestia se acercó al pedestal lentamente viendo lo que parecia ser un pergamino enrollado con un sello que jamas habia visto, parecia un pentagrama pero con otras cosas añadidas. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de si debia firmar, ya que no conocia ese sello, jamas lo habia visto y sabia bien que ese no era el simbolo de la diosa de la tierra ni de otra diosa de las que habia estudiado tanto en sus largas lecturas en la biblioteca.

Aún así, ella jamas permitiria que esos dos permanecieran juntos y dejandose llevar por ese odio siguió su camino y se detuvo frente al pedestal. Usando su magia desenrolló el pergamino y lo que vió la dejo aún más confundida, simbolos... simbolos raros que no conocía, como si fueran cuñas en distintas posiciones. No conocía ese lenguaje y ahora tenia más desconfianza de ese trato.

-No puedo leer lo que dice este contrato... no puedo firmar si no se lo que dice...- dijó Celestia cautelosa mientras se alejaba un poco de aquel documento, no sabia porqué pero le daba un poco de miedo estar mirando esas extrañas letras.

-Lo lamento, esta escritura es ancestral, solo así puedes hacer un trato con la diosa, pero puedo hacer que tu mente comprenda este lenguaje, eso sino te importa que tome posesión de tu mente mientras te transmito un poco de mi conocimiento.- dijó aquel malevolo ser con la misma lavia, tratando de enganchar a una inexperta Celestia que no tenia idea de que tenia planeado hacer con ella.

-E... esta bien, no puedo hacer nada por mi misma asi que... adelante, ayudame a separarlos por favor.- dijó Celestia aceptando que aquel ser entrara en su mente pero ya sin desconfianza pues sabia muy bien que sola jamas podria lograr su cometido.

-Muy bien... entonces... preparate, voy a entrar... en ti.- dijo aquel malevolo ser con la voz algo distorsionada por la emoción de que podria controlar ese cuerpo cuando quisiera, pues sino tenia el permiso del ser al que controlaba, no podria someterlo para hacer lo que quisiera y menos al haber dividido sus fuerzas en tres seres diatintos solo por precaución. Sin demora la semilla que habia plantado dentro de Celestia empezó a crecer y a cubrir toda su mente. Al final habia tomado el lugar de la princesa del dia y su cuerpo.

Aquel ser malevolo ahora tenia control total, y sin pensarlo, se acerco al pergamino y tomando la pluma con su magia, se hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus cascos con la punta de la pluma. La pluma lentamente se empezo a llenar de sangre hasta la punta. Celestia habia quedado resagada a un pequeño espacio dentro de su mente mientras una "ventana" le mostraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Al final solo veia por medio de esa "ventana" como su pata firmaba con su propia sangre en el pergamino, y la sangre se coagulaba instantaneamente quedando negra y el papel del pergamino completamente rojo.

Cuando todo terminó Celestia recobro el control de su cuerpo y sintió como aquel ente salia de su cuerpo. Ante ella el papel ahora tenia letras totalmente comprensibles para ella, en resumen decía que cedia su mente y su cuerpo a la voluntad de aquel ser del cual aun sentia su presencia aún rondando por los estantes llenos de libros antiguos. Pero habia una clausula la cual al terminar de servir a los planes de aquella criatura sera libre para seguir con su vida pues aunque la princesa del sol no lo supiera, aquel malevolo ser no estaba interesada en poseerla.

-Bien... ya hiciste que firmara... ¿para que me quieres?.- preguntó Celestia en tono neutro pues no podria protestar ahora que todo estaba hecho y ahora era sirviente de un ser de quien no sabía absolutamente nada. Bien podria ser un simple demonio inferior que la estaba usando para sus sucios propositos y ella accedió... no podia ser posible.

-Tranquila... no te necesitare mucho... yo también quiero vengarme de Discord... ese malnacido, le dí la vida y ahora se revela contra mi... es inaudito, así que buscamos lo mismo... no te preocupes.- dijó aquel espiritu maldito con una ira tal que provocó escalofrios en la joven princesa, pero no de miedo sino de emoción pues pensaba que era la unica que detestaba a ese engendro que nisiquiera era su hermano, pero que todos lo querían como si lo fuera.

-No me preocupo ya que sea como sea ya me hiciste firmar aún contra mi voluntad... eres un maldito demonio, pero nos necesitamos mutuamente para acabar con esto de una vez.- dijó Celestia con gran tranquilidad y escapandosele incluso una pequeña risilla de emoción para sorpresa del malevolo ser que no se lo esperaba.

Despues de algunas horas viendo dormir placidamente a su amada Luna, Discord sentía su cuerpo completamente entumido y hubiera deseado seguir así al lado de su amada pero necesitaba hablar con su madre sobre aquel asunto, pues quizas irse no sea la mejor opcion aunque conociendola, les permitiría vivir donde desearan y hasta les mandaría construir un hogar apropiado, aún no sabian que hacer pues serían igual de felices en una humilde chosa contruida por el propio Discord que un imponente castillo construido por los subditos de sus padres.

Con suavidad y gentileza levitó con su magia a su hermanita y la llevó a su cama, la cubrió del frio con una manta y beso tiernamente su frente. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla pues aunque ella no lo dijera, se veía cansada y por eso se habia rendido al sueño sintiendose segura en los brazos de su amado Discord.

Tomó camino hacia el salon del trono pensando en alternativas que no implicaran el irse, aunque Luna dijera lo contrario, Discord sabia que habria situaciones que no podrian sobrellevar facilmente y seria bueno que tuviera el consejo y consuelo de su madre porque lo que menos quería era verla sufrir por cosas sin sentido.

Aún así no estaba seguro de si podria sobrellevar todas las situaciones que se llegaran a presentar, a pesar de que no deseaba lastimarla eso no queria decir que podria soportar la presion de la vida diaria y más si pensaban vivir una vida modesta, alejada de todo lujo, eso seria dificil y estresante. Finalmente llego a las puertas del salón y dos guardias unicornios las abrieron para él con su magia mientras un pegaso lo nombraba. En el trono solo se encontraba su padre resolviendo problemas de sus subditos como siempre y solo lo miró despectivamente por unos momentos y continuó con sus labores reales. Esa mirada lo había lastimado y le recordaba que ese no era su lugar. Solo se retiró del lugar lo más pronto posible y se dirigió lo más rapido que pudo a la alcoba de su madre.

Encontró a su madre descansando tranquilamente en su cama mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos, una tragica historia de amor llamada "el poni que enloqueció de amor", en algun momento el también intentó leerla pero le pareció tan extraño que simplemente dejo de leer aquel libro y prefirió estudiar cuantos hechizos pudiera para aprender más.

-Hola madre... ¿podriamos hablar un momento?.- dijó Discord luego de tocar cortesmente la puerta entreabierta.

-Claro hijo, ¿que sucede?.- preguntó la reina Sunshine cerrando su libro y dejandolo en una fina mesa de noche hecha de marmol blanco con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas que estaba junto a su cama y fijando toda su atención en Discord.

-Pues veras... es que hay un problema y no sé como solucionarlo... es sobre Celestia y...- Discord comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido a su madre y todas inquietudes, sobre todo lo de marcharse a otro sitio para vivir tranquilos y felices por el resto de su vida, alejarse de Celestia y el rey Moonlight, pero también aunque la reina le hubiera ocultado la verdad, la había llegado a querer casi como a su madre biologica pues siempre podía contar con su cariño y su sabio consejo.

-Comprendo... ella no tenia porque decirte eso... pero se ha vuelto como su padre... casi nunca esta conmigo y eso me preocupa... aún así si quieres irte, lo entenderé, de hecho pensaba construir un castillo de verano en la cima de una hermosa montaña que casualmente esta justo frente al jardin de flores donde estuvieron tú y Luna, ¿te gustaría ir a vivir allí cuando lo terminen de construir?, tú y Luna por supuesto.- le propuso la reina a Discord, quién al escuchar esas palabras, una sonrisa surcó su rostro pues eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar. Una vida tranquila y llena de amor.

-Eso me parece... perfecto madre, es lo que más deseo. ¿Cuando empezara la construcción de este castillo?.- preguntó emocionado imaginando una romantica escena en un bello atardecer mientras él y Luna se besaban con pasión. En verdad algo maravilloso.

-Mañana mismo hijo, pero deberas permanecer aqui hasta que quede terminado y puedas mudarte junto con Luna.- respondió la reina sonriendole a Discord con complicidad pues no quería que siguiera sintiendo que no era bienvenido, aún así no podia cambiar la forma de pensar de su esposo y de su hija, así que era mejor que se apartaran a donde pudieran vivir felices por el resto de sus vidas inmortales.

Discord sonrió inmensamente feliz de lo que estaba haciendo la reina por mantener su felicidad y la de su hija, en verdad eran ciertos todos los rumores que hablaban de la gran bondad de la reina y de todas las cosas bondadosas que habia hecho por sus subditos, pero nunca había necesitado un favor tan importante como el que ahora le pedía a su madre.

Ambos se quedaron platicando un largo rato sobre sus vidas, deberes reales y otras cosas cotidianas que vivian en su dia a dia, su relación era estrecha y cuando hablaban ellos dos solos parecía que sus problemas desaparecían, el estres de gobernar el reino, los problemas con el rey y con Celestia no eran nada, por eso en parte era que no deseaba irse del castillo Everfree.

Despues de haber terminado de charlar, Discord se dirigió de nuevo hacia su alcoba, deseaba contarle a su hermanita lo que le habia propuesto su madre y queria conocer su opinion pues solo por ella estaba dispuesto a alejarse del lugar al que ha llamado hogar desde que era pequeño.

En la habitación de ambos Luna miraba atenta el atardecer, aquellos colores calidos reflejaban solo una idea en su mente... un hogar feliz, con niños corriendo de aqui hacia alla, ella embarazada y Discord jugando con esos pequeños, sus hijos... era extraño pero ese era su más grande anhelo. Quizas porque su madre le habló de lo maravilloso que era tener hijos, compartir experiencias con ellos, aunque no le habia mencionado lo mucho que dolia el dar a luz a un potrillo o potrilla, pero aunque se lo dijó, le recalco que valia la pena pasar por aquel sufrimiento.

Sin hacer el mas minimo ruido Discord se acercó por detras de su amada Luna y susurro suavemente a su oido para no asustarla, pues parecia estar disfrutando aquel atardecer tan hermoso que se veía a traves de la ventana.

-Hermoso atardecer verdad... las nubes parecen de oro.- dijó Discord como el murmullo del viento, tan tenue que ni siquiera inmutó a Luna quien percibió aquellas palabras con un tenue "si" pero en ningun momento volteó a ver al propiertario de aquella voz pues aún estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y fantasias.

Discord sonrió con ternura pues la esbelta figura de luna en contraste con los dorados rayos del atardecer le daban un contraste unico, casi mistico que dejó a Discord embelesado contemplandola por un buen rato hasta que decidió que ya era hora de sacarla de su trance, asi que suavemente se acercó a su mejilla y plantó en ella un calido beso que si bien la habia sacado de su trance ahora ella miraba al osado que la habia sacado de sus fantasias, pero no con una mirada enojo ni nada parecido, sino con una mirada tierna combinada con una pequeña sonrisa que dejó desarmado a Discord por completo.

La mirada de Luna reflejaba suavemente los ultimos rayos del sol del atardecer y sus ojos parecian hechos de un dorado calido, algo simple pero muy hermoso a los ojos de su hermano mayor, no podía pronunciar una sola palabra, solo permaneció ahí con la boca ligeramente abierta y esa mirada de tonto que no podia evitar al ver algo tan hermoso, hasta que por fin las palabras de Luna lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Que pasa hermano, te sientes bien?.- preguntó Luna con cierta inocencia pues ni ella misma se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era ante los ojos de Discord y pensaba que quizas él no se sentía bien, pero su hermano mayor salió de su trance y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rojo mientras su expresión demostraba que estaba apenado.

-Lo siento amor... es que te veías tan hermosa con el atardecer haciendote contraste y tus ojos al mirarme que... me quede inmovil al ver lo bella que eres.- respondió Discord aún sonrojado pero ya no era el unico pues con sus palabras las mejillas de luna tambien pero por su pelaje no se notaba, aun así su expresión lo decía todo.

-No digas eso que me apenas cariño... si me ves hermosa es porque me amas... seguro nadie más piensa eso.- dijo timidamente Luna ya que la pena siempre la volvia timida, aunque fuera un cumplido tan hermoso como ese.

-Siempre lo eh creido y siempre lo creeré mi amor... tu eres la mas hermosa poni del mundo.- dijo cariñosamente Discord acercandose a Luna y frotando su nariz con la de ella se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, su amor era tan fuerte que cuando estaban juntos no querian saber del mundo y cuando estaban en sus respectivas ocupaciones separados fisicamente sus pensamientos estaban unidos al igual que sus sentimientos, era amor puro y verdadero.

-¿A donde fuiste cariño?... cuando desperté ya no te encontré.- preguntó Luna al separarse uno del otro ya que deseaba despertar en el regazo de su amado Discord pero en vez de eso se encontró en su cama, sola.

-Fui a hablar con nuestra madre, veras... ella... me dijo que si queriamos podiamos vivir en el nuevo castillo que construirán en la cima de una montaña que queda justo frente a nuestro hermoso campo de flores y queria saber ¿tú que opinas?, ¿quieres ir a vivir ahi cuando quede totalmente construido?.- le explicó Discord a Luna quien mientras escuchaba palabra por palabra su sonrisa iba creciendo cada vez más y más denotando lo mucho que le hacia feliz escuchar eso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo cariño, vayamos a ese nuevo castillo y así nadie más nos dira nada, de nuestra vida juntos de nuestro amor y de nuestro futuro, no quiero que mi hermana vuelva a decirme algo como lo de aquella vez... me dolió.- aceptó Luna felizmente aunque recordando lo que le habia dicho su hermana la hizo entristecerse un poco pues era su propia sangre y estaba sugiriendole que abandonara a quien amaba con todo su corazón, eso ya era demasiado como para soportarlo.

Discord rapidamente se acercó y abrazó a Luna intentando consolarla pues no le gustaba verla triste y así se quedaron un buen rato abrazados en un fuerte e inseparable abrazo que ni el odio, ni la envidia, ni el rencor podrian separar o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

Mientras en la biblioteca Celestia organizaba sus idea tratando de idear un plan perfecto, sin errores, sin fallos pero sabia bien que podria haber problemas, pero llegado el momento pensaba que podria solucionarlos así que lo primero era encontrar alguna forma de separarlos, un hechizo borra memorias permanent... pero tendria que usarlos en sus padres tambien y eso podria ser un problema además no habia nada como lo que ella quería en aquella biblioteca.

-¡Maldición!... aqui no hay nada... solo pateticos hechizos de bondad y prosperidad... que desperdicio.- gritó Celestia furiosa arrojando el libro al suelo pues no tenia nada que le sirviera para sus planes y eso la frustraba.

-Te diré un secreto jovencita... uno que seguro te ayudará en tus planes... escucha atentamente.- le comentó Discord revelandole la localización exacta del lugar donde Sunshine guardaba los libros cuya magia representaba un riesgo para todo poni pero que sabia bien le ayudaría a llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Perfecto... con esos hechizos podre acabar con esto de una buena vez.- una sonrisa de astucia se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa del sol quien en ese momento iria a robar los libros de magia que su madre escondía.

Celestia sin perder tiempo salió de su alcoba y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo caminó hacia los aposentos de su madre, pues nadie la detendría a preguntarle a donde se dirigia, y si alguno de esos "ponis inferiores" tenia ese descaro lo mandaba al calabozo hasta que se volviera viejo, pues solo estaban para proteger a la familia real con su vida si era necesario y no para hacer preguntas estupidas.

Así, rapidamente llegó a su destino y entró lentamente mirando por todos lados buscando la más minima señal de su madre, pero nada, ella no se encontraba ahí y eso le dió la oportunidad perfecta, se dirigió hasta su cama y justo como le habia dicho aquel ser con el que se había aliado ahora. En el muro cercano habia una extensión de la pared con forma cuadrada, no parecia tener proposito evidente pero ahora era claro, un escondite secreto.

El cuerno de Celestia empezó a brillar intensamente buscando rastros de magia por todo el lugar hasta encontrar que una sección bastante grande de uno de los lados de la pared que quedaba justo frente a la cama irradiaba rastros de magia, asi que sin demora su cuerno brilló más intensamente y anuló la magia de esa parte haciendo desaparecer la ilusión dejando al descubierto joyas extrañas, dijes con simbolos extraños que nunca habia visto y libros de pasta roja o negra con un extraño simbolo que nunca antes había visto.

Estaba a punto de tomar todos esos libros de una vez cuando escucha el sonido de cascos acercandose hacia el lugar pero Celestia estaba demasiado absorta en su labor como para darse cuenta, hasta que la voz de aquella criatura la hizo entrar en razon,

-Oye... alguien se acerca, date prisa y escondete...- le advirtio el ente a Celestia haciendo que ella pusiera atención y se apresurara a dejar todo como lo habia encontrado para evitar sospechas.

En cuestión de segundos Celestia revirtió el hechizo y dejo todo a la normalidadd y a los libros les cambió la imagen de la portada magicamente haciendolos pasar por libros que había en la biblioteca, finalmente solo vió entrar tranquilamente a la reina, su madre quien la saludó cariñosamente.

-Hola hija, ¿que haces aqui?... ¿necesitas hablar conmigo de alguna cosa?.- preguntó su madre con un tono algo sereno, pues tal vez su hija queria hablarle de algo delicado y por ello se mostró receptiva y comprensiva con Celestia.

-Yo... solo... pensaba... ¿que... que hechizos me recomiendas?, pues ya eh aprendido muchos de ti madre pero quiero seguir aprendiendo más y mejorando mis habilidades... y... bueno solo eso.- dijo Celestia algo indecisa pues era lo unico que se le habia ocurrido para decir pues todo habia pasado muy rapido.

-Pu... pues hay un libro en la biblioteca llamado "conjuros de magia avanzada nivel 2", puedes comenzar con ese libro si quieres seguir mejorando... ¿eso era todo lo que querias decirme?.- preguntó la reina algo desilucionada pues pensaba que de nuevo su hija queria volver a estar cerca de ella.

-¿Enserio?... muy bien entonces creo que lo agregaré a la lista de lecturas, gracias por tu consejo madre, estaré en la biblioteca, hasta luego madre.- dijo Celestia antes de irse con paso tranquilo pero temiendo que su madre preguntara por aquellos libros que llevaba sobre su lomo.

-Hasta luego hija mia...- respondió su madre viendo a su hija salir del lugar en dirección a la biblioteca, pero aún así, no dejaba de sentirse algo deprimida por la actitud de su hija, antes era tan apegada a ella pero ahora... casi creía que era otra Celestia.

Celestia se acercaba a cada paso con emoción en su rostro por haber conseguido lo que quería y así llegó a su destino y cerrando la puerta con un pesado pestillo que creó con su magia, atrancando la puerta para que nadie la interrumpiera y solo abrió los libros y empezó a leer dos libros al mismo tiempo buscando los hechizos adecuados para continuar con su plan.

Así buscando y leyendo los libros por largo tiempo encontro un hechizo para sellar a un ser vivo en un astro del cielo, otro para causarle un paro cardiaco a otro poni y uno más para convertir a cualquier poni en piedra, los dos primeros le parecian muy buenos, perfectos para ponerle fin a esa relación de una vez por todas. El tercero solo le resultó interesante y decidió memorizarlo solo para usarlo de vez en cuando.

-Perfecto... ahora solo debo practicar y esperar...- dijo con una malevola sonrisa mientras seguia repasando el como hacer los hechizos.


End file.
